


Начало отсчёта: 47

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: В городе появился маньяк. Детективное агентство "Акацуки" занимается расследованием этого дела.





	1. Chapter 1

— Убедительно просим женщин и детей не выходить на улицу в позднее время суток…  
  
Выключив телевизор, Итачи раздражённо откинулся на спинку дивана: вместо того, чтобы разыскивать этого чёртового маньяка, они «убедительно просят»! Конечно, так намного проще — отделаться предупреждениями, но… сорок шесть. На его грёбаном счету сорок шесть жертв. И это лишь за два месяца!  
  
Преступник, по сводкам новостей, действовал хаотично и, казалось, ему всё равно, кого и где насиловать, а затем убивать: трупы с вываливающимися кишками находили когда в лесопарковой зоне, а когда и в мусорном баке; женщины, мужчины, старики — кого только не было в жертвах. То же самое и со временем: день, ночь, выходные или будни — никаких различий, и для Итачи, привыкшего к порядку и считавшего, что везде имеется своя последовательность, такой расклад являлся чем-то диким и абсурдным.  
  
И, что самое странное, на руках полиции не было даже ориентировок, потому что никто ничего не видел. Но полностью верить в подобный расклад Учиха не собирался, как и оставлять это дело полицейским.  
  
В конце концов, у него была личная заинтересованность, которая сейчас открывала входные двери ключом.  
  
— Я дома, — оповестил звонкий голос вернувшейся с занятий сестры.  
  
— Привет, — отозвался Итачи, выходя в прихожую. — Что так рано?  
  
Повесив куртку на вешалку, Саске направилась в гостиную и ответила:  
  
— Какаши сказал, что на сегодня достаточно. — С задумчивым видом роясь в спортивной сумке, она начала что-то искать. — Может, не надо было его с такого размаху через бедро перекидывать?  
  
Усмехнувшись, он с любопытством наблюдал за беспорядочным поиском.  
  
— Надеюсь, обошлось без переломов. Есть будешь?  
  
Отчаявшись найти нужную вещицу, Саске попросту выпотрошила содержимое сумки на пол и в куче одежды нашла-таки умело спрятавшуюся в недрах майки фиолетовую флешку. Протянув её брату, она проговорила:  
  
— Было бы кстати. Да нет, живой вроде. Вот, наш покалеченный сенсей тебе передал. Сказал, что ты в курсе.  
  
Мужчина нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём же он должен быть «в курсе», а когда понял, то положил маленький носитель информации в карман джинсов и махнул рукой в сторону кухни.  
  
— Я там салат приготовил, разберёшься.  
  
— А ты не будешь, что ли? — удивлённо уточнила сестра, остановившись в проходе. — Или опять за своего маньяка засядешь?  
  
— Он не мой, — машинально поправил Итачи, вставляя флешку в ноутбук и открывая папку с запароленными, к его досаде, архивами. — Ну Какаши, не может не подложить свинью! Придётся Дейдаре звонить.  
  
— Да погоди ты его срывать — на часы смотрел? Он в это время десятый сон видит.  
  
Учиха взглянул на время и выругался сквозь зубы: сейчас Тсукури, технический специалист Акацуки, и вправду наверняка спал.  
  
Парень был типичным жаворонком, и после восьми вечера его работоспособность неумолимо падала. Поэтому все вопросы старался решать в первой половине дня. Впрочем, несмотря на не совсем удобный биологический режим, Дейдара отлично справлялся со своими обязанностями.  
  
— Ну-ка, дай посмотреть, — устроившись под боком задумавшегося брата, Саске взяла ноутбук с журнального столика и перенесла к себе на колени. Введя на пробу несколько комбинаций, она открыла первый файл. — Пятнадцать минут. Должно хватить на остальное.  
  
— И как это понимать? — скептически протянул Итачи. — В хакеры подалась?  
  
— Нет. — Девушка смущённо улыбнулась. — После того, как нечаянно завалила Какаши, заметила, что он с флешкой что-то на ноуте сделал. Сказал, что если у меня хорошая память, то архив открыть будет просто. Учитывая злопамятность сенсея, я предположила даты своих наиболее провальных тренировок. И они подошли.  
  
Пожав плечами, Итачи кивнул и собрался пойти на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе кофе, но в дверь позвонили. Перехватив настороженный взгляд напротив, он понял, что сестрица тоже никого не ждёт, и поэтому, проверив рукой, на месте ли его табельное оружие, бесшумно направился к входной двери. Саске притаилась в углу прихожей с ножом.  
  
— Итачи, это я.  
  
Облегчённо выдохнув, Учиха расслабился и открыл дом; перед ним стоял Кисаме, растянув губы в приветливой зубастой улыбке.  
  
— Позвонить никак нельзя было, да, дядя Кисаме? — Выглянула из своего укрытия Саске, прищуриваясь и ненавязчиво поигрывая ножом. — Хорошо ещё, что голос подали.  
  
Хошигаке медленно перевёл взгляд с поблёскивающей в приглушённом свете настенного бра стали на ладонь Итачи, которая зависла в воздухе на уровне оттопыренной ткани брюк и, поняв намёк, раздражённо закатил глаза:  
  
— Параноики.  
  
Старший пропустил его внутрь.  
  
— Время сейчас такое. Чего хотел-то?  
  
Кисаме грузно плюхнулся в кресло и покосился на светящийся экран ноутбука. Потянув носом, он стянул из тарелки салата пару долек помидора, за что получил свирепый взгляд от Саске.  
  
— Да всё того же, — с этими словами он включил телевизор, являя порядком осточертевшую за эти месяцы сводку новостей, в которой рассказывалось о новом нападении. В конце репортажа показали фотографию обнажённого мужчины с изрезанным торсом. Конечно, раны зацензурили, но впечатление от этого не убавилось.  
  
Итачи спрятал лицо в ладонях: сорок семь. Проклятье…  
  
— Всё, — на его колени положили ноутбук с полностью открытыми файлами. — Я, пожалуй, спать пойду. Спокойной ночи, брат, дядя Кисаме, — девушка поочерёдно чмокнула мужчин в щёки и пошла к себе в комнату.  
  
— Спокойной, — почти синхронно отозвались они.  
  
— Ну, что делать будем? — любопытно заглядывая в экран компьютера, спросил Хошигаке, отключив телевизор. — Мне не нравится этот товарищ.  
  
— Не поверишь: мне тоже. Я лично ещё неделю назад предлагал Лидеру заняться им вплотную, так нет же! И Дейдара с Сасори тоже, вроде, напряжённые ходят. Думаю, надо заявиться всем скопом к нему — тогда не отвертится.  
  
— Нет необходимости, — ухмыльнулся Кисаме. — Меня к тебе как раз таки Пейн послал: он согласен взяться за это дело и требует, чтобы ты завтра зашёл к нему.  
  
От такой новости Итачи даже от ноутбука оторвался.  
  
— И что сподвигло его на такое?  
  
Фыркнув, напарник присоединился к просмотру документов.  
  
— Конан, что ж ещё. Беспокоится за неё.  
  
Учиха покачал головой: ну да, когда что-то касается непосредственно тебя, приходится действовать. Снова переводя внимание на экран, он стал тщательно просматривать информацию, найденную по его просьбе Хатаке. Официальные сводки, фотографии жертв с их полной биографией и много чего, что могло бы помочь следствию.  
  
После просмотра они хотели скопировать всё на жёсткий диск, но при первой же попытке на мониторе возникла синяя завеса с быстро печатающимся текстом, а после ноутбук и вовсе отключился.  
  
Недобрым словом помянув неисправную технику, Итачи безрезультатно пытался вернуть компьютер к жизни, пока Кисаме не предложил лечь спать, а утром обратиться к Дейдаре. Тяжело вздохнув, Учиха признал идею здравой, и, оставив ночному гостю в распоряжение гостиную, направился к себе.


	2. Chapter 2

— Get up! — по комнате разнёсся громогласный рёв.  
  
Саске недовольно заворочалась и поглубже зарылась в одеяло; сегодня у неё полноправный выходной, и никакой Хошигаке со своими армейскими замашками не помешает ей выспа…  
  
— Положи меня на место, чёрт побери!  
  
Оказавшись в довольно невыгодном положении: на плече у Кисаме, крепко ухватившего её за талию, девушка обречённо повисла и позволила донести себя до ванной. Стоило мужчине отпустить Саске, как он тут же получил ощутимый удар по колену.  
  
— Какого хрена, дядя Кисаме?! — недовольно спросила она, скрестив руки на груди и внимательно следя за каждым его движением.  
  
Поморщившись и потерев пострадавшую ногу, Хошигаке угрюмо ответил:  
  
— Теперь понятно, почему Итачи сам не захотел тебя будить и свалил это на меня. В школу опаздываешь.  
  
Чёрные глаза распахнулись в удивлении. Саске медленно перевела взгляд на календарь, висевший возле двери.  
  
— Вот же чёрт! — вскричала девушка, захлопнув дверь изнутри; вскоре оттуда послышался шум льющейся воды вперемешку с витиеватыми ругательствами. Хмыкнув, Кисаме направился в комнату старшего Учихи, что сейчас задумчиво вертел в руках ту самую флешку.  
  
— Ты — садист, — объявил Хошигаке.  
  
— Есть немного, — отстранённо проговорил Итачи, оставляя в покое носитель. — Дейдаре позвонил?  
  
— Да, как раз перед тем, как твою сестрицу будить, — фыркнул тот, нетерпеливо тарабаня пальцами по косяку двери, на который, собственно, и опёрся.  
  
Спустя пару минут послышался крик «Я ушла!» и последующий за ним «Ну и где вы, черти?», а через несколько секунд на пороге появился отчего-то сияющий Тсукури.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался он, — я благосклонно решил почтить вас своим присутствием. Что сломалось?  
  
— Ноутбук завис, — ответил Итачи, после чего прищурился, сканируя Дейдару цепким взглядом. — По какому поводу столько радости?  
  
— Бомбочку подложил Какузу. Бесстрашный идиот, — хмыкнул зашедший следом Сасори.  
  
— Я не просил идти со мной, — раздражённо прошипел Тсукури, принявшись за компьютер. На секунду он замер и подозрительно оглянулся на Акасуну. — У тебя глаза на затылке, что ли? Когда заметить успел?  
  
— Мне разрешение не требуется. Ты так шустро засобирался после болезненного вопля Куроки, что и дурак бы догадался, — снисходительным тоном объяснил тот, безмятежно глядя в затылок напарнику.  
  
Тсукури в ответ что-то невнятно пробубнил и сосредоточил всё внимание на экране. Взгляд Акасуны плавно переместился на так и стоящего в проходе Кисаме, а затем на Итачи, изучающего последние сводки новостей. Потянувшись, он присел на диван рядом с Учихой, перебирая уже просмотренные статьи.  
  
***  
  
— То есть ты просто перепутала дни недели? — скептически переспросила Сакура.  
  
— Ну да, — вяло отозвалась Саске, укладывая голову на руки. — Перед сном посмотрела дату на телефоне, а она после полуночи сменяется на следующий день, знаешь же. Вот и чуть не опоздала.  
  
— Опять за книжками сидела, что ли?  
  
— Типа того. Всё, я сплю.  
  
Сакура насмешливо приподняла бровь и замолчала, дав подруге задремать. Однако мироздание явно решило не позволить младшей Учихе восполнить недостаток сна.  
  
— Поговорим?  
  
С трудом приоткрыв глаз, Саске смерила взглядом воинственно настроенную одноклассницу и тихонько приложилась лбом о парту: только разборок с Ино сейчас не хватало для полного счастья.  
  
— Отвали, Яманака, — недовольно проговорила Сакура, которая также её недолюбливала. Временами очень хотелось начистить смазливое личико, погребённое под килограммами косметики.  
  
— Я не с тобой разговариваю, Большелобая! — огрызнулась та.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Саске встала и хмуро посмотрела на настойчивую девушку. Каждый раз одно и то же. Учиха честно пыталась понять, какого, собственно, хрена эти провокации продолжаются уже столько времени. И ведь на кулаках не объяснишься: из школы вылететь на раз-два можно. Заметив, что на них начали обращать внимание одноклассники (всё бы им зрелищ), Саске решила закончить всё быстро.  
  
— Кудах-кудах.  
  
В кабинете повисла тишина, а Саске тем же тоном продолжила:  
  
— Ко-ко-ко.  
  
За чьим-то приглушённым смешком последовал тихий, чуть нервный хохот. Ино непонимающе моргнула и, наконец, поняв, что смеются над ней, вспыхнула.  
  
— Сучка, — прошипела она, пытаясь успокоиться и убрать проступивший сквозь множественные слои тональной основы румянец. — Что за дерьмо ты несёшь?!  
  
— Извини, — ухмыльнулась Саске, — хрюкать я не умею, Свинка. Но поговорили хорошо. — Она села за парту и вновь положила голову на руки, не обращая внимания на одноклассницу.  
  
Ино возмущённо засопела и, развернувшись, вылетела из класса. Сакура проводила её взглядом и покачала головой.  
  
Раньше они были хорошими подругами, но с возрастом Яманака стала меняться не в лучшую сторону. Не последнюю роль сыграла излишняя родительская опека, из которой всегда хочется вырваться. Наверное, именно это и послужило толчком к беспорядочным половым связям и проблемам с алкоголем. Точнее, проблемы были не у Ино, а у близких ей людей. Такое поистине свинское поведение вызывало острую неприязнь, поэтому вскоре Харуно и Учиха отдалились от неё.  
  
Сакура вернулась на своё место и краем уха отметила из коридора вопли разобиженной Яманака, которая опять кого-то уламывала посетить с ней очередной «охренительно-классный» клуб.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ты домой или на тренировку? — спросила Сакура, флегматично пережёвывая булочку и искоса глядя на светофор, который предупреждающе мигал красным огоньком. Через пару секунд перед ними остановился автобус, загораживая цветного регулировщика.  
  
— Домой, наверное. Какаши всё ещё дуется, — устало усмехнулась Учиха, поправляя на плече сумку и также гипнотизируя отстранённым взглядом крупногабаритное авто, мысленно подгоняя его. — А что?  
  
— Да я у тебя перекантоваться пару часиков хотела, — ответила Сакура, отряхивая руки от крошек и невольно зевая. — Можно?  
  
— Без проблем, если не боишься: скорее всего, у нас весь состав Акацуки собрался. По крайней мере, Сасори с Дейдарой и Кисаме я точно видела, — нетерпеливо притоптывая ногой и борясь со сном, проговорила Саске, с улыбкой наблюдая, как досадливо сморщился носик подруги.  
  
Та слегка недолюбливала Сасори за его прямоту и холодность, хотя и частенько дискутировала с ним на тему медицины, несмотря на явную разницу в уровнях по этому вопросу. Зато с Дейдарой они общались очень даже неплохо. Особенно это проявлялось при нападках на их общего рыжего знакомого.  
  
По одиночке-то Акасуна не знал, что с ними делать, а с дуэтом неугомонных фурий вообще не представлял, как справляться. Сакура всегда поражалась тому, что эти двое мало того, что не поубивали друг друга, но и умудрились влюбиться. Одно время они с Саске делали ставки, как долго продержится Сасори. Она дала месяц, Учиха — полтора. В итоге вышла ничья: парочка держалась чуть больше полугода и расставаться явно не собиралась.  
  
Но сейчас Сакура совершенно не хотела с кем-либо цапаться. Единственное желание — лечь на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность (хоть на дорогу, прямо тут) и проспать весь учебный год, постепенно вытягивающий жизненные силы. Поэтому и пришлось напроситься к Саске, ведь дома отдыха не дождёшься.  
  
Харуно уже давно смирилась с тем, что её мать, типичная домохозяйка, ничего не добившаяся в жизни, хотела, чтобы дочь претворила её несбывшиеся желания: девочка никогда не интересовалась танцами, но с семи лет уделяла им огромное количество времени, потому что «В детстве я мечтала стать балериной!». Надо ли говорить, что после первых же занятий у младшей Харуно едва ли не истерики начинались при виде ненавистной пачки?  
  
Неизвестно, сколько бы продолжалось это моральное издевательство, если бы в свой десятый день рождения (даже юбилей дочери не послужил достаточным поводом для отмены тренировок) Сакура не порвала сухожилие. Тогда она после курса реабилитации решительно заявила матери, что слышать ничего не желает о балете, а собирается посвятить жизнь врачебному делу, и, естественно, столкнулась с абсолютным непониманием.  
  
Ей никак не удавалось убедить родительницу в пользе своего выбора и желании помогать людям. Поэтому вскоре Сакура махнула рукой и начала продвижение уже к своей цели. Но извечные придирки и скандалы на пустом месте оказывали своё влияние довольно серьёзно. Нервы постепенно расшатывались, и однажды Сакура просто наорала на заедающий замок.  
  
Повод идиотский, но крик принёс облегчение. Учиха это никак не прокомментировала, но по дороге домой потянула за собой. С тех пор Сакура больше времени проводила у неё, чем у себя. Вроде бы пора привыкнуть, но всё равно сохранялась странная неловкость. Тем не менее, находиться в гостях было намного комфортней, нежели в родных пенатах.  
  
В какой-то мере Харуно завидовала подруге: проживая со старшим братом, видимо любящим и заботящимся о ней, Саске не испытывала гнёта родителей, которые раз в месяц звонили им с дежурными вопросами о здоровье, учёбе, деньгах и, получив не менее стандартные ответы, продолжали спокойно отсиживаться в санаториях.  
  
Наконец, поток машин возобновился. Автобус тоже отъехал, оставив после себя маслянистую лужицу, которую девушки не заметили и едва не подскользнулись.  
  
— Как придём — сразу спать. Хоть у тебя там слон пляшет, мне пофиг, — проворчала Сакура. Саске поморщилась и кивнула.  
  
***  
  
— Да не бывает такого, я тебе говорю!  
  
Закрывая входную дверь, Саске обречённо закатила глаза и тихонько шепнула подруге:  
  
— У меня вроде беруши есть, — и, разувшись, медленно направилась к себе, почти опускаясь на четвереньки перед входом в зал, где, собственно, и происходила дискуссия, единственным оратором в которой пока выступал Дейдара.  
  
Согласившись с ней, Сакура, стараясь не шуметь, ползком передвигалась следом.  
  
— Просто искать не умеют, значит! — снова раздался раздражённый крик, отчего девушки, наполовину пребывавшие в сомнамбулическом состоянии, недовольно поморщились — так оглушительно прозвучал для них этот вопль.  
  
Аккуратно прикрыв дверь в комнату и предусмотрительно защёлкнув её на замок, Саске начала рыться в прикроватной тумбочке, а затем с победоносным видом выудила оттуда четыре эластичные беруши. Протянув две благодарно улыбнувшейся подруге, оставшиеся она поместила себе в уши, наслаждаясь долгожданной тишиной и расправляя кровать. Раздевшись, девушки улеглись под одеяло и быстро уснули.  
  
***  
  
— Живо подрывайтесь, малявки! — обозлённо орали за дверью, да с такой громкостью, что Саске услышала крик даже через затычки. От неожиданности она подскочила на месте, испуганно озираясь вокруг и пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.  
  
— Хватит дрыхнуть! — не дождавшись ответа, рявкнул всё тот же голос, а затем на дверь щедро посыпались сильные удары, будто обладатель знакомого тембра всерьёз намеревался выбить её.  
  
«Грёбаный perpetuum mobile!» — выругалась про себя Учиха, вытаскивая обеспечившие более менее полноценный сон беруши и с усмешкой глядя на преспокойно спящую Сакуру, после чего быстро открыла комнату, в которую тут же залетел Тсукури.  
  
— А ну иди сюда, — нетерпеливо выдохнул он, хватаясь за бледное запястье и ведя за собой по направлению к гостиной. — Не дозовёшься, блин.  
  
В гостиной уже находились остальные члены Акацуки: на стол облокотился угрюмый Какузу, прячущий руки в карманах, неподалёку на полу лежал поразительно контрастирующий с ним по настроению Хидан, увлечённо истыкивающий булавкой подушечки пальцев; на редкость умиротворённый и вместе с тем уставший Сасори разместился на диване, откинувшись на мягкую спинку.  
  
О чём-то увлечённо перешёптывающиеся близнецы Зецу умостились возле окна, рядом стоял копошащийся в телефоне Учиха Обито, дядя Саске и Итачи; в кресле полулежал задумчиво листающий какой-то журнал Пейн, а рядом с ним сидела Конан с закрытыми глазами, слушая музыку в наушниках, словно происходящее её совершенно не интересовало. У входа расположились Итачи и Кисаме, теперь уже безбоязненно перекидывающие данные со знакомой флешки на ноутбук.  
  
— Привет, — усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел брат, поздоровалась со всеми Саске, на что ей кто отсалютовал, кто кивнул. — Чего хотели?  
  
— Яманака звонили, спрашивали, не с вами ли Ино, — не отвлекаясь от монитора, как бы между прочим сказал Итачи, мельком оглядев заспанную сестрицу.  
  
На это младшая насмешливо фыркнула: она уже как полтора года «не с ними», только вот почему-то её мать была совершенно не в курсе, до сих пор считая, что троица неразлучна. Разумеется, сама Ино не собиралась говорить ей об этом, стремясь избежать лишних вопросов, а бывшие подруги просто не хотели волновать добрую, мягкосердечную женщину.  
  
— Не-а. А что такое? — прищурилась Саске, слегка покачивая ногой в такт мелодии, доносившейся из наушников Конан. Она так и не отключила музыку, продолжая дремать под спокойное, ласкающее слух Unmei no Hito.  
  
На взгляд Учихи, волноваться было не о чем: Свинка наверняка снова напилась и заночевала у какого-нибудь парня, а утром, как это обычно и происходило, заявится в школу, отпугивая даже самых выносливых непередаваемым амбре перегара и дешёвых духов — так случалось уже много раз, и этот вряд ли стал исключением.  
  
— Телефон не отвечает. Понимаешь, Дейдара тут нам несколько часов доказывал, что в преступлениях нашего маньяка прослеживается некая последовательность, — бросив взгляд на гордо вздёрнувшего подбородок Тсукури, произнёс доселе молчавший Акасуна. — Также он считает, что и свидетели есть, просто их не нашли.  
  
— Ну, довольно логично, только странно это слышать от Дея, — слабо улыбнулась девушка. — И что, ты установил эту самую последовательность? Или, может быть, нашёл свидетеля?  
  
— Пока только первое, — хмыкнул ничуть не оскорблённый снисходительным тоном Тсукури. — Вот, смотри.  
  
Он вытащил из кармана аккуратно свёрнутый листок бумаги и протянул его Саске. Та раскрыла его, цепким взглядом окидывая изображённую таблицу и изучая вписанные в неё данные. В первой колонке был столбик с именами, а во второй…  
  
— Цвет глаз? — растерянно уточнила брюнетка, перемещая взгляд на стоящего рядом Дейдару. — Ты серьёзно?  
  
В самом деле, напротив нескольких имён стояла пометка «Синий»; примерно десять убитых обладали серыми глазами, около двадцати пяти — голубыми, а остальные карими и зелёными. Прищурившись, в конце длинной вереницы имён Саске увидела написанное другим цветом «Яманака Ино», а во второй колонке напротив него вопросительный знак. Перед глазами Учихи моментально всплыло знакомое лицо, на котором блекло светились раздражением и какой-то обидой две радужки оттенка осеннего пасмурного неба, лишённые зрачка.  
  
Сбитая с толку, Саске нахмурилась и рывком обернулась к Тсукури.  
  
— Думаю, ты понимаешь, что я ещё хотел у тебя уточнить, — невозмутимо сказал Дейдара, сняв колпачок с зелёной ручки, которой написал имя её одноклассницы, тогда как остальные имена были обозначены красными чернилами. — Иначе есть вероятность, что завтра утром обнаружат ещё один труп.  
  
— Труп Ино, ты хотел сказать? — с сомнением произнесла Учиха, напряжённо закусывая нижнюю губу. — Серо-голубые.  
  
Ответом ей послужил синхронный кивок Акацуки, после чего Дейдара записал новые данные в колонку.  
  
«Да нет, — Саске проследила взглядом уверенные движения, проводящего чёткие линии, которые отделяли таблицу. — Ино? Нет-нет-нет, невозможно. Чушь какая».  
  
А ведь если подумать, то Яманака — лёгкая добыча, даже слишком. А учитывая то, что этот ублюдок никем не гнушался… Перед внутренним взором предстали фотографии изуродованных тел, отчего Саске нервически передёрнуло: определённо, наблюдать Ино в таком виде не очень-то хотелось — несмотря на все их контры между собой, такого зарывающейся сучке она не желала. По крайней мере, не в подобной интерпретации уж точно.  
  
— Кажется, она собиралась в какой-то клуб, — вспомнив вопли в коридоре после их небольшой потасовки, медленно произнесла Учиха. — Но в какой именно я не знаю.  
  
— Temptation, — раздался позади девичий сонный голос. — На уроке наш поросёночек все уши про него прожужжал.  
  
Обернувшись, Саске встретилась взглядом с зелёными ясными глазами Харуно, настроение которой намного улучшилось за счёт дневного сна, и сейчас она, сладко потянувшись, отправила знакомую ехидную улыбочку неестественно побледневшему от этого Сасори.  
  
— Ты-то здесь чего забыла? — недовольно спросил он, по привычке скрестив руки на груди и положив ногу на ногу, после чего бросил слегка настороженный взгляд.  
  
— Сон, — лаконично отозвалась Сакура и, пожав плечами, удобно пристроилась на диван рядом с улыбающимся Дейдарой, убравшим листок в карман. — А чего вы про неё спрашивали? Я только про клуб слышала.  
  
— Её мама волнуется — телефон отключен, сама шастает не пойми где. Ну, ты же знаешь Ино, — махнула рукой Саске, пропуская чёрные пряди сквозь пальцы (она всегда так делала, когда нервничала) и вглядываясь в непонятные символы замысловатой кодировки на экране ноутбука. — Только вот у нашего гения открылись ораторско-аналитические способности. С первым ты познакомилась несколько часов назад, а второе осветило некоторые предпочтения маньяка. Ну, про того, о котором уже третий месяц трындят, — пояснила она приподнявшей в недопонимании бровь подруге. — По наблюдениям Дея, этот ублюдок оказался любителем глаз холодного цвета. По крайней мере, все его жертвы чаще всего имели голубые и серые радужки. Остальные намного реже.  
  
— В смысле?.. То есть по-твоему он вырубал людей, приподнимал им веки, рассматривал радужку, и если нужная, то забирал в жертвы? А если нет, то оставлял валяться? Ты шутишь? Нет, я вижу перевес, но блин… это же просто тупо, разве нет?  
  
Дейдара покачал головой и поднял руку, останавливая поток возмущений.  
  
— Дело не столько в глазах, сколько в генах. Для нас карий цвет глаз считается доминантным, а голубой — рецессивным. Ну, ты наверняка в курсе. И если у азиата светлая радужка, значит в его поколении были смешанные браки. Улавливаешь?  
  
Сакура несколько секунд смотрела на него в непонимании, но после её осенило.  
  
— Борется за чистоту нации, хочешь сказать? Это более вероятно. Но всё равно странно.  
  
Тсукури закатил глаза.  
  
— Люди сами по себе странные, а он ещё и больной. Убедил?  
  
— Не совсем, но сделаю вид, что согласна с тобой.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. А теперь предлагаю заняться поисками этой девушки, раз уж она попадает в категорию.  
  
— Погоди. — Харуно оторопело уставилась на него. — Хочешь сказать, что Ино… Да не, чего смеяться-то?  
  
— Будет очень смешно, если её в новостях покажут? — мрачно проговорил Какузу, не вынимая рук из карманов. — Конечно, мозгодум из него хреновый, иначе бы не подходил ко мне как минимум неделю, — продолжал Куроки, стрельнув взглядом в сторону Тсукури. Тот осторожно потёр шишку на голове, — но лучше перестраховаться и проверить этот клуб, удостоверившись, что девчонка в порядке. В конце концов, с таким образом жизни она просто идеальная жертва.  
  
Сакура задумчиво посмотрела в пол и закусила губу: нет, Ино, конечно, доставучая до чертей, но если опасность реальна…  
  
— Тогда едем? — в потемневших глазах мелькнуло нетерпение. — Можем перехватить.  
  
— Подожди-подожди, — улыбнулась такой резкой смене настроения подруги Саске, — не всё так быстро. Приедем мы туда, а дальше что? Глупо рваться сломя голову, без поддержки, без какого-либо плана, согласись. Пейн, вы чего надумали?  
  
Медленно оторвав взгляд полупрозрачных с круговыми разводами по всей склере глаз от цветастой страницы журнала, мужчина задумчиво повертел гвоздик в губе.  
  
— Теоретически — связаться с ребятами из уголовного отдела и отправиться в клуб, но учитывая, что это дело — клинический висяк, то придётся справляться своими силами. Только вот каким образом? — устало добавил он, бросая красноречивый взгляд на абсолютно не слушающих их близнецов.  
  
— Почему? Они в любом случае должны предоставить людей, — недовольно спросила Учиха. — Звонили уже?  
  
Конан молча, не открывая глаз, указала на телефон, лежащий рядом с ней.  
  
— Дело не в том, что это висяк, — произнесла она, впервые открывая рот за вечер не для того, чтобы выпить кофе, а изложения своих мыслей. — Мне кажется, всё гораздо сложнее. С самого начала СМИ представило происходящее в свете безнадёжности, невозможности установить его личность, хотя и попыток-то как таковых не было. Вполне возможно, что власти просто не хотят, чтобы правда вылезла наружу.  
  
На несколько минут в комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь клавишными аккордами из наушников. Саске показалось, что из-под лохматой чёлки Обито лукаво блеснул алым огоньком глаз, но она списала это на отсвет экрана мобильника, который тот держал очень близко к лицу. Даже никогда не умолкающие близнецы мирно затихли в своём уголке, переглядываясь друг с другом.  
  
Хидан оторвался от полюбившейся ему булавки и, закрепив её, положил на столик, после чего сцепил окровавленные пальцы в замок и опёрся на них подбородком. В малиновых глазах видимо отражался сумбурный мыслительный процесс. Какузу лишь прищурился и повернулся к окну.  
  
— По-твоему, кого-то крышуют? — оторвался от монитора Кисаме, скептически посмотрев на Конан.  
  
— Не факт, — отозвалась она. — Может, этот человек настолько опасен, что просто не желают кипеж поднимать. Вообще, вариантов много, и надо бы проверить все.  
  
— А кто сказал, что он действует в одиночку? — добавил Итачи, вынимая флешку из разъёма и отдавая её Дейдаре. — Некоторых обнаруживали через пару часов после того, как видели последний раз. Вряд ли одному человеку под силу так быстро разобраться с жертвой. Вполне возможно, что замешан «Звук».  
  
После этих слов он повернул к остальным экран ноутбука, на котором была изображена фотография худощавого бледного мужчины с длинными чёрными волосами. Его широкий рот искажался кривой ухмылкой, но жёлтые с вертикальным зрачком глаза наводили ужас. Фото захватило вид лишь до пояса, но по ослепительной больничной робе, от которой отходили завязки, прочно удерживающие руки, стало понятно местонахождение этого неприятного человека.  
  
— Орочимару Саннин, больше известный как Змей, — продолжал Учиха. — Бывший лидер группировки, сейчас находится в психиатрической больнице — при медицинской экспертизе его признали невменяемым.  
  
Фотография сменилась: теперь с монитора на них насмешливо глядели светловолосые парни, идентичные по внешности — очевидно, близнецы. Их белые пряди безжизненно висели, а худые болезненные тела скрывались под тюремной формой; несмотря на это, юноши растягивали сине-зелёные губы в презрительной усмешке и вызывающе поблёскивали глазами с узкой, почти не обозначенной радужкой.  
  
— Сакон и Укон, прозвище — Бессмертные. Также состояли в «Звуке». Как выяснилось при обследовании, Орочимару вживил им какой-то неизвестный доселе препарат, благодаря которому у ребят слишком быстрая для обычного человека регенерация.  
  
Изображение братьев исчезло, а на их месте появилась рыжая девушка с озлобленным на весь мир взглядом больших карих глаз. В отличие от близнецов, у неё отсутствовала эта пугающая худоба, но жутковатая гримаса заставляла напрягаться не меньше. Судя по виду, если бы не скреплённые наручниками запястья, то от фотографа и мокрого места бы не осталось — так сердито она смотрела в объектив.  
  
— Таюя, также называют Играющей. Больше других преданна Орочимару, который вмонтировал в её флейту гипнотизирующее устройство — если она заиграет, то слышащий мелодию человек теряет над собой контроль, полностью подчиняясь тому, что ему скажут.  
  
Следующая фотография представляла полного рыжеволосого мужчину с довольно спокойным, ничего не выражающим лицом. В отличие от Таюи, чей цвет был насыщенно-алым, у него оттенок ирокеза склонялся больше в сторону оранжевого. Несмотря на всю кажущуюся умиротворённость, янтарные глаза смотрели остро и цепко, будто пристально изучая. Его проблематично было принять за заключённого, и тюремная роба с наручниками сильно контрастировала с общей внешностью.  
  
— Джиробо, его кличка — Крушитель. Тоже входит в состав банды. Из-за экспериментов Змея его тело слишком тяжело пробить — не всякая пуля возьмёт; ещё он обладает огромной физической силой.  
  
Слайд опять сменился и на этот раз на нём отражался загорелый юноша с крепким телосложением. Чёрные пряди были собраны в хвост, беспорядочно торчащий из-за головы, а тёмные глаза светились азартом. Казалось, что он даже не понимает, где находится — такая беззаботная улыбка находилась на тонких губах.  
  
— Кидомару. За профессиональные навыки связывания и искусные истязания жертв назвали Пауком. От Орочимару ему досталась способность к созданию паутины с использованием слюны.  
  
Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, Итачи отложил его в сторону и вынес вердикт:  
  
— Компания довольно колоритная, мы с Кисаме почти сразу же подумали на них.  
  
Пейн и Обито, будучи не понаслышке знакомыми со «Звуком», озабоченно переглянулись, а Дейдара с несвойственной ему яростью сверлил взглядом флешку, с которой были взяты эти фотографии с приложенными материалами. К Орочимару и его экспериментам он испытывал кристально-чистую, не смешанную ни с чем ненависть.  
  
Пожалуй, не находись Змей в больнице, Тсукури бы его уже собственноручно закопал. Дейдара машинально сжал и разжал кулаки, бросив неприязненный взгляд на ладони, покрытые шрамами. Сасори напрягся, отбивая по гладкой спинке дивана пальцами неровный ритм и краем глаза следя за помрачневшим лицом напарника.  
  
Близнецы умолкли сразу же, увидев Бессмертных, и теперь сверлили хмурым взглядом пол, изредка переглядываясь между собой. Конан листала аудиозаписи, не отвлекаясь на происходящее. Какузу раздражённо покачивал ногой, временами ударяясь о ножку стола, но абсолютно не замечал этого. Хидан при упоминании Таюи вернулся к булавке, начиная бездумно вводить остриё в кожу ладони под линией сердца.  
  
— Это они крали людей для опытов? — припомнила Саске нашумевшее дело, обширно резонировавшее некоторое время. — Так их же вроде прикрыли лет пять назад. К тому же, босс в дурке лежит, а остальные за решёткой.  
  
— Формально это так, но есть значительный нюанс: психиатрическую клинику, в которой находится Змей, возглавляет Якуши Кабуто, его бывший воспитанник (раньше Орочимару работал в детском доме). К тому же, на зоне, где пристроились остальные, на одну из ведущих должностей полтора года назад назначили Кагуя Кимимару, а он также является старым знакомым нашего питона. Не знаю уж, кто там такой умный в верхах распорядился.  
  
Закончив пояснение, Обито отключил разряженный телефон и положил его на подоконник, доставая сигареты. Вытащив одну, он рассеянно повертел её между пальцев. Спустя пару секунд положил обратно и медленно заговорил:  
  
— То, что указано на бумаге, нужно проверить самим. Предлагаю наведаться к этим сволочам.  
  
Пейн, сосредоточенно перелистывая журнал и совершенно не вчитываясь в текст, быстро кивнул, очевидно, что-то решая про себя.  
  
— Но и девчонку тоже так оставлять нельзя. Сейчас Итачи, Конан, Саске и Кисаме отправляются в клуб, а мы с Обито посетим Орочимару. Дейдара и Сасори, вы берёте на себя Крушителя. Играющая за Хиданом, Какузу проверяет Паука, значит, Зецу остаются Бессмертные. За неимением людей придётся справляться самим.  
  
— Зачем Саске и Конан идти с нами? — нахмурился Итачи, выразительно поглядев на часы. Те невозмутимо обозначили 1:28. — Слишком опасно, им там делать нечего.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как выглядит предполагаемая жертва? Вот и я не знаю. А Саске её каждый день видит, так что ей будет достаточно показать нам девчонку и скрыться. Если нам всё же встретится этот живодёр, то Конан о них позаботится.  
  
— А мне что делать? — поинтересовалась Сакура, провожая взглядом ускользнувшую переодеваться подругу. — Можно тоже с вами?  
  
— Тебе будет отдельное задание, — улыбнулся краешком губ Пейн, откладывая потрёпанный журнал и рывком поднимаясь с кресла. — Вы же с младшей Учиха одинаково хорошо разбираетесь в компьютерах, да? Так что сейчас Дейдара даст ключ к базе данных, а ты последишь за новостями по нашей теме.  
  
— О-о-окей, — протянула она. — Если что-нибудь найдётся, закинуть в документы?  
  
— Было бы неплохо, — ответил Итачи, смирившийся с тем, что сестра вместо того, чтобы спать, пойдёт с ними. Надевая лёгкую куртку, он в скором порядке зашёл в Интернет, ища самый быстрый маршрут до Temptation. — Вряд ли появятся новости, но всё же.  
  
Передав распечатку маршрута Кисаме, Учиха вышел из зала, по пути постучав в комнату сестры, тем самым требуя собираться быстрее. Почти все Акацуки направились в заданные пункты и только Дейдара что-то печатал на компьютере, а Сасори дремал, дожидаясь партнёра. Выходя из-за компьютерного стола и прогибаясь в жалобно хрустнувшем позвоночнике, Тсукури что-то быстро черкнул на том же листочке и положил его возле Харуно.  
  
— Вот на этот сайт войдёшь под указанными ником и паролем и база сразу же загрузится. Там вверху критерии поиска, разберёшься, в общем. Ну, мы пошли.  
  
Подойдя к Сасори, он тихонько позвал его; проснувшись, Акасуна зевнул и поднялся на ноги, после чего зашагал в сторону прихожей. Дейдара собрался было пойти за ним, пока Сакура не спросила:  
  
— Почему вместо того, чтобы искать более серьёзные зацепки, надо страдать фигнёй?  
  
Обернувшись, Тсукури коротким взглядом смерил усевшуюся за монитор девушку и, усмехнувшись, ответил:  
  
— Потому что единственное, что мы можем сейчас — это «страдать фигнёй». Всё слишком хреново, чтобы упускать малейшие детали и игнорировать возможность спасти людей. На данный момент твои действия за компьютером в полной мере приравниваются к нашим проверкам и вытаскиванию малолетней идиотки из задницы, только уровень безопасности гораздо выше. Не думай, что мы идиоты. Если есть хоть что-то, это надо использовать.  
  
С этими словами он вышел из комнаты под внимательным взглядом Сакуры, наблюдавшей за ним в небольшое зеркало, стоящее на столе.  
  
«А ведь у тебя тоже голубые глаза…»


	4. Chapter 4

Пробиваясь сквозь плотную толпу, извивающуюся под тяжёлые биты музыки, Саске раздражённо отмахивалась от тянущихся к ней рук посетителей клуба. По идее, это заведение и клубом-то назвать нельзя: так, забегаловка ниже среднего с непомерно претенциозным названием.  
  
Итачи с Кисаме были же куда менее деликатны, до хруста сжимая надоедливые конечности и откидывая в стороны их не менее надоедливых владельцев. Конан плавно следовала за Хошигаке, используя его как расчистителя дороги и таким образом минуя нежелательные контакты.  
  
Запах алкоголя, табака и грязных тел вызывал отвращение, а из-за яркого мерцающего света приходилось часто моргать, потому что плывущие перед глазами блики убавляли видимость. Пьяные выкрики и беспричинный смех вкупе с громкой бестолковой мелодией раздражали слуховые рецепторы, а огромная разномастная толпа беззаботно двигалась под музыку, хотя со стороны это больше напоминало эпилептические припадки.  
  
В основном здесь развлекались подростки, счастливо сверкающие красными потными лицами и взглядами олигофренов, но иногда встречались и люди в возрасте — они, как правило, понуро сидели у барной стойки, где народу поменьше, и в одиночку глушили не самое качественное пойло. Казалось, даже если начнётся Апокалипсис, никто не оторвётся от своего бокала и не прекратит танцевать — настолько атмосфера пропиталась безудержным весельем и грязью.  
  
— Так мы до утра возиться будем! — прокричал Хошигаке, угрожающе зыркнув на совсем обнаглевшего паренька, шлёпнувшего его по заду. Мальчишка намёк понял и быстро ретировался в другой конец зала от греха подальше. — Надо повыше забраться!  
  
Несмотря на то, что слова Кисаме почти полностью потонули в громовой музыке, Итачи услышал его и не смог не согласиться — ведь такими темпами они и правда мало что обнаружат, а время поджимает. Запрокинув голову, Учиха заметил что-то наподобие балкона, от которого с двух сторон отходили лестницы. Конечно, не самый лучший выбор, но больше ничего не оставалось, а это единственное место, откуда обзор стоял бы в более выгодной позиции, чем сейчас.  
  
«Если мы вчетвером туда полезем, то не просто до утра, а до утра следующего дня не управимся, — Итачи внимательно изучал балкон, казавшийся тихим и спокойным. Взгляд медленно перешёл на Конан и Саске, привлекающих немалую долю мужского внимания. — Да и девчонок лучше бы подальше отсюда убрать».  
  
Пару секунд подумав, Итачи подошёл к сестре, стоявшей на цыпочках и пытавшейся что-то высмотреть, и тронул её за плечо. Та обернулась.  
  
— Что?  
  
Пока она отвлеклась на брата, отвергнутый Кисаме мальчишка оценивающе пробежался по маленькой девичьей фигурке и, решив попытать счастья в женском обществе, подплыл к обособленной четвёрке людей, слишком выделяющейся из толпы посетителей клуба своей серьёзностью и неприступностью. Это слегка… настораживало.  
  
С первого взгляда было понятно, что они здесь «лишние», а их хмурый вид и трезвый взгляд совершенно не вписывался в окружающую картину. Пожалуй, будь паренёк более внимательным, то никогда бы не подошёл, но алкоголь словно отправил на свалку все тормоза, как и инстинкт самосохранения.  
  
Развязно оскалившись, он вальяжно обхватил не ожидавшую такого Учиху со спины, по-хозяйски пробираясь влажными костлявыми пальцами под кофту. Саске едва сдержалась, чтобы не подскочить на месте от столь наглого вторжения в своё личное пространство, и, толком ещё не поняв, что произошло, резко перехватила мужское запястье, быстрым движением выворачивая его до хруста.  
  
Со стороны непутёвого обольстителя донёсся болезненный стон, переходящий в надсадный скулёж по мере увеличения нажима на руку. С видимым раздражением отбросив от себя покалеченного парня, который стремительно куда-то уползал на карачках, Саске вновь повернулась к брату, выжидающе приподняв бровь.  
  
На мгновение выглянувшая из-за плеча Хошигаке Конан в одобрительном жесте показала поднятый вверх большой палец, после чего вновь скрылась за широкой спиной. Ей самой хотелось поставить на место парочку нахалов, но усталость подавила этот благородный порыв, и Хаюми решила обойтись малой кровью, искусно лавируя за Акулой, чей взгляд становился уже просто кровожадным и отпугивал добрую половину посетителей.  
  
Сам же Кисаме сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил, не желая акцентировать внимание на происшедшем, но мысленно всё-таки посочувствовал мальчишке, хотя минуту назад был готов оторвать ему все причиндалы. Итачи неодобрительно покачал головой, ещё больше убеждаясь в своём намерении относительно смены местонахождения женской части: если паренёк позовёт охрану и укажет на сестру, выгонят всех четверых.  
  
— Вы с Конан подниметесь на второй этаж и посмотрите оттуда, а мы ещё здесь пройдёмся, — произнёс он, усиленно повышая голос. Музыка попросту оглушала, и пришлось напрячь горло для своих слов. — Маякнёте, если что.  
  
Девушка кивнула и махнула рукой флегматично оглядывающейся по сторонам женщине, указывая наверх. Хаюми пожала плечами и направилась к лестнице, расположенной слева, а Саске зашла с правой стороны. Поднимаясь по обшарпанным ступенькам, она хмуро покосилась на испачканные в чём-то перила, из которых местами торчали штыри, будто сломавшиеся балясины заменили другими, с более габаритной лестницы. Краска давным-давно облезла, напоминая о себе лишь небольшими вкраплениями болотного цвета. Стараясь ничего не трогать, Учиха быстро прошлась по не внушающим особого доверия ступенькам, с которых осыпалось немного каменной крошки.  
  
«Будто перехожу на другую сторону по дряхлому мостику из верёвок и гнилых досок, — неожиданно подумалось ей. — А под ним лава. Или острые камни. И каждый шаг может стать последним. С первого эта штука выглядела куда приличнее, — настороженный взгляд смерил открывшуюся местность, а нога аккуратно ступила на гулко отозвавшуюся поверхность пола. — Какая же тут темень, блин».  
  
Конан поверхностно осмотрела предложенную ей «дорожку» и, проверив её на прочность пробными шагами, так же быстро взлетела по ним наверх, совершенно не глядя по сторонам. В отличие от Саске, обстановка её мало интересовала. Прибыв на место, она сразу же начала высматривать Ино в пьяной толпе внизу.  
  
«Побыстрее бы со всем закончить и лечь спать. — Хаюми утомлённо зевнула, краем глаза наблюдая за веселящимися людьми. — Угораздило же Дейдару вывести свои гениальные идеи на ночь глядя».  
  
Услышав глухой удар слева и судорожный, явно девичий вскрик, она чуть повернула голову в сторону потревожившего звука, но света было настолько мало, что ей удалось разглядеть лишь общие очертания. Тем не менее, Конан распознала Учиху по шапочке-кошке, высокие ушки которой вырывались из стандартного строения черепа. Тихонько свистнув, тем самым давая понять, что она на месте и уже за работой, Хаюми вернулась к «сканированию» народа.  
  
Никто не задумался о том, что второй этаж — непозволительная роскошь для заведения подобного уровня.  
  
Здесь было гораздо тише, чем внизу, и свет не бил в глаза; точнее, его единственным источником служила тусклая лампа на стене, работающая явно на последнем издыхании. Практически полное отсутствие людей очень удивило, и с первого же шага Саске споткнулась обо что-то, что после толчка мягко откатилось в сторону. Она вздрогнула: это ощущение…  
  
«Откуда?.. — взор медленно и неверяще опустился на неожиданную преграду. Девушка присела на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Даже темнота не помешала взгляду встретиться с выцветшей радужкой, обрамлявшей расширенный зрачок. Глаза, которые уже никогда не закроются, безразлично смотрели сквозь. — Откуда здесь, мать вашу, мёртвая голова?!»  
  
Она резко отступила назад и направила взор на то место, где, предположительно, должно находиться тело. Только там ничего не было. Его попросту обезглавили, оставив здесь только голову, неизвестно что сделав с остальной частью. Даже думать не хотелось о причине столь зверского убийства, а ещё о том, как часто здесь происходит подобное.  
  
И какова вероятность того, что прямо сейчас из-за спины не выпрыгнет «палач». Заправив мешающую чёлку, Учиха расслабленно смежила веки на полминуты, после чего медленно открыла глаза, по-новому осматривая своё местонахождение — зрение немного адаптировалось к темноте.  
  
В тёмных углах скрючились худые изломанные тела, периодически сотрясаемые судорогами. Откуда-то доносились надсадные стоны и тяжёлое дыхание, а на полу валялись разбитые бутылки и шприцы. Справа раздавался не то кашель, не то смех, но по удушающему запаху рвоты можно было догадаться, что несчастного попросту выворачивало наизнанку, а он этого даже не замечал.  
  
Кругом царила грязь — даже на стенах виднелись следы от ботинок, заставляя призадуматься о возможности хождения по вертикальным поверхностям. Затхлый, противный запах неприятно бил по носу, вызывая желание выбежать отсюда и вдохнуть свежего воздуха.  
  
Хоть в клубе ароматы не самые лучшие, но они живые: нет этих сладковато-старческих ноток разлагающихся и гниющих изнутри тел. Лампочка услужливо мигнула, тем самым на мгновенье оттенив обстановку и наконец позволив совладать с собой. Саске растеряно подняла взгляд и медленно обвела им более чем неуютное помещение.  
  
«Как-то не стыкуется. — Она прищурилась, обходя отделённую от корпуса голову, о которую ненароком споткнулась, — в клубах не должно быть таких… — девушка поморщилась, наткнувшись в потёмках на болезненно простонавшее от этого тело, — чил-аутов. Или доступ по заказу… что-то вроде притона. Ведь сам Temptation ничего собой не представляет, если подумать. Единственное, чем можно привлечь людей — наркота. Но обезглавливание… Что тут произошло? Да и вход сюда вполне свободный, всё как на ладони — при желании любой может войти. И в отличие от нижнего зала, здесь вряд ли есть камеры: при такой темени невозможно что-либо зафиксировать. Может, временами заглядывают чистильщики?»  
  
Тут вспомнился тихий свист, на который она поначалу не обратила внимания — значит, напарница уже добралась сюда. Тщательно глядя под ноги, девушка направилась к перилам, замечая облокотившуюся на них Хаюми. Конан со своей стороны спокойно наблюдала за происходящим внизу из-под прикрытых век, совершенно не обращая внимания на место, в котором находилась — её, похоже, вообще ничего не интересовало, кроме выполнения задания.  
  
Нехорошее чувство всё больше давило на сознание, а инстинкт самосохранения орал благим матом: «Беги отсюда и не возвращайся!», но вид флегматичной спутницы, лениво рассматривающей веселящихся посетителей, немного успокоил тревогу, поселившуюся в сердце.  
  
Сейчас Саске пыталась руководствоваться холодным расчётом, несмотря на подрагивающие от напряжения руки и неровное дыхание — в последнее время нервы совсем ни к чёрту, а тут ещё и серийный маньяк, из-за которого приходится стоять в этом зловонном помещении и ждать, пока он снова на кого-нибудь не нападёт. К тому же, Яманака они так и не нашли…  
  
«Паршивая ситуация. — Учиха закусила губу, направляясь к Конан. — Надо побыстрее выбираться отсюда».  
  
Подойдя к перилам, девушка начала пристально всматриваться в беснующуюся толпу на первом этаже, безуспешно пытаясь найти выжженный пероксидом конский хвост. Нужный хвост, ведь обесцвеченных шевелюр здесь более чем хватало. Неподалёку виднелись Итачи и Кисаме, отошедшие в тень, чтобы их больше не тревожили. Они возбуждённо о чём-то переговаривались, близко склоняясь друг к другу.  
  
— Там её нет, — донёсся из-за спины голос Хаюми, постукивающей ноготком по перилам. — По крайней мере, я не узнала никого, даже отдалённо похожего.  
  
По пути в клуб Саске подробно описала внешность Яманака остальным, и шанс того, что блондинку пропустили, был ничтожно мал. Значит, Ино либо ушла отсюда, либо…  
  
— Она здесь, на этом этаже, — подтвердила догадку Конан. — Больше негде. Зовём ребят?  
  
По сути, помощь мужчин особо не требовалась — девушки могли постоять за себя, но находиться в тёмном помещении под аккомпанемент болезненных стонов и смрада, да ещё и в компании нескольких трупов не очень-то уютно даже, казалось бы, безразличной ко всему напарнице.  
  
«Как только закончим со всем этим, — мрачно подумала Хаюми, поправляя в волосах бумажный цветок, — прибью Дейдару. И Пейна. Первого за „гениальные открытия“, второго за поощрение первого».  
  
Саске тоже особого удовольствия не испытывала, поэтому сразу согласилась, попутно гадая, в каком состоянии они застанут одноклассницу, потому что, глядя на харкающих кровью посетителей, в голову приходили не самые радужные мысли. Конан отправила «маячок» Хошигаке, и через пару минут те поднялись на второй этаж. Первое, что они сделали, это прикрыли глаза на некоторое время, после чего стали всматриваться в помещение. Их реакция не слишком отличалась от реакции девушек.  
  
— Что за нахрен? — выразил всеобщую мысль Кисаме, с видимым недоумением оглядываясь кругом. — Два в одном, что ли?  
  
— Похоже на то, — хмуро отозвался Итачи, всё ещё пытаясь привыкнуть к резкому спаду освещения. — И куда теперь?  
  
После этого вопроса воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь протяжными стонами. Хотелось забить на всё и пойти домой, но задание есть задание. Учиха тяжело вздохнул: повторяющиеся подряд бессонные ночи совершенно не приносили дельных мыслей, а посторонние звуки раздавались в голове непозволительно громко, переводя на себя внимание и мешая сосредоточиться.  
  
«Надо бы и этот этаж прочесать, но… — Напряжённый взгляд упёрся в грязную стену. — По-моему, смысла никакого. В лучшем случае мы найдём девчонку в состоянии не стояния, а в худшем обнаружим только её тело. Ни то, ни другое не принесёт ничего хорошего. Проклятье… Надо было ещё как минимум одного взять с собой, хоть того же Хидана — он, кажется, любит все эти злачные места. Как раз для его кровавых ритуалов».  
  
— Давай мы с Конан налево, а вы направо? — предложила Саске, оборвав ход размышлений. Она обняла себя руками для того, чтобы хоть немного спастись от гуляющих туда-сюда сквозняков.  
  
— Нет уж, — отрезал старший. Не хватало ещё, чтобы с девчонками что-то случилось. — Ты идёшь со мной, а Конан с Кисаме. Встречаемся здесь через… — он посмотрел на время, — полчаса, даже если сдвигов не будет. Нечего вам самим тут шастать.  
  
Девушки переглянулись и пожали плечами — с их стороны возражений не было, наоборот: с крепкими мужчинами путешествовать по мрачным комнатам намного комфортнее. Разделившись таким образом, они направились каждый в свою сторону.  
  
— Может, твоя подруга вообще не собиралась идти сюда? — с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил Итачи, отпинывая от себя попадающиеся на полу шприцы. — Или уже ушла домой?  
  
— Не думаю, — покачала головой сестра. — Тогда Сакура бы позвонила. Да и вероятность того, что она не здесь — нулевая, поверь.  
  
«Детки, чёрт бы их побрал», — поморщился Учиха, заворачивая за угол; судя по тяжёлому дыханию и надсадным стонам, там явно кто-то был.  
  
Как и ожидалось, в тёмном закутке находились люди: девушка и парень. Один тяжело привалился к стене, запрокинув голову навстречу потолку, а из его рта текла вязкая струйка слюны. Изломанная фигура напоминала марионетку из коллекции Сасори, и бессмысленный взгляд придавал больше сходства с безвольной куклой.  
  
Между ног худощавого подростка склонилась девушка, размеренно двигая головой. Копна перетянутых светлых волос, так знакомых Учихе, раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. На Ино была надета лишь короткая фиолетовая юбчонка, абсолютно ничего не скрывающая. Рядом валялся на треть заполненный полупрозрачной жидкостью шприц.  
  
Саске отвела взгляд от мерзкого зрелища: было мучительно стыдно перед братом за бывшую подругу, и в то же время девушка была поражена тем, что Ино на игле. Конечно, все знали о шлюховатости Яманака, но ублажать за дозу… Вряд ли о таком кто-нибудь догадывался.  
  
«За исключением этого балдеющего парня, — презрительно скривилась Учиха. — Так теперь ты ещё и колешься?»  
  
Хотелось просто пройти мимо, сделать вид, что не знаешь её, а ещё лучше — заставить брата развидеть акт… нетривиальной сделки. Мысль о том, что Итачи стал свидетелем блядства одноклассницы, пугала — неизвестно, как он поведёт себя после подобного зрелища. Надо было настоять на своём и пойти с Конан.  
  
Тогда не возникло бы такое противное и тревожное ощущение, словно находишься на минном поле. И по полю ходишь не ты, а кто-то другой, постоянно балансирующий между горячими точками, и если он всё-таки неосторожно ступит на бомбу, ты тоже взорвёшься, хотя и пальцем ничего не касаешься.  
  
— Это она? — ровно уточнил брат, глядя на реакцию Саске. Он бы и не придал никакого значения увлечённой парочке, если бы не её застывшее выражение лица. — Забираем? — дождавшись неуверенного кивка, безразлично спросил Учиха.  
  
Он догадывался о чувстве неловкости, поэтому и не подал вида, что как-то заинтересован в происходящем. Только внутри разлилось липкое, неприятное ощущение какой-то брезгливости: факт того, что это грязная девчонка была какое-то время близка с их семьёй, вызывал отвращение. Вдруг из кармана Саске раздалась вибрация, прозвучавшая непозволительно громко в стоящей до этого тишине. Вытащив мерцающий телефон, девушка ответила на вызов.  
  
— Слушаю, — тихо проговорила она в трубку, наблюдая за блаженно улыбающимся парнем. Ему сейчас, наверное, очень хорошо.  
  
— Привет, — напряжённо сказали на другом конце провода. Звонила Сакура. — Тут тётя Яманака на измене, прямо с ума сходит. Вы нашли Ино?  
  
— Да. — Чёрные глаза зло сузились. Юноша, будто издеваясь, растянул тонкие губы в ещё более широкой улыбке, и от этого его бледное лицо покрылось множественными складками.  
  
«Лучше бы не находили».  
  
— Ну слава Богу! — обрадовалась Харуно. — С ней всё в порядке?  
  
— Более чем. — Блондинка лениво отстранилась от брызнувшего спермой члена, который она так долго и скрупулёзно обрабатывала. Видимо, из-за героина парень долго не мог кончить. Несколько попавших на лицо капелек она вытерла тыльной стороной ладони и потянулась к шприцу, при этом глядя на мальчишку: не заберёт ли? Но тому, казалось, вообще всё было до лампочки, и он окончательно сполз по стене. — Я тебе позже перезвоню, ладно?  
  
Неожиданно на смену отвращения и стыда явилось чувство некого озлобления. Причём не просто явилось, а крепко ударило в голову. Саске как наяву видела плачущую мать этой распутной девки, которая даже не соизволила предупредить о своём запоздалом приходе домой. Вспомнились регулярные подколки и провокации в школе. И желание стереть глумливую ухмылочку с лица — тоже.  
  
Отключив телефон, Учиха стремительно подлетела к Ино и жёстко схватилась в основание хвоста. На ощупь волосы казались жирными, будто месяц не встречали воды и шампуня, но сейчас это не волновало. Пинком отбросив шприц от тянущейся к нему ладони, она с яростью приложила лицо бывшей подруги о своё колено, потом ещё раз, и ещё…  
  
Неизвестно, сколько бы это продолжалось, если бы ладонь, судорожно вцепившуюся в шелушащуюся кожу головы, мягко не сжали. Девушка перевела помутневший от ненависти взгляд на непроницаемое лицо Итачи. Тот молча указал на Яманака, с первого удара потерявшую сознание и представлявшую теперь более чем жалкое зрелище. Саске лишь раздражённо фыркнула.  
  
***  
  
— Не думаю, что вам удастся поговорить с ним, господа, — поправив круглые очки, терпеливо произнёс мужчина. — Он сейчас не в самом лучшем состоянии.  
  
— И всё же, мы настаиваем, — ответил Пейн, глядя прямо в глаза доктору. — Нам надо кое-что узнать у него.  
  
И вновь эта вежливая, словно приклеенная на лицо улыбка. Она очень раздражала, ведь фальшь чувствовалась за версту, и не меньше пугала. Создавалось ощущение, что с такой же милой ухмылочкой Кабуто уговаривает родственников безнадёжно больных на проведение эвтаназии. Зачёсанные в низкий хвост пепельные волосы послушно лежали на спине, а чёрные глаза пытливо смотрели на нежданных посетителей.  
  
Разве что овальное лицо с удивительно правильными чертами и огромные круглые очки выделялись. В общем же создавалось впечатление серого мышонка, непонятно зачем находившегося в психиатрической больнице. Даже не верилось, что сам Якуши является директором «жёлтого дома».  
  
— А разрешение у вас есть? — спросил он, поместив руки в глубокие карманы халата.  
  
Конечно, Кабуто прекрасно понимал, что никакого разрешения нет, иначе его бы не упрашивали столько времени. Ну не мог он вот так запросто пропустить их к Орочимару. Не мог и всё. Дело даже не в правилах (удостоверения ему показали) и не в позднем времени визита.  
  
Причина была совсем из другой оперы: хотелось поиздеваться и выплеснуть напряжение, скопившееся за день. Да, непрофессионально, но что поделать? В конце концов, ему сегодня ощутимо пощекотали нервы — надо же получить хоть какую-то компенсацию.  
  
— Нет, — скрипнул зубами Пейн, пытаясь успокоиться. — И вы это сами знаете! Но нам необходимо увидеться с ним.  
  
«А если его по голове стукнуть, ничего страшного не произойдёт? Мы бы спокойненько прошли до Змея и устроили допрос с пристрастием».  
  
Идеально белые стены неприятно давили на сознание, а люминесцентные, чуть моргающие лампы почти сливались с потолком. Ощущение, будто попал в белый светящийся куб. Даже на дверях вместо ручек находились плоские сенсорные панели, словно ограждая их от какой-либо выпуклости, нарушающей гармоничную гладкость.  
  
Невольно ориентация терялась и казалось, что куда-то падаешь, но на самом деле положение вполне устойчивое. Вопреки различным жутким историям, описывающим эту больницу, не было таинственного полумрака, не раздавались безумные крики пациентов, а на дверях не болтались решётки с тянущимися оттуда руками.  
  
Всё цивильно, и с первого взгляда можно понять, что за больными идёт надлежащий уход. Но в то же время… Эта безупречная чистота вкупе с идеальной белизной напрягали. Кабуто словно не замечал тяжёлой атмосферы и всё так же улыбался — ему здесь более чем комфортно.  
  
Ходили слухи, что предыдущий директор покинул пост около пяти лет назад — как раз тогда, когда повязали Звук, и на его место заступил Якуши. Вообще, именно при нём клиника стала такой… выбеленной. Мужчина сам сливался со светлыми стенами, и при желании его можно было не заметить, пройдя мимо.  
  
— Хорошо, только недолго, — сдался наконец Кабуто под угрожающим прицелом двух пар глаз. — Три минуты вам хватит?  
  
«Какая, мать его, щедрость! — Стиснул челюсти Обито. — Целых три минуты! Конечно, всё успеем. И нахрена мы тут, интересно, „корочками“ трясли, распинались столько времени?»  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Пейн, ущипнув Учиху за руку, тем самым призывая молчать и не устраивать скандала. — Мы надолго не задержим.  
  
Тот кивнул и сказал:  
  
— Следуйте за мной. — После чего развернулся и пошёл в сторону массивных дверей, за которыми находилось отделение для пациентов, связанных с преступным миром.  
  
Введя код на сенсорной панели, Кабуто дождался, пока створки бесшумно откроются, и жестом пригласил гостей внутрь. Немного помедлив, детективы всё же двинулись по нужному направлению, заходя в длинный коридор. Здесь обстановка ничем не отличалась от предыдущей, за исключением одного: двери в палаты «жильцов» были полностью прозрачными. Стекло или пластик — непонятно, но в прочности преграды сомневаться не приходилось.  
  
— Обычно мы вообще обходимся без дверей, — словно прочитав их мысли, оповестил Якуши, — но тут, сами понимаете, особенный случай. Так что приходится использовать пуленепробиваемое стекло.  
  
Подойдя к одной из палат, их сопровождающий склонился к небольшому прибору и позволил голубоватому лучу просканировать свой глаз. После этого он быстро поморгал и провёл карточкой по появившейся полоске, пояснив:  
  
— Кодом и пропуском может воспользоваться кто угодно, а сетчатка индивидуальна.  
  
Дверь тихо поднялась, и Кабуто быстрым шагом прошёл туда, сразу же включив свет. Похоже, что в темноте он чувствовал себя неуютно. Люминесцентные лампы моментально озарили комнату, мебель которой включала в себя лишь узкую кровать и тумбочку, расположенную у противоположной стены.  
  
На койке смиренно лежал Орочимару и настороженно смотрел на них сквозь спутанные пряди длинных волос. Обито и Пейн синхронно вздрогнули: даже крепко связанный по рукам и ногам, исхудавший и обессиленный, Змей производил пугающее впечатление.  
  
— Три минуты, — напомнил Кабуто, после чего встал у изголовья кровати пациента.  
  
Пейн кивнул и прямо спросил:  
  
— Твоя банда в ответе за происходящие в последнее время убийства?  
  
Тишина длилась ровно полторы минуты — напряжённые детективы едва ли не отсчитывали секунды в ожидании ответа, пока не раздался хриплый смех со стороны Орочимару. Кабуто тоже едва сдерживал улыбку. Если бы он знал, по какому делу пришли эти двое, то никогда бы их сюда не пустил. Отсмеявшись, Змей сверкнул ядовито-жёлтыми глазами и прошипел:  
  
— Конечно. В моменты прихода чего только не сделаешь. Господа, вы хоть поняли, о чём спросили вообще? Да я с этой кроватью, по милости нашего доктора Тоттори, — красноречивый взгляд на Кабуто и раздражённый кивок в сторону ложа, привинченного к полу, — не расстаюсь. Даже помыться сам не могу.  
  
«Теоретически он прав. — Пейн оценивающе поглядел на отходящие от каркаса кровати прочные на вид эластичные ленты, опутывающие тело, — Но чёрт его знает».  
  
— То есть, вы ни при чём? — спросил Обито, пытливо глядя прямо в яркие глаза преступника, словно пытаясь что-то прочесть в них.  
  
— Абсолютно. — Широко улыбнулся Змей, поворачиваясь к врачу. — А если не верите, спросите его. Он меня вечно под таблетками держит, сволочь.  
  
— Не расстраивайтесь. — Улыбнулся тот, поправляя очки. — На сегодня приём лекарств окончен.  
  
— Ох, какое счастье, — саркастично отозвался Орочимару. — А от кровати отвяжете?  
  
— Нет, — с той же мягкой улыбкой ответил Якуши.  
  
— Я же говорю. — Вновь повернулся Змей к детективам. — Сволочь.  
  
Наблюдая за словесной баталией, Акацуки мрачно переглянулись: единственная зацепка неумолимо ускользала.  
  
***  
  
— Пошёл нахрен, дебила кусок!  
  
Хидан обречённо закатил глаза: вот уже десять минут ему приходилось выслушивать подобные высказывания в свой адрес, и если бы не стоящий за спиной с каменным лицом Кимимару, он бы ответил не менее забористо. Благодаря своей настойчивости, ему удалось урвать несколько минут для свидания с Таюей, но и этого времени оказалось мало.  
  
Ещё и Кагуя согласился при условии, что встреча будет проходить под его личным наблюдением. Следователь оказался неплохим парнем, и вряд ли бы стал покрывать преступников — таких людей Хидан просто чувствовал, поэтому и не возникал по поводу ограничения времени. То, что его вообще запустили в столь поздний час, уже огромная уступка со стороны Кимимару.  
  
— Спрошу ещё раз: убийства за последние месяцы ваших рук дело? — терпеливо повторил он, покусывая щёку с внутренней стороны.  
  
«Вот ведь злющая какая… Не ебёт тебя никто, что ли? Или наоборот… — Взгляд соскользнул на приоткрытые тюремной робой худые плечи, на которых красовалась куча синяков. — Надо не мебель к полу приколачивать, а вот таких агрессивно-зубастых идиоток».  
  
Тем временем Таюя почему-то начала задыхаться и перестала кричать, лишь гневно сверля взглядом. То, что она замолкла, изрядно удивило Мацураси. До задержания они часами орали друг на друга, а тут выдохлась через пятнадцать минут. Видимо, тюрьма её существенно подкосила.  
  
— Время вышло, — монотонно произнёс Кагуя, открывая тяжёлые двери и запуская конвоиров. — Уведите. Вы говорили о маньяке, чьё дело основательно нашумело несколько недель назад?  
  
— Ага, — встрепенулся Хидан, поднимая взгляд на апатичного мужчину, так и стоявшего возле входа. Может, у него удастся что-нибудь узнать? — О нём самом.  
  
— Боюсь вас разочаровать, но Играющая не имеет к нему никакого отношения. — Губы стража порядка тронула едва заметная улыбка. — Не тот уровень.  
  
— В смысле? — не понял Хидан, слегка озадаченный ответом.  
  
— Из-за экспериментов Орочимару семь месяцев назад у неё обнаружили центральный рак лёгких. С тех пор ей явно не до этого, — пояснил Кагуя, расправляя плечи. — Не думаю, что кто-то из оставшихся членов Звука замешан здесь. Понимаю, что доверять бывшим воспитанникам Змея не выгодно, но всё же. Вы просто тратите время.  
  
После этих слов он покинул помещение, оставив Хидана наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
***  
  
— Что это с ним? — спросил Дейдара, вглядываясь в полного мужчину за стеклом. — Почему глаза завязаны?  
  
Джиробо чуть повернул голову в их сторону, будто чувствуя, что говорят о нём. Ни услышать, ни тем более увидеть наблюдающих он не мог из-за повязки, скрывающей глаза.  
  
— Он ослепил себя, как только оказался здесь, — ответил Кимимару, устало откидывая мешающиеся пряди с лица: два часа ночи, как-никак. — Хотите поговорить с ним?  
  
— Было бы неплохо, — сказал Сасори, недоверчиво посмотрев на рыжеволосого. — Нам не сообщали, что он слепой.  
  
— А это важно? — скептически приподнял бровь Тсукури, заходя в открытое помещение.  
  
Мужчина тут же поднял голову на звук и чуть заметно поджал губы.  
  
— Вам что-то нужно? — с удивительным спокойствием произнёс он, неловко брякнув наручниками.  
  
Было заметно, что присутствие людей очень напрягало его, хоть он и пытался не показывать этого. Напарники переглянулись, и Дейдара отошёл в сторону от невидимого взора заключённого, тогда как Сасори присел на предложенный стул и прямо спросил:  
  
— Вы имеете какое-либо отношение к жестоким убийствам за последнее время? — ещё не договорив, он осознал всю нелепость вопроса, и поэтому смешался, услышав тихий, не изменившийся тон собеседника.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Лицо Крушителя сейчас было настолько умиротворённым и абсолютно не вязавшимся со своим прозвищем, что детективы на секунду усомнились в том, что перед ними член легендарной банды, державшей недавно в страхе весь город. На фотографии, показанной им Итачи, мужчина выглядел тоже не особо буйно, но всё-таки отличия имелись.  
  
Возможно, дело было в не особо чистой повязке, закрывающей глазницы, или во впавших щеках с блеклой щетиной. Волосы заключённого немного отросли, путаясь сальными прядями, а на висках белела седина. Джиробо выглядел сейчас просто-напросто жалко по сравнению со своим прошлым обликом.  
  
— Что-то ещё? — мягко проговорил он, отвлекая Акацуки от пристального изучения его внешности.  
  
Те синхронно покачали головами, но когда спохватились, мужчина слабо растянул губы в некоем подобии улыбки и, поднимаясь из-за стола, сказал:  
  
— Было приятно пообщаться.  
  
Он кивнул сидящему напротив Сасори и стоящему у стены Дейдаре и, сопровождаемый Кимимару, медленно вышел.  
  
— И что это было? — нахмурился Акасуна, зарывая пальцы в алую шевелюру. — Приятно, блин, пообщаться. Ладно, пошли на выход. Хидан ждёт.  
  
Блондин отошёл от стены, к которой несколько раз успел прислониться за время короткого допроса и, отряхивая рубашку, быстро кивнул: хотелось покинуть это место как можно скорее и никогда больше не возвращаться сюда. Пусть даже и не в роли преступника, но находиться здесь было неприятно.  
  
И ещё… Дейдара решил отойти в тень потому, что присутствие этого человека немного… Нет, не пугало. Наверное, так же себя чувствовал бы кролик перед удавом, как Тсукури рядом с этим незрячим мужчиной. Несмотря на то, что он передвинулся практически бесшумно, ему казалось, что взгляд был всё время направлен на него.  
  
***  
  
— Скажи уже что-нибудь, — с видимым раздражением произнёс Какузу, слегка шипя от боли в обожжённых руках.  
  
«Надо было Хидана за бумагами послать, а не самому лезть, — мимоходом отметил он, глядя на счастливо улыбающегося юношу, от которого битый час не мог добиться ничего, кроме хихиканья. — И ему приятно, и у меня порядок, а то из-за проклятущих бинтов ничего толком делать не могу. Мститель недорезанный… Тротила ему, видите ли, мало! Нечего подрывать всё подряд, тогда и с запасами проблем не будет».  
  
— Зря стараетесь, — в который раз предупредил Кагуя, очнувшись от дремоты. — Мы даже показаний не получили.  
  
— Он нормальный вообще? — с сомнением спросил детектив, пока его не перебила очередная волна беспричинного смеха, исходящая от Кидомару. — По-моему, смирительная рубашка его заждалась.  
  
Едва он закончил фразу, как лицо юноши покраснело, на лбу выступила испарина, а из полностью охрипшего горла вырвался не то кашель, не то хохот. По щекам полились слёзы, глаза покрылись паутиной сосудов, отчего белки перестали оправдывать своё название.  
  
Из уголка рта потекла струйка слюны, зубы же начали отбивать чечётку, и Какузу всерьёз забеспокоился, не откусит ли тот себе язык, но даже сейчас Паук продолжал смеяться. Он смеялся, до хруста в шее запрокинув голову и сотрясаясь всем телом.  
  
Кимимару скучающе смотрел на преступника, будто видел подобное уже много раз и ничего нового для себя не открыл. Оперевшись подбородком на ладонь, он лениво перевёл взгляд на Куроки и протянул:  
  
— Здоровее не бывает. Придуривается.  
  
От согнувшегося пополам и затихшего было парня вновь раздался смешок, тихий и жалкий по сравнению с предыдущим приступом, но не менее едкий и злой. Чуть распрямившись, он вперил горящий взор в Какузу, отчего тот отшатнулся: кто, кто, чёрт побери, признал этого пацана вменяемым? Да он же чокнутый на всю голову! Мужчина едва заставил себя выдержать направленную на себя ненависть, светящуюся в глубоких глазах напротив. Приосанившись, наклонился ближе, хотя наоборот хотел выйти отсюда и побыстрее.  
  
— Почему ты не смеёшься? — прошептал Паук обескровленными губами. — Ведь тут так весело!  
  
Кагуя сделал знак рукой, и стоящие рядом конвоиры быстро подхватили под руки разбушевавшегося парня. Из-за сильной акустики в коридоре ещё долго раздавалось гулкое «Ха-ха-ха, весело-о-о!», постепенно теряясь в лабиринте множественных переходов. Когда эхо перестало отдаваться, Какузу медленно стёр ладонью выступивший на лбу пот, глубоко вздыхая. Кимимару с интересом поглядел на него, а потом усмехнулся.  
  
— Все так реагируют на него, ничего не поделаешь. В первый раз я тоже испугался, — легко произнёс он, вставая со стула. — Можете не верить, но никаких отклонений у него не обнаружили.  
  
— И зачем всё это? — неопределённо обвёл допросную рукой мужчина, немного успокоившись.  
  
— Ну, надо же ему как-то развлекаться. Уверен, мальчишка славно потешился, глядя на ваше выражение лица.  
  
Какузу утомлённо прикрыл глаза и тряхнул головой, отгоняя сладкую дремоту. Свою задачу он выполнил, так что можно спускаться к остальным.  
  
«К чёрту. — Куроки потянулся во внутренний карман рубашки за сигаретами. — К чёрту это дерьмо. Весело ему, блядь».  
  
Нервным движением открыв пачку, он вытащил губами никотиновую палочку, на ходу поджигая её под неодобрительный взгляд. Кимимару уже порядком поднадоела затянувшаяся череда внеплановых визитов, но делать нечего: ведь они такие же служители закона, как и он, пусть и не официальные. Именно поэтому, вместо того, чтобы послать всех куда подальше, он учтиво улыбнётся и сопроводит очередных посетителей к заключённым.  
  
***  
  
Подходя к переминающимся с ноги на ногу Зецу, Кагуя жестом попросил их следовать за собой. Сперва решили навестить Укона, так как этот казался наиболее сговорчивым и наименее агрессивным. Куро остался за дверью, оставляя младшего Бессмертного на брата, и устало прилёг на стоящую рядом скамейку, намереваясь немного подремать.  
  
— Привет, — усмехнулся Широ удивлённо смотревшему на него парню, — давно не виделись.  
  
— Какими судьбами? — прищурился тот, взяв себя в руки и нахмурившись.  
  
Уж кого-кого, но этого человека он ожидал увидеть меньше всего. Тем не менее, Укон даже обрадовался посетителю.  
  
— Да вот, шёл мимо, решил заглянуть, — протянул Зецу, — а заодно узнать, как вы с братишкой относитесь к изнасилованиям и потрошению.  
  
— Смотря кто кого насилует и потрошит. — Укон казался сбитым с толку. — Но инцестом как-то не увлекаемся, если что.  
  
Видимо, он уже начал понимать, по какому поводу забрёл Широ. И Широ тоже это понял.  
  
— Я не об этом, ты ведь знаешь. Не говори только, что не в курсе череды зверских убийств, проходящей в последнее время.  
  
— А-а-а, вот о чём речь, — слабо улыбнулся Бессмертный. — Да, птичка донесла. Но мы с братом не при делах. Ты же из-за Кимимару, да? Не, он свою работу выполняет честно. Мудак.  
  
— Охотно верю, — задумчиво посмотрел на него Широ.  
  
С самого начала было ясно, что Звук здесь не замешан, но нужно было отработать имеющиеся версии. Масло в огонь подозрительности подливал Кагуя, вернее, его рабочее место. Серьёзно, кому такое в голову пришло?  
  
— Ну что, теперь ты к Сакону пойдёшь? — спросил Широ у лежащего на скамейке брата, присаживаясь рядом. — Я закончил. Они явно не в теме. По крайней мере, Укон точно.  
  
— Всё равно сходить надо, хотя бы для галочки, — с неохотой поднимаясь с полюбившейся скамейки, выдохнул Куро. — Я быстро, жди тут. Кимимару, вы тоже можете здесь подождать.  
  
Следователь сонно приподнял голову и сразу же её опустил, тем самым давая добро на свободное посещение второго. В конце концов, не убьют же они друг друга?  
  
— Здорово, — Зецу заглянул в камеру, даже не усаживаясь за стол: некогда. — Скажи, вы случаем никого не убивали в последнее время?  
  
Ответом ему послужил полный оторопения взгляд Сакона, который не успел сориентироваться. Он и слова не сказал, как его быстро перебили:  
  
— Значит, нет. Пока!  
  
Дверь оглушительно захлопнулась, оставляя юношу в одиночестве ошарашенно смотреть на неё и пытаться понять, что это вообще было.  
  
***  
  
— Ага, ладно. Тогда мы возвращаемся, только близнецов дождёмся.  
  
Зевнув, Хидан выключил телефон и обернулся к остальным.  
  
— Короче, глушняк. Сейчас к Учихам, заночуем у них. Уже четыре утра, блядь!  
  
— Не ори, — шикнул на него Куроки, — быстрее от этого мы не приедем. Девчонку-то нашли?  
  
— Ага, — ответил тот, — Саске её отпиздила прямо там.  
  
— Учихи, — мрачно резюмировал Дейдара, откинув голову на спинку скамьи.  
  
— Да заткнитесь вы уже, — прорычал Куро, раздражённо оглядев присутствующих, — и рассаживайтесь по машинам.


	5. Chapter 5

— Хочешь сказать, Свинка на игле? — хмуро подвела итог Сакура. Увлечение Ино наркотиками она распознала уже давно, но всё же надеялась, что до серьёзных веществ не дойдёт.  
  
— Да без понятия, честно говоря, — раздражённо фыркнула Саске, протирая влажные после душа волосы. Флегматичный взгляд перешёл к неподвижно лежащему на кровати телу, — но до шприца ей очень хотелось добраться. А что, есть сомнения?  
  
Вернулись они к пяти утра, пребывая едва ли не в сомнамбулическом состоянии. Вообще чудо, что по дороге не разбились; надо отдать должное Кисаме, Широ и Дейдаре: они хоть и клевали носом, но вели машины ровно. Закинув бессознательную девушку в ванну и включив воду комнатной температуры (при этом с сожалением отмахнувшись от шальной мыслишки использовать кипяток), Саске попутно ввела подругу в курс дела.  
  
Та слушала с явным недоверием. Отмыв их общую знакомую, девочки перенесли её на вторую кровать, и Харуно беглым взглядом отметила кровоподтёки на неестественно бледном лице. Она тут же потребовала аптечку, неодобрительно покосившись на подругу. Та будто не заметила укоряющего взгляда и принесла всё, что нужно, после чего пошла мыться, с чистой совестью оставляя Яманака на Сакуру.  
  
— Вены чистые, — пояснила Харуно, указывая на внутреннюю сторону локтей Ино. Следов от уколов там не было. — Скорее всего, колёса или травка. Может быть, она принимала героин интраназально. Ты уверена, что видела шприц?  
  
— Я уже ни в чём не уверена. — Устало отбросив полотенце в сторону, девушка легла на кровать и блаженно потянулась. — Но если его там не было, какой резон нашей крале обрабатывать того парня?  
  
— Будто ей нужна причина, — отмахнулась Сакура, снимая футболку и ложась рядом. — А остальные что делают?  
  
— Спят, — завистливо процедила Учиха, прикрыв глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Как только вернулись, так сразу в койку. Это мы с нашей принцессой провозились кучу времени. Ты тёте Яманака звонила?  
  
— Естественно. Сказала, что мы присмотрим, — поворачиваясь на спину и сладко зевая, ответила та. — Она благодарила много. Такая счастливая была, когда узнала, что всё в порядке.  
  
Саске тихонько фыркнула сквозь сон: конечно, всё в порядке.  
  
***  
  
— Может, окно закроем? — скучающе протянул Хидан, развалившись на диване в гостиной. Ему спать не хотелось, в отличие от остальных, поэтому он занимался любимым делом: трепал окружающим нервы.  
  
— Может, ты рот закроешь? — пробурчал Какузу, едва ли не прячась под подушкой. Действие обезболивающего проходило и руки постепенно давали о себе знать. А он так надеялся уснуть до того, как придётся снова идти за таблетками.  
  
— Хидан, имей совесть: шесть утра уже. Нам, вообще-то, через три часа вставать на работу, а мы, по твоей милости, даже не ложились, — согласился с ним Кисаме, сильнее кутаясь в покрывало. От окна действительно поддувало, но никто не собирался подняться и закрыть его. Хотя бы потому, что об этом попросил Хидан.  
  
— Вот и я о том же! — довольно цокнул Мацураси, покачивая ногой и между делом пиная столик. Равномерное постукивание чертовски раздражало. — Смысл засыпать, если скоро подниматься?  
  
Итачи тяжело вздохнул: откуда в Хидане столько энергии взялось? Повернувшись на бок, он встретился с раздражённым взглядом Хошигаке. Когда они вернулись, то решили не заморачиваться и улеглись куда попало. Так или иначе, места всем хватило. Кисаме с Итачи облюбовали футон, без умолку болтающий Хидан и раздражённый Какузу предпочли диван.  
  
Вернее, Хидан предпочёл обсудить положение дел, но Куроки, не принимая возражений, пинком отправил друга на их временное ложе, основательно прижав того к спинке своим телом. Мацураси такое обращение однозначно не устроило, поэтому он мстительно время от времени пощипывал вертящегося напарника.  
  
Пейн с Конан разложили кресло и спокойно улеглись там. Хаюми, будто предчувствуя издевательства над слухом, вновь нацепила наушники и сейчас наслаждалась сном под клавишные аккорды. Лидер же спал так крепко, что ровным счётом ничего не слышал. Близнецы упали возле телевизора и благополучно посапывали.  
  
Обито устроился на втором кресле, но уснуть не мог из-за монолога со стороны Хидана, отчего возникло острое желание что-нибудь разбить о бестолковую голову. Да ведь этот только рад будет. Сасори и Дейдара лежали на полу возле окна и мрачно сверлили взглядами потолок, изредка переглядываясь между собой: колыбельная Мацураси им явно не пришлась по вкусу.  
  
— Какузу, тебе ближе, — наконец пробормотал Обито, уже не надеясь подремать.  
  
Куроки будто только этого и ждал: через секунду его напарник оказался на полу, потирая ушибленную поясницу.  
  
— Зачем так грубо? — обратился он к мужчине, от мощного пинка которого и слетел с дивана.  
  
— Затем, — отрезал тот, поворачиваясь спиной к блондину. — Не хочешь спать со мной — не надо. Можешь пойти к остальным: уверен, они будут рады.  
  
В подтверждение этой фразы Кисаме кровожадно клацнул зубами, а Обито хищно усмехнулся.  
  
— Давай-давай, иди к нам, — со своей стороны елейным голоском промурлыкал Дейдара, — у меня как раз немного материала осталось, — вытянув руку, он продемонстрировал сидящую на ладони птичку. Чёрт знает, из чего он их лепит, но, учитывая пристрастия Тсукури к фаер-шоу, это определённо что-то взрывоопасное.  
  
Наконец, до Хидана дошло, что все уже основательно доведены до ручки, поэтому он поспешил ретироваться обратно под тёплый бок напарника: мазохист и дурак без инстинкта самосохранения не одно и то же. Гостиная явственно наполнилась вздохами облегчения.  
  
***  
  
— Еба-а-ать, — хрипловатый стон наполнил комнату. Яманака медленно приподнялась на сбитых локтях, осматривая обстановку: куда её занесло на этот раз? На притон или номер не похоже.  
  
Чувствовала она себя на редкость паршиво: раньше похмелье (это же из-за него подташнивает и болит голова?) её не тревожило. Сделав глубокий вдох, Ино аккуратно села на кровати и отложила покрывало в сторону: душно. Постепенно «система загрузилась» и вместе с этим пришло узнавание апартаментов.  
  
Впрочем, не удивительно, ведь когда-то она была здесь желанной гостьей. Девушка усмехнулась разбитыми губами — сейчас её отсюда метлой бы гнали после всего произошедшего. Но факт остаётся фактом: она сюда явно не своим ходом добралась.  
  
Яманака зажмурилась и тряхнула головой: события прошлой ночи и этого утра злорадно крутили хороводы, болезненно мелькая перед глазами. Temptation, куча дешёвой выпивки. Кажется, кто-то предлагает «расслабиться». Поднимаются наверх, расклад обычный: сначала плата, потом удовольствие.  
  
Уже всё, осталось только дотянуться… Ино широко распахивает блеклые глаза: резкая боль от утягиваемых назад волос (снятие скальпа, не иначе) и мощный удар по лицу. Это последнее, что осталось в памяти. Видимо, после она отключилась.  
  
Девушка медленно перевела взгляд на соседнюю кровать, где потихоньку зашевелились. Тут же из-под одеяла показалась тёмная макушка, а следом и розовая. Ино с опаской смотрела на пробуждение своих бывших подруг, желая понять, какого, собственно, она здесь делает, и вспомнить, кто же её ударил. Тот парень? Он едва мог ровно сидеть, куда уж там с кулаками бросаться. И зачем ему это?  
  
Но кроме них наверху никого не было. Вроде. Чёрт! Яманака нахмурилась и тряхнула головой, поморщившись: да какая теперь-то разница? Можно подумать, в первый раз по морде получила. Хмыкнув, девушка начала озираться в поисках одежды. Тёмно-синий халатик, конечно, очень удобен, но возвращаться домой в нём она не планировала.  
  
А как часто приходилось после грандиозных попоек просыпаться у бывших подруг?  
  
Сглотнув, Ино быстро заморгала, словно пытаясь отмахнуться от внезапно всплывшего в голове вопроса, ответ на который был прозрачнее стекла: никогда. Странно, что это дошло только сейчас, когда девушки уселись на кровати и задумчиво уставились на неё. Будто решали, что делать с незваной гостьей.  
  
— Ну, доброе утро всем, что ли? — протянула наконец Сакура, сосредоточенным прищуром окидывая поёжившуюся одноклассницу. — Как спалось, м?  
  
Учиха закатила глаза: началось. Ей всегда казалось, что Сакуру не на танцы надо было отдавать, а в военное. Впрочем, без первого не было бы задатков ко второму. Харуно тем временем аккуратно размяла шею, довольно зажмурилась и плавно слезла с кровати, неспешно направляясь к Яманака.  
  
***  
  
Проснулись Акацуки от громких воплей, доносящихся со стороны ванной. Первой, как ни странно, подскочила Конан, которую не спасли даже работающие на полную громкость наушники. Сонно тряхнув головой, она потёрла глаза и посмотрела на часы — половина восьмого. Вечера.  
  
Кажется, на работу они всё-таки немного опоздали. Однако начальство вряд ли сделает выговор, хотя бы потому, что само сейчас медленно поднимается с кресла и недовольно зевает. Остальные тоже стали потихоньку «воскресать».  
  
— Прекрати! — наконец, что-то связное вырвалось из голосистого рта.  
  
«Кого убивают?» — маячившая на периферии сознания мысль не позволила Конан лениво перетекать из лежачего состояния в сидячее и обратно, чем занимались прочие обитатели гостиной.  
  
Хаюми поднялась и на нетвёрдых ногах зашагала на примерный источник звуков. Бульканье, крики, маты сливались в неприятную какофонию и раздражали слух. Открыв дверь ванной, она застыла на месте, удивлённо моргнув: Саске крепко держала вырывающуюся одноклассницу, а Сакура методично окунала её голову в наполненную водой раковину.  
  
Конан посочувствовала незавидной участи, надеясь, что не кипятком девчонку обрабатывают. Облокотившись на дверной косяк, она спокойно наблюдала за происходящим, не делая попыток вмешаться: не просто же так здесь незапланированные водные процедуры?  
  
— Всё, всё! — невнятно отозвалась Ино, отчаянно вцепляясь пальцами с обломанными ногтями в холодную керамику. — Я расскажу.  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — удовлетворённо фыркнула Саске, медленно убирая захват.  
  
Сакура, в свою очередь, медленно разжала пальцы, отпуская основание хвоста. Яманака буквально сползла на пол, закрывая лицо ладонями и откашливаясь. Такого приёма она явно не ожидала. Чуть успокоившись, Ино произнесла:  
  
— Я не знаю, откуда у него героин. Правда не знаю. Может, у друзей взял. Я с ним только вчера познакомилась.  
  
— Только познакомилась — и сразу минет? — недоверчиво уточнила Конан, склонив голову вбок.  
  
Харуно с Учихой пожали плечами: для них такое поведение не было в новинку. Хаюми на это промолчала, но во взгляде ясно читалось разочарование. Сакура спустила воду в раковине и сполоснула руки.  
  
— Имена его друзей знаешь? — без особой надежды поинтересовалась Саске, на что получила покачивание светловолосой головы. — Ладно, а имя своего нового друга?  
  
Ино не ответила. То ли собиралась с мыслями, то ли попросту воодушевилась тем, что раковина опустела. Раздражённо вздохнув, Харуно присела на корточки рядом и, мягко улыбаясь, произнесла:  
  
— Мне нетрудно ещё раз воды набрать.  
  
Яманака отмерла и недовольно покосилась на неё, после чего сказала:  
  
— Лист.  
  
Девушки озадаченно моргнули.  
  
— В смысле? — выразила общую мысль Конан.  
  
— Лист его зовут, — нехотя пояснила Ино. — Разумеется, это прозвище. Кто там будет настоящее имя называть?  
  
— У них источник неподалёку, видимо, — предположила Конан. — Вот и козыряют кличками.  
  
— Ну, это у Дея надо будет спросить: пусть в базе покопается. — Пожала плечами Сакура. — Ладно, всё, что мы могли узнать, уже узнали. Можешь идти домой или куда там обычно ты возвращаешься, — повернулась она к Яманака, скептически рассматривающей своё не очень приглядное в данный момент отражение.  
  
Саске насмешливо фыркнула: ну что за человек? Ещё несколько минут назад тряслась от страха и холода, а теперь невозмутимо поправляет причёску. Непробиваемое создание.  
  
— Вымойся и переоденься. — Кивнула она в сторону своих футболки и брюк. — Твои тряпки, уж извини, пришлось выбросить. Тоналку найдёшь в шкафчике.  
  
Ино проводила взглядом скрывшихся в дверном проёме Конан и Сакуру, после чего схватила её за руку:  
  
— Маме только не говори.  
  
Учиха внимательно всмотрелась в лицо напротив, влажное, бледное и избитое.  
  
— Я и не собиралась, — ответила она. — Заставлять её переживать твоя прерогатива.  
  
Тонкие пальцы разжались, отпуская руку, и Саске вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
***  
  
— Вы кого там убивали? — спросил Кисаме, как только они вошли в зал.  
  
Акацуки уже проснулись и терпеливо дожидались женскую часть компании. Хидан лениво жевал морскую капусту, бездумно глядя в потолок, Какузу что-то читал в электронной книге, краем глаза следя за напарником, особенно за его мерно покачивающейся ногой.  
  
Сасори с Дейдарой о чём-то горячо спорили в своём уголке, близнецы синхронно мурлыкали себе под нос незамысловатый мотивчик. Обито снова уткнулся в телефон, Итачи с Кисаме что-то просматривали на ноутбуке. Пейн скучающе листал тот же самый журнал, скользя отсутствующим взглядом по строчкам.  
  
— Никого. К сожалению, — ответила Саске, присаживаясь на стул возле брата и Хошигаке.  
  
Сакура же устроилась на подоконнике рядом с Дейдарой и Сасори.  
  
— Садюга, — фыркнул Хошигаке, не глядя уклонившись от подзатыльника. — Чего выяснили?  
  
Конан опустилась в кресло рядом с Пейном.  
  
— Да ничего толком. Девчонку наркотой парень угостил, того тоже кто-то угостил. Наверно, где-то рядом есть «точка», — ответила она.  
  
— Дей, — позвал Кисаме увлечённого спором блондина, — посмотри в базе, что у нас в последнее время с дурью.  
  
Тот нехотя поднялся, явно не желая прерывать разговор с напарником, и принял ноутбук от Итачи.  
  
— Какой период? Неделя, месяц?  
  
— Давай неделю.  
  
— Минутку. Кстати, Сакура, что там новенького?  
  
— В компьютере посмотри, — девушка махнула в сторону указанной техники. — Там несколько документов. К каждому — три копии. Ноут слетал несколько раз. — ответила на удивлённые взгляды остальных. — В целом, всё то же самое, ничего нового.  
  
Тсукури улыбнулся уголком рта: собственно, на это он и рассчитывал. Чтобы проложить начало пути, пришлось немного схитрить. Естественно, ему не хотелось никого обманывать, но подогреть интерес к такому заковыристому делу необходимо.  
  
«К тому же, — удовлетворённо улыбнулся он, — мы все впервые выспались за эти месяцы».  
  
— Гляньте-ка, — хмуро позвал Обито. Видимо, ничего нового в телефоне он не нашёл и поэтому включил телевизор, откуда доносился ровный голос диктора:  
  
— … поступило сообщение о том, что в ночном клубе «Temptation» произошло возгорание. Жертв, к счастью, не обнаружено…  
  
На экране появилось изображение того, что зданием-то назвать нельзя: обугленная конструкция сиротливо возвышалась над рядом мусорных баков, стоящих неподалёку. Их, как ни странно, огонь не задел.  
  
— … причиной послужила неисправная проводка. Предполагается, что произошло замыкание и…  
  
Дальше слушать не было смысла, поэтому Обито выключил телевизор, вопросительно взглянув на остальных.  
  
— Дейдара, — начал он, внимательно уставившись на Тсукури, — ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
  
Тот на пару секунд оторвался от монитора.  
  
— Ещё не готово. Подожди, пока загрузится. И не смотри на меня так, я ничего не поджигал.  
  
Цепкий взгляд перешёл на рыжеволосую макушку, выжидающе застыв. Пейн спрятал лицо в ладонях и проговорил:  
  
— Даже не думай. У нас маньяк висит не пойманный, зачем ещё и захудалый клуб приплетать? Нет, Учиха. Просто нет.  
  
Обито раздражённо поджал губы: да, случай кажется заурядным и можно было бы не обратить на него никакого внимания, но что-то не давало покоя. Дело даже не в том, что разбираться в причине пожара никто не стал, попросту спихнув это на сбой электричества: иначе бы не «предполагалось», а была твёрдая уверенность.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что это совпадение? — спросил он. — Стоит нам туда заявиться, обнаружить якобы скрытый притон, а через несколько часов от него камня на камне не остаётся. И люди там наверняка были: думаешь, те наркоманы успели выбраться на улицу? Я уже про остальных не говорю. Просто их не показали, чтобы народ не паниковал. Повезёт, если родственники спохватятся на этот счёт. А если нет?  
  
Пейн отстранил ладони от лица и поднял голову.  
  
— Ты ведь не отвяжешься, да? — Получив сдержанный кивок, он тяжело выдохнул. — Хорошо. Возьмём и это, но потом не жалуйся на усталость и огромное количество работы. Итак, на повестке дня: маньяк, будь он неладен, наркоисточник, хрен знает, откуда взявшийся, теперь ещё и пожар. С чего начнём, господа?  
  
— С «точки», — отозвался Дейдара, разворачивая ноутбук так, чтобы все видели изображённые на экране данные. — Я взял интервал в две недели, чтобы показания были более точными, и выяснил кое-какую закономерность. Вот, — он пальцем обвёл окружность на карте района, — торговля замечена в трёх местах, — на экране засветились указанные точки: от центра к северу, югу и востоку. — Последнее совсем рядом с клубом. Промежуток времени около трёх суток. По идее, осталась только одна точка, где будут толкать наркоту, и в наших интересах отконвоировать поставщиков и положенное место.  
  
— Так, — задумчиво произнесла Конан, теребя в руках наушники, — если последний раз продажа состоялась вчера, то следующий завтра?  
  
— Не факт. Продать могли и раньше.  
  
— А какого хрена мы должны этим заниматься? — мрачно спросил Кисаме. — Если эти данные есть в базе, то почему наша доблестная полиция не желает поднять свои задницы и нагнуть этих поставщиков?  
  
— Может быть, их за это самих потом нагнут по самое не балуйся? — заметил Сасори, из-за его плеча глядя на экран. — У ребят крыша, наверное. Хорошая крыша.  
  
— Всё возможно, но ты сам посмотри: маньяка ловить не хотят, точки накрывать тоже! Почему бы нам полностью не взять на себя их обязанности?  
  
— Иди ты, — ужаснулся Какузу, оторвавшись от чтения. — И не пророчь висяков, пожалуйста: с этими бы разобраться.  
  
Хидан что-то одобрительно промычал, а затем сказал:  
  
— Надо бы узнать точную дату последней закупки, чтобы подгадать время. Накроем «точку», а там и на клуб выйти недолго: как я понял, на верхнем этаже притон был. Вот за это и можно уцепиться, ведь если именно эти поставщики снабжали посетителей наркотой, то владелец клуба явно в курсе происходящего. Не исключено, что он тоже в доле.  
  
Мацураси усмехнулся, явно довольный своим умозаключением, после чего снова уткнулся в баночку с капустой. Итачи задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу и обернулся к сестре.  
  
— Одноклассница-то эта твоя знает, когда парень «обогатился»?  
  
— Не-а. Ну или просто не сказала. — Пожала плечами Саске. — Впрочем, она всё ещё в душе плескается, можешь у неё сам поспрашивать, когда закончит.  
  
В этот момент двери ванной приоткрылись, выпуская влажный горячий воздух. Яманака показалась через несколько секунд, поправляя на голове полотенце. Увидев толпу в гостиной, она неуверенно моргнула, борясь с малодушным желанием зайти обратно в ванную и спрятаться там.  
  
Сакура с предельно дружелюбной улыбочкой, от которой с головы до ног и обратно промаршировал отряд мурашек, помахала ей, жестом призывая подойти ближе. Ино поняла, что отступать бессмысленно (всё равно догонят), поэтому смиренно направилась в сторону Саске.  
  
После незапланированного купания подходить к Сакуре было опасно: похоже, она ещё не выместила весь гнев, накопленный за это время. Наверно, именно поэтому Учиха производила впечатление более мирное впечатление.  
  
Харуно с усмешкой проследила траекторию взглядом и встретилась с невозмутимым выражением лица Саске: знала бы Ино, кто на ней вчера душу отвёл, вряд ли так спокойно чувствовала себя рядом с Учихой.  
  
— Твой дружок не говорил, когда героин достал? — поинтересовался Обито, отмечая каждую смену эмоций и возможные проявления лжи.  
  
Яманака покачала головой.  
  
— Ясно. А как его найти?  
  
Та вяло пожала плечами.  
  
— Ясно. — Учиха почувствовал себя чёртовым попугаем. — Можешь идти. — Махнул рукой он, развернувшись обратно к ноутбуку.  
  
Ино чуть замешкалась, обводя всех взглядом, словно пыталась запомнить каждого. Из всех находящихся в зале взрослых был знаком только Итачи, остальных же она никогда не видела, и природное любопытство тут же дало о себе знать, что неудивительно, учитывая их несколько необычную внешность. От пристального рассматривания отвлекла Саске, легонько шлёпнувшая её по заду.  
  
— Снова заночевать хочешь? — насмешливо поинтересовалась она.  
  
— С последующим купанием? Нет, спасибо, — отшутилась Яманака. Как ни странно, обиды на бесцеремонное обращение со своей персоной не было. Даже наоборот: в ванной она услышала обрывки фраз новостей, пробившихся сквозь шум воды. Получается, если бы её не забрали оттуда, то пришлось бы основательно прогреться. До угольков. Ино невольно вздрогнула от этой мысли: не думать.  
  
Ничего не случилось. С ней всё в порядке. Чего не скажешь о Листе: в таком состоянии он в любом случае не смог бы выбраться. Сейчас стоило побеспокоиться о другом. Прогоняя жуткие картины, возникшие перед внутренним взором, она наклонилась к Учихе и прошептала на ухо:  
  
— Ты обещала, помнишь?  
  
Та чуть повернула голову в её сторону:  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, девушка отстранилась, стянула с головы влажное полотенце, повесив его на спинку стула, и направилась в прихожую: условие не такое уж страшное. Были и худшие опасения. Обувшись, она бросила последний взгляд на гостиную, после чего тихонько вышла на улицу.  
  
— Так, пока вы тут фигнёй страдали, я кое-что обнаружил. Наш Лист уже привлекался, правда, по мелкому воровству, о наркотиках ни слова. Посмотрите, он это или нет?  
  
Тсукури вновь повернул ноутбук к Итачи и Саске, с экрана которого на них уныло взирал невзрачного вида паренёк.  
  
— Вроде он, — прищурился Учиха. — Там темно было, но сходство имеется.  
  
— Только наш худющий был и еле живой, — добавила младшая, окидывая взглядом фотографию. В тот момент фокус был направлен на иной объект, но, тем не менее, в общих чертах внешность запомнилась.  
  
— Значит, наш клиент. Ладно, хоть его нашли, — выдохнул Дейдара, потягиваясь. — Я решил его по прозвищу пробить, раз имя неизвестно. Честно говоря, наугад бил. Видимо, с поставкой он недавно связался: последнее упоминание в базе около полугода назад. Родственников как таковых нет: дедушка умер в прошлом году, есть дядя, но официальным опекуном не числится.  
  
— Сирота, получается, — хмыкнул Кисаме. — А дед от старости умер?  
  
— Сейчас. — Пальцы вновь запорхали над клавиатурой. Взглянув на монитор, он удивлённо округлил глаза. — Охренеть.  
  
Сасори приподнял бровь и посмотрел на экран.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Может, поделитесь? — хмуро спросил Обито. Неопределённые восклицания мало что проясняли.  
  
— Похоже, что со Змеем мы никогда не расстанемся, — сквозь зубы процедил Дейдара, прожигая взглядом монитор. — Дед парня, Сарутоби Хирузен, был убит в ходе операции по задержанию Орочимару. Видимо, он работал в полиции и охотился за Звуком, но неудачно: ему удалось ранить Саннина, но тот выстрелил в него, после чего скрылся с остальными. Старик умер на месте до приезда скорой.  
  
Тсукури замолчал, глубоко дыша и пытаясь справиться с эмоциями: чёртов Змей везде наследил. Сасори крепко сжал его плечо, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей.  
  
— А дядя? — напряжённо спросил Пейн.  
  
— Сарутоби Асума, женат на Юхи Куренай. После смерти деда поддерживал мальчишку деньгами, но опеку не оформил. Похоже, он и не знает о смерти племянника.  
  
— Так, — Итачи откинулся в кресле, задумчиво закусывая губу, — что мы имеем: парень, очевидно недавно увлёкшийся наркотиками, единственный родственник вряд ли может сказать что-то толковое. Негусто.  
  
— Сейчас гляну, с кем этому Конохамару отдуваться перед законом пришлось. Может, кто-то из товарищей по несчастью и передал ему дозу.  
  
Тсукури вновь уткнулся в ноутбук. Конан взяла лист бумаги и начала мастерить розу, попутно рассуждая:  
  
— Если удастся найти, то проследим график продаж. Не похоже, что в том притоне орудовали всего две недели: там толкали наркоту не меньше года. Поэтому можно предположить долгое и упорное сотрудничество поставщиков и владельца клуба. Накроем эту «точку», прижмём верхушки, тогда и информация об остальных источниках появится, я полагаю. Учитывая, сколько там трупов было и должно быть по сути, наверняка имеются «чистильщики». Значит, не такой уж это секрет, раз о нём знают несколько. Но клуб сгорел и его работники явно разбежались кто куда. Так как в базах они вряд ли числятся, придётся опираться только на владельца: он-то точно должен быть зарегистрирован, — пальцы медленно сворачивали фигурку, мягко оглаживая бумагу. — Дейдара, посмотришь потом, кто заправлял клубом?  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас. — Жадный взгляд голубых глаз торопливо метался по строкам на мониторе. — Дай сперва с парнишкой разобраться. Вот, — торжественно заключил он, удовлетворённо щёлкнув пальцами, — больше всего контактировал с неким Узумаки Наруто по прозвищу Лис. Этот привлекался именно за наркотики.  
  
Тсукури щёлкнул ссылку и на дисплее открылась фотография светловолосого парня с тремя симметричными полосками на щеках.  
  
— Подходящий ник, — улыбнулась Сакура, с интересом рассматривая изображение. — И чем он сейчас занимается? Распространением?  
  
— Возможно. — Дёрнул бровью Дейдара. — Последний раз его подловили несколько месяцев назад за хранение. Распространял или нет — неизвестно.  
  
Зецу в своём углу тихо зашушукались между собой, после чего Широ вышел на улицу, на ходу доставая телефон и набирая номер.  
  
— И как это понимать? — скептически проследил его взглядом Пейн.  
  
— Ему надо поговорить кое с кем, — пояснил Куро, вставая с подоконника и разворачиваясь к окну, через стекло наблюдая за расхаживающим туда-сюда братом и его бурным монологом.  
  
«Только лишнего не наболтай».  
  
Тот словно услышал мысленную просьбу: обернулся и помахал рукой, довольно улыбаясь и убирая сотовый в карман.  
  
— Я тут со знакомым связался насчёт Лиса, — заговорил он, вернувшись в гостиную, — и вот чего узнал. Оказывается, у этого парня целая группировка по продаже дури. Называется «Кьюби», работает относительно недавно. Сделки происходят тет-а-тет: кто-то из членов банды получает наркотик и передаёт покупателю, тот платит. В долг не дают. Считается, что у главы каждый район распланирован. Видимо, с клиентами связывается заранее. Последний раз продажа состоялась вчера, как мы и предполагали. Насчёт следующей сказать ничего не могу, к сожалению.  
  
— Этого вполне достаточно, — кивнул Обито, не заостряя внимания на подозрительном знакомом: мало ли. Переглянувшись с Пейном, он хлопнул в ладоши и потянулся. — Итак, в нашем распоряжении место и дата. Что с этим можно сделать, не привлекая ребят из полиции?  
  
— Жертвоприношение, — предложил Хидан, взмахнув опустошённой баночкой, а потом и вовсе сунул её Какузу. Тот презент не оценил и, не отводя взгляда от книги, переставил его на столик.  
  
— Неплохо. Какие ещё идеи?  
  
— Вы с Пейном ведь всё уже решили, — заметила Конан, — так что выкладывайте.  
  
Те довольно хмыкнули, и Обито произнёс:  
  
— Предлагаю устроить засаду. Так как процедура проходит один на один, то есть шанс отловить кого-то из «Кьюби» и вытянуть информацию об остальном.  
  
— А если он откажется? — недоверчиво спросила Сакура.  
  
— Не откажется, — отозвался Кисаме, поигрывая ключами. — Напротив, он будет рад помочь нам.  
  
Харуно усмехнулась, теперь не тревожась на этот счёт: если уж Акула брался за дело, то доводил его до конца, причём в самом лучшем виде.  
  
— Я тут про владельца клуба поискал, — раздался растерянный голос Тсукури, недоуменно смотревшего в монитор. — Как бы… Его нет.  
  
— То есть? — оторвался от книги Какузу.  
  
— Он умер два года назад, — пояснил тот. — Но вот в чём дело: Temptation был основан около полугода назад. По идее, здание изначально было записано на мёртвого человека. Он за воровство привлекался, кстати. Умер в тюрьме от туберкулёза.  
  
На некоторое время в комнате повисла тишина, и Тсукури уже не был рад, что заговорил об этом. Вдруг Обито поднялся с дивана и навис над Пейном, победно улыбаясь:  
  
— На повестке дня ещё и клуб-призрак. Вот теперь на самом деле искушает, не так ли?  
  
Пейн медленно поднял взгляд.  
  
— Прибью. — Он отклонился от наглого вторжения в личное пространство. — Тебе больше всех надо, что ли?  
  
Учиха только выжидающе приподнял бровь и наклонился ближе.  
  
— Он сгорел. Сгорел, понимаешь? Там уже не будут толкать наркоту, там вообще ничего не будет происходить. Забудь об этом и всё, — казалось, Пейн разговаривал сам с собой и от этого чувствовал себя более чем глупо.  
  
Обито прищурился, одарив его холодным взглядом.  
  
— Это не клуб сгорел. Это люди сгорели. Заживо.  
  
После чего отстранился и сел на прежнее место, вновь утыкаясь в телефон.  
  
Лидер с раздражением втянул воздух: чёртов манипулятор знал, куда давить.  
  
— Твоя взяла, — примирительным тоном сказал Пейн, — попробуем что-нибудь об этом разузнать.  
  
Конан усмехнулась: ещё бы он не согласился. Обито являлся одним из тех немногих, что мог убедить в своей правоте, не прилагая особых усилий. За окном раздался гром, тускло сверкнула вдалеке молния и по стеклу забарабанили крупные капли.  
  
— Давно дождя не было, — любопытно уставившись в открытое окно, прокомментировал Широ. Подтянувшись, он вновь уселся на подоконник и выглянул на улицу, втянув свежий воздух и блаженно зажмурившись.  
  
— Не свались, — предупредил Итачи. — Можете тут остаться: похоже, это надолго. Конан, вторая кровать Саске в твоём распоряжении, если хочешь.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивнула женщина. Ей в принципе было всё равно, где расположиться, но кровать удобнее узкого кресла. — Я, пожалуй, прямо сейчас воспользуюсь твоим предложением: спать охота ужасно.  
  
Она поднялась и направилась в комнату младшей Учихи. Сакура и Саске последовали за ней, тихонько зевая.  
  
— Завтра надо встать пораньше, так что всем на боковую! — скомандовал Пейн, устраиваясь на своём прежнем месте. — Хидан, пожалуйста, поспи хоть немного.  
  
— Да он уже дрыхнет, — фыркнул Какузу, удобнее устраивая напарника, чтобы тот не свалился с дивана. — Утомился, бедняга.  
  
Пока все размещались по местам, Итачи быстро выключил работающую технику, а Кисаме прикрыл окно, оставляя небольшой зазор, чтобы вода не попала в комнату. Учиха быстро обошёл квартиру, закрыл на второй замок входную дверь и лёг на футон, где уже безмятежно посапывал напарник.


	6. Chapter 6

— Когда они уже выползут?  
  
— Когда ты заткнёшься.  
  
— Заткнитесь оба. За километр слышно.  
  
Дейдара и Сасори послушно замолчали, раздражённо сверкнув глазами друг на друга. Пейн с облегчением провёл ладонью по волосам: провалить незамысловатую операцию совсем не хотелось. Тем более после стольких часов ожидания. Если бы он знал точное количество участников сделки, то оставил бы шумную парочку в офисе. Но сведений было недостаточно, поэтому приходилось терпеть и через каждые пять минут осаживать спорщиков.  
  
— Кажется, идут, — тихо произнесла Конан.  
  
Из переулка вышел нервно оглядывающийся худой парень. Остановившись возле обшарпанной лавочки, он покрутил головой по сторонам и присел на неё боком. Видимо, хотел иметь более широкий обзор и в случае чего дать дёру. Спустя десять минут никто не подошёл, но человека, похоже, это не волновало: устроившись на месте, он будто бы успокоился. Но оглядываться время от времени не перестал.  
  
— Может, я к нему подойду? — нетерпеливо спросил Дейдара. — Тянут кота за хвост.  
  
— Сиди тихо! — шикнул Сасори. — Тебя там только не хватало. Они могли специально договориться о таком интервале. Подстраховка.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Вот смотри: ребятки не первый раз дурью делятся, так? Наверняка уже были осады. Наученные горьким опытом, решили поступать таким образом. Первый — скорее всего, заказчик — приходит на запланированное место, и если через какое-то время ему не дают по башке блюстители закона с шилом в заднице, как у тебя, то подходит второй. Далее идёт быстрый обмен, и участники сделки мирно расходятся по домам. По крайней мере, это единственное, что приходит в голову.  
  
Тсукури подавил вздох раздражения и осторожно кивнул. Об этом он не думал. Хорошо ещё, что разделились. Они с Пейном и Конан находились на соседней с торговцем площадке; с их позиции были видны все возможные входы и выходы двора, а соответственно и пути отступления. Вот только если при задержании преступники бросятся бежать, будет не так много шансов поймать их ввиду большого расстояния.  
  
Именно на этот случай остальная часть группы оказалась рассредоточена: Итачи и Кисаме с левого входа, Хидан и Какузу — с правого. Конечно, была ещё парочка лазеек, не особо бросающихся в глаза прохожим, но наверняка пользующихся успехом при попытках быстро скрыться. На эти места определились Зецу. С планом Пейн особо не заморачивался, но постарался предусмотреть любые варианты. Теоретически, торговец и заказчик уже в кармане. Как дело будет обстоять на практике — время покажет.  
  
Со стороны левого входа вышел мужчина неопределённого возраста. Измождённое лицо и снежные пряди прибавляли годов, но рваные, казалось бы, давно вышедшие из моды джинсы и кислотного цвета майка с мудрёной абстракцией больше подошли бы молодому человеку. Впрочем, издалека трудно рассмотреть что-то в деталях.  
  
Осмотревшись, человек направился в сторону парня на лавочке. Тот ничем не выдал своей заинтересованности, делая вид, что не замечает его, пока расстояние не сократилось до отметки «слишком близко для незнакомых».  
  
— Включил? — спросил Сасори, краем глаза наблюдая за напарником.  
  
— Да.  
  
Парень тихо что-то сказал, мужчина резко кивнул и протянул ладонь, в которую тут же лёг объёмный свёрток. Быстро сунув его в карман, он вытащил из-под куртки небольшой бумажный пакетик. Что там конкретно было — не разглядеть, но вещица явно помещалась в кулаке. Передав заказ, торговец развернулся и направился к правому выходу. Юноша же нацелился на левый.  
  
— Не успеем, — прошептала Конан. — Всё заснял?  
  
— Конечно, — хмыкнул Дейдара, отключая видеокамеру и извлекая карту памяти. — Держи. Будет чем пригрозить. О, вот и ребятки возвращаются. Не так уж и далеко удрали.  
  
Из переулков с заломленными руками едва ковыляли участники сделки, недобро поглядывая друг на друга. Кисаме и Хидан с невозмутимыми лицами крепко держали их за кисти, Итачи и Какузу замыкали процессию, а Зецу подстраховывали с двух сторон.  
  
— В офис? — Учиха оценивающе осмотрел добычу. Добыча синхронно оскалилась и зашипела.  
  
— Куда их ещё, таких борзых? Неподалеку как раз есть озеро. Глубокое, красивое, — усмехнулся Пейн, довольно отмечая присмиревшие лица. — Вас вырубить или спокойно посидите?  
  
Парочка угрюмо молчала.  
  
— Разумный выбор, — хмыкнул Какузу, после чего ударил обоих по затылку. Оглушённые свалились на землю. Хидан сокрушённо покачал головой.  
  
— Грубо.  
  
— Иди нахер, — ласково улыбнулся Куроки, закидывая торговца на плечо и направляясь к машине. — И этого с собой прихвати, — кивнул он на заказчика.  
  
Хидан раздражённо закатил глаза и без особых усилий подхватил тощее тело, следуя за напарником.  
  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
  
— Думаю, не больше двадцати минут. Чем быстрее, тем лучше, — задумчиво ответил Итачи. — До офиса ехать около часа. Ты же не серьёзно?  
  
— Естественно, — Пейн кивнул. — Надо было их шугануть. Я знаю поблизости хорошее место. Криков не будет слышно.  
  
— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт.  
  
— Надейся. Мы с Кисаме займёмся ребятами, а вы отправляйтесь в офис, покопайтесь в Сети. Может, что-нибудь найдёте.  
  
Остальные молча разошлись по машинам.  
  
***  
  
— Ты уже здесь? — Иронично приподнял брови Лидер, увидев Обито, сосредоточенно копавшимся в ноутбуке. — Не помню, чтобы называл место.  
  
— Смирись, — отмахнулся тот. — Привезли? А, вижу. — Он проследил взглядом за безвольно свисающими с плеч тушками. — Связывать-то зачем? Они ещё минут пять никакие будут.  
  
— Мало ли. Шустрые.  
  
Обито пожал плечами: пусть делает, что хочет. Лишь бы информация была.  
  
— А где остальные? В офис уехали?  
  
— Да, здесь только я и Кисаме. Они нас до перекрёстка подбросили, потом машину пришлось отдать.  
  
— Пешком добирались, что ли? — Ответом ему послужил кивок. Учиха с трудом переборол желание закатить глаза. — Камера-то хоть у вас?  
  
— У кого же ещё? Надо будет полиции отдать. Качество не особо, конечно, но кое-что видно. Мелких в школу отправил? — спросил Пейн, пытаясь пристроить парней спиной друг к другу, но вскоре бросил это дело: бессознательные тела попросту сползали на пол.  
  
— Да возле стены их оставь, не возись. Отправил, только с боем. С нами хотели. В школе ведь скучно.  
  
— Я уж думал, ты их и сюда позовёшь.  
  
Обито тяжело вздохнул и отвёл взгляд от монитора.  
  
— Намекаешь, что я хреновый родитель? Поход по клубам-притонам несколько отличается от выбивания информации из живых людей, вообще-то. Не думаю, что стоит давать наглядное пособие «Тридцать и одна пытка».  
  
— «Тридцать одна и одна», тогда уж, — подал голос Кисаме. Усевшись на раскладной стул, он включил позаимствованную у Какузу книгу. — Абстинентный синдром чем не пытка?  
  
— Как ты жесток.  
  
— Не драматизируй. А вообще, я согласен с Пейном. Девчонки у нас боевые, но всё-таки ещё мелкие. Таких зрелищ им лучше не видеть. Хотя за Харуно не ручаюсь, — усмехнулся тот, перелистывая страницу. — Суровая бабища в нежном возрасте.  
  
— Звучит как название какой-нибудь картины в эпоху Возрождения, — Обито снова уткнулся в ноутбук. — Всё, хорош языками чесать, а то им икаться будет. Кстати, недоделанный Потрошитель пока не высовывается. Это уже подозрительно.  
  
— Ну что ты за человек, — фыркнул Кисаме. — Убивает — не нравится, не убивает — тоже не нравится. Вечно всем недоволен.  
  
— Я не говорю, что это плохо. Просто странно: мы следили за ним — люди умирали. Стоило только немного отвлечься на клуб и остальное — он затих. Такое ощущение, будто ему нужно внимание.  
  
— Значит, ему придётся подождать, чтобы потешить своё эго. Кое-кто уже очухался.  
  
Кисаме поднялся со стула, отложил книгу и направился к парням у стены. Они действительно начали понемногу приходить в себя. Присев на корточки, Хошигаке улыбнулся и обратился к торговцу:  
  
— Где остальные?  
  
Заказчик украдкой переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но помалкивал.  
  
— Кто?  
  
Кисаме раздражённо дёрнул бровью: начинается. Сейчас будет изображать умственно-отсталого. Лучше сразу поставить на место. Резкий удар в солнечное сплетение — и мужчина сгибается, заходясь кашлем и пытаясь сделать вдох.  
  
— Спрошу ещё раз: где остальные? — с той же располагающей улыбкой повторил Хошигаке.  
  
Торговец с мученическим видом отвернулся. Кисаме деланно-удручённо покачал головой и рывком поднял его на ноги, прижал к каменной стене. Положив одну руку на горло, он снова ударил под дых и крепко сжал ладонь, чувствуя лихорадочное биение пульса. Лицо и шея побагровели от невозможности вдохнуть, мужчина захрипел, силясь что-то сказать. Кисаме чуть ослабил нажим — ровно столько, чтобы не убить — и сказал:  
  
— Расскажешь?  
  
Тот судорожно закивал.  
  
— Тогда дыши, — Кисаме убрал руку, и торговец тут же свалился на пол.  
  
Он жадно вдыхал кислород, будто в последний раз. Откинув голову, начал сбивчивый рассказ.  
  
***  
  
— Пацана с собой надо было забрать, наверно, — задумчиво произнёс Обито. Они вышли из комнаты сразу же, когда Хошигаке нацелился на парочку.  
  
— Пусть посмотрит. Потом десять раз подумает, стоит ли вот так влипать. От наших пока ничего не слышно.  
  
— Отсутствие плохих новостей — уже хорошая новость. Вот только я не хочу автобус ловить. — Обито достал телефон и посмотрел на время.  
  
— Зачем? Сейчас Кисаме выйдет, позвоним Кимимару. Да, я знаю, что это не его отдел, но нужно объяснить ситуацию с правильной стороны, чтобы нас не приняли за преступников. А он уже направит к нам спецов, которые подбросят до центра. Там до офиса пару остановок.  
  
Обито кивнул: звучало вполне себе разумно. Дверь слегка приоткрылась, показался Кисаме:  
  
— Можете заходить, я всё узнал. Но толку от этого мало.  
  
Парни сидели в той же позе у стены. Заказчик затравленно посмотрел на вошедших. Его уже начинало потряхивать, и вряд ли только от страха. Торговец с закрытыми глазами опирался на спину, чуть съехав вбок. Особых повреждений не было видно, взгляд цеплялся только за красные пятна на шее.  
  
— Да не убил я их, не убил, — закатил глаза Кисаме, проследив за настороженными лицами коллег. — Оказывается, после сегодняшней сделки они собираются переезжать, а куда конкретно — этот не знает.  
  
— В таком случае направим группу на старый адрес. Может, успеем прихватить. — Пейн подсел к ноутбуку, быстро что-то набирая. — Теперь всё. Звони Кимимару.  
  
***  
  
— Не успели, — прорычал Обито, вваливаясь в кабинет. За ним вошли Кисаме и Пейн. — Смылись, гады.  
  
— Успокойся, — ответил на его возмущения Сасори. Он пытался собрать в кучу документы, разбросанные по столу, но безуспешно: только удавалось навести порядок, как Тсукури добавлял ворох бумаг.  
  
— Я спокоен! — заорал Учиха, швырнув мобильник на стол. — Я совершенно спокоен!  
  
— Оно и видно, — скептически произнёс Итачи, поймав телефон. — Что это?  
  
На треснувшем экране высветилось короткое сообщение: «Поздно», а после него красовался большой ухмыляющийся смайлик. Окошко обозначило отправителя как «Профиль удалён». Теперь понятно, откуда такое раздражение.  
  
— Дей, покопайся тут, — мрачно попросил Обито, качнув головой в сторону телефона. — Сможешь найти поганцев?  
  
— Постараюсь. — Тот вылез из-за стола и принял гаджет. — Мы кое-чего обнаружили, кстати.  
  
— Выкладывай.  
  
Дейдара протянул увесистую папку с документами.  
  
— Это насчёт Узумаки. Оказывается, его отец был крупной шишкой, приближён к правительству. Погиб во время террористического акта. Поэтому мальчишка и оказался в детском доме.  
  
— А мать?  
  
— Скончалась при родах.  
  
— То есть, у него вообще родственников больше нет, — заключил Обито, просматривая бумаги.  
  
Дейдара кивнул.  
  
— В детдоме уже начал промышлять наркотой, кстати. Уж не знаю, откуда брал, но умудрился подсадить на иглу почти половину воспитанников. Это по официальным данным.  
  
— Ого, — присвистнул Пейн, — какой сноровистый.  
  
— Это ещё не всё. Кроме дури он практикует вооружённые нападения на магазины и мирных граждан. Состоит в разбойной группировке «Хвостатые», там же, я думаю, снабжается оружием.  
  
— Понятно. Парнишка опасен, надо проявлять осторожность. Что-нибудь ещё? Куда он мог податься?  
  
— Ну, я разослал ориентировки на посты. Если будет проезжать, его задержат. Лис может переехать как на соседний район, так и на соседний континент. О его «друзьях» ничего не известно. Торговец, которого вы задержали, вообще мёртвым числится.  
  
Кисаме фыркнул:  
  
— Какой, однако, активный мертвец. Я его поспрашивал насчёт масштабов их группировки, так он только глаза вытаращил: Узумаки там всем руководит, а народ подбирает в произвольном порядке. Сегодня человек в деле, а завтра — в переулке. Рисково к нему вступать, но доход неплохой. Поэтому, наверно, идут.  
  
— Ради нестабильной перспективы заработать так поступать неразумно, — тихо заметил Сасори. — Может, он угрожал.  
  
— Не всё в нашем мире разумно, — напыщенно проговорил Дейдара. — Кстати, я ещё про клуб немного нашёл. Там не в проводке дело. Больше всего пострадал первый этаж, место у бара. Алкоголь, как известно, легко воспламеняется. Эксперты работают, но я думаю, что поджог специально задуман. И ведь не подкопаешься!  
  
— Чтобы такое пепелище устроить и пары литров виски недостаточно. Для начала нужен керосин. А у них там даже вина, по-моему, не было. Дешёвое пиво, коктейли, в основном, — подала голос Конан, просматривая сводки на планшете. — Я их меню краем глаза видела.  
  
Отложив документы, Обито устало прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
  
— Значит, кто-то целенаправленно почистил это место. Подождём мнения экспертов. Меня больше Узумаки волнует. Вряд ли нам удастся сесть ему на хвост второй раз.  
  
— Успокойся, — произнёс Пейн. — Его могут задержать на постах.  
  
— Хватит меня успокаивать. Чувствую себя истеричкой.  
  
В кабинет зашли Зецу, Хидан и Какузу. Хошигаке вернул ему книгу и спросил:  
  
— Где вы были?  
  
— Машины на стоянку загоняли. Пробки жуткие, — пробубнил Мацураси, снимая куртку. — На органы их всех распродать. Чего нового?  
  
Про хорошее он уже не спрашивал.  
  
— Если кратко: мы в заднице, — ответил Дейдара. — В страшной заднице. Накрылся наш план поимки торговцев, Лис сбежал.  
  
Широ задумчиво предложил:  
  
— Я могу своим сказать, чтобы его задержали. Но светиться они не хотят.  
  
— И не надо, — махнул рукой Пейн, — главное — поймать.  
  
— Сообщение на твой телефон отправлено из Интернет-кафе. Там сеть общая, так что найти отправителя будет трудно. — Тсукури положил на стол мобильник. Обито взял его, покрутил рассеянно и положил в карман. — Скоро полдень. Закажем что-нибудь?  
  
Ответом послужил синхронный кивок, и Дейдара повернулся к ноутбуку. В тот же момент раздался звонок. Итачи принял вызов.  
  
— Да.  
  
Динамики его смартфона были довольно мощными, поэтому все услышали сдавленный голос Саске:  
  
— Узумаки в нашей школе.


	7. Chapter 7

— Он рядом? — Итачи прижал телефон щекой к плечу, одеваясь и отыскивая ключи. Остальные тоже начали быстро собираться, прислушиваясь к разговору.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда рассказывай.  
  
Они уже расселись по машинам и поехали в сторону школы. Чтобы новую информацию получили все, Учиха активировал режим конференции.  
  
— Он не в здании. Стоит возле чёрного входа, с левого крыла. Разговаривает с Умино, и… — Саске чуть замешкалась, будто не была уверенна в том, что видела, — отсюда точно не рассмотреть, похоже, у него пистолет. Пока не используется.  
  
— В руках? — спросил Итачи, напряжённо следя за дорогой. Оружие усложняло ситуацию. — И что за Умино?  
  
— Заткнут за пояс сзади. Учитель младших классов. Не слышно, о чём говорят, но кажутся спокойными, — девушка замолчала. В трубке раздавалось только тихое, едва различимое дыхание.  
  
— Продолжай говорить, не отключайся, — твёрдо произнёс Итачи. — Где Хатаке? У него должно быть оружие.  
  
— Сакура пошла за ним, его кабинет с другой стороны здания. В лучшем случае подойдут через две-три минуты. Вы скоро? — в и без того напряжённые интонации закрались нотки паники. — Они теперь ругаться стали.  
  
— Тихо, ребёнок, мы подъезжаем, — успокаивающе ответил Дейдара. — Пусть ругаются, зато нас не заметят.  
  
— Это вряд ли. Там площадка ведь, пространство открытое.  
  
— Разберёмся. Пистолетом размахивать ещё никто не начал?  
  
— Нет, но завелись сильно.  
  
— Ясно. Найди место, где хороший обзор и низкая вероятность обстрела, — крепко сжимая руль, сказал Итачи.  
  
— На чердак придётся залезть, — нервно усмехнулась Саске. — Всё нормально. Вам лучше подъехать с главного входа, а до чёрного добраться пешком. Машины отсюда хорошо просматриваются.  
  
— Понятно. Сиди тихо и не высовывайся, кто-нибудь из наших подойдёт. До встречи. — Итачи выключил телефон и остановился у ворот. Следом подъехали Дейдара и Какузу. Они выбрались из салонов, ещё раз проверили, на месте ли оружие, и двинулись к школе.  
  
Обито мрачно произнёс:  
  
— Если мы и сейчас его упустим, я себя уважать перестану.  
  
— Или опять начнёшь истерить, — хмыкнул Пейн, — тогда нам всем хреново будет.  
  
Путь до нужного места они прошли молча. Со стороны это смотрелось карикатурно: толпа около десяти человек подбиралась к двум занятым друг другом, а потому мало что замечавшим людям. Прислонившись к стене, Какузу прошептал:  
  
— Неудобно стоят. Со спины ни того, ни другого не оглушишь. Узумаки действительно вооружен, может, второй тоже.  
  
— Сверху бы их шарахнуть, — размышлял Хидан. — На мне бронежилет: могу отвлечь.  
  
— От выстрела в лоб не спасёт, — прошипел Обито. — Мы не можем устроить перестрелку возле школы, чёрт побери!  
  
— Я могу подняться и скинуть «бомбочку» с газом, — предложил Дейдара. — Но вонять будет неслабо. Вам тоже достанется.  
  
Этот газ он вывел сам. Действие распространялось на дыхательные пути, кожный покров и слизистую. При синтезировании Тсукури учитывал «гибкость» вещества: даже при длительном контакте повреждения сильные, но ни в коем случае не смертельные.  
  
Это как раз на тот случай, когда приходилось испытывать действие на себе. Минусом была абсолютная бесцветность: никогда не угадаешь, куда ветром понесёт. Однако газ быстро «выдыхался» и не расползался дальше нескольких десятков метров, поэтому риски сводились к минимуму.  
  
— Да похер! — воодушевился Хидан. — Прикроемся чем-нибудь.  
  
— Поторопись, — кивнул Пейн, давая разрешение. Тсукури развернулся и скорым шагом направился к пожарной лестнице.  
  
Узумаки продолжал что-то втолковывать учителю, нетерпеливо размахивая руками, тот отрицательно качал головой. Несмотря на то, что Акацуки находились на близком расстоянии, ничего нельзя было расслышать: говорил парень тихо.  
  
— В ногу? — прищурился Кисаме, внимательно смотря на Лиса. — Или обойдёмся?  
  
— Если ломанётся, то хоть в корпус, — Обито поморщился, не сводя взгляда с крыши. — Надоело уже за ним бегать. Не убить бы только. Дей уже наверху. Кисаме, ты занимаешься Узумаки. Итачи, Какузу и Хидан страхуют. Сасори, на тебе этот учитель, Зецу с тобой.  
  
— Оперативно распорядился, — фыркнул Пейн, — а нам что делать? За стенкой стоять?  
  
— После того, как угомоним, Конан идёт к Саске, они вместе возвращаются сюда. А мы с тобой тут на случай, если у кого-то из них слишком быстрые ноги.  
  
Выслушав инструкции, они подобрались и задержали дыхание: Дейдара бросил снаряд. «Бомбочка» с глухим хлопком взорвалась, моментально выпустив летучую отраву. Узумаки с собеседником обернулись на звук, ещё не понимая, что произошло. Когда же ядовитый аромат дошёл до них, они закашлялись и, прикрыв глаза ладонями, вслепую побежали кто куда. Умино развернулся и чуть не налетел на резко открывшуюся дверь, из-за которой показался Какаши.  
  
Оценив ситуацию, Хатаке задержал дыхание и с силой ударил его по ушам ладонями, после чего толкнул на землю. Оглушённый, тот не пытался вырваться из крепкого захвата подоспевших Акацук, когда его повели на площадку, подальше от зоны поражения газом. Опустив свою ношу на песок, они жадно вдохнули относительно чистый воздух и сморгнули горячие слёзы: воспалённые глаза немилосердно жгло.  
  
Узумаки быстрее разобрался в произошедшем и сразу бросился за угол, где его поджидали Пейн и Обито. Получив удар в челюсть, юноша повалился на спину и, болезненно шипя, потянулся за пистолетом. Обито мгновенно оказался рядом, перевернул его на живот и заломил руки, не позволяя добраться до оружия. Тот неразборчиво ругался, мотал головой и пытался скинуть с себя крепко придавившее к земле тело. Учиха досадливо цыкнул и принял от Пейна наручники, застёгивая их на запястьях.  
  
— Я бы ещё раз по морде дал, — с сожалением вздохнул Обито, вздёрнув Узумаки на ноги и приложив к стене. — Но хорошего понемножку. Вы, конечно, молодцы, — обратился он к подбежавшим Сасори и Зецу, которые отчаянно пытались прокашляться. — Газа наглотались, а стервеца не поймали.  
  
— Кто же знал, что к вам кинется, — прохрипел Куро, стирая солёную влагу с лица, покрывшегося красными пятнами. — Взяли и ладно. Сейчас второго приведут.  
  
К ним подошёл Дейдара и показал два пальца оставшимся на площадке. Те понятливо кивнули: через пару минут можно будет пройти без опаски. Тсукури внимательно посмотрел на почти бессознательного Лиса и возмущённо присвистнул:  
  
— И мы за этой мелкотой столько гонялись!  
  
— Не ори, — поморщился Сасори. — Голова от твоего зелья раскалывается. Ещё и пятна эти чешутся.  
  
— Уж простите, — развёл руками тот.  
  
— Вести-то сможете? — спросила Конан, сочувствующе глядя на багровые лица. Саске и Сакура держались позади неё, с любопытством выглядывая из-за плеча. — Без проблем обошлось?  
  
— Просто поменяемся местами, вот и всё, — пожал плечами Широ. — Если не считать, что у нас этот газ чуть ли не из ушей идёт, то да, без проблем.  
  
Вскоре подтянулись остальные. Прикрывающий левый глаз ладонью Какаши и до неприличия довольный Хидан поддерживали и удерживали вяло идущего Умино. Пристроив учителя младших классов рядом с Узумаки, Хатаке поинтересовался:  
  
— И кто этот парень?  
  
— Наркоторговец и просто мудак, — сообщил Мацураси, за что получил косые взгляды от окружающих и тычок под рёбра от Какузу. — Чего? Правду же говорю.  
  
— Не при дамах, — ответил Кисаме. Дамы со вздохом театрально закатили глаза.  
  
— Не думал, что Умино связан с наркотиками, — задумчиво произнёс Какаши.  
  
— Он может быть связан не с наркотиками, а именно с Узумаки, — Итачи принял салфетку от сестры и осторожно промокнул глаза. — Возможно, как-то пересекались раньше. Ты не в курсе, он всегда в этой школе работал или нет?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Но когда я сюда пришёл, уже был. То есть года три точно.  
  
— Что с глазом? — спросил Дейдара. — Сильно болит?  
  
— Так это ты нас газом обеспечил? Теперь понятно, откуда он взялся, — Хатаке убрал ладонь, но веко не открыл. Правую половину лица пересекал рубец, проходящий по глазу. — Недавно операцию делали, вот и воспалился теперь. Когда перестанет?  
  
— Блин, извини, — виновато закусил губу Тсукури. — Полностью помойся чистой водой, желательно без мыла и прочей химии, одежду лучше выкинуть. Глаз тоже промой и холодный компресс наложи. К утру не пройдёт — звони.  
  
— Ладно. Скоро перемена начнётся, а у меня ещё уроки. Я вам больше не нужен?  
  
— Пока нет. Сможешь потом информацию об этом Умино поискать? — попросил Обито. — Кстати, про маньяка ничего больше не нарыл?  
  
— Не-а, — покачал головой тот. — Он ведь больше не высовывается, нового материала нет. Могу только результаты вскрытия перепроверить, думаю, Гай разрешит.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Вас отпросить с занятий или останетесь? — обратился он к девушкам. Те умоляющим взглядом впились в Итачи. Он неодобрительно покачал головой, но всё же махнул рукой.  
  
— Пусть с нами побудут. Задания только возьмите.  
  
Сакура достала смартфон и отправила сообщение Хинате, получив через несколько секунд снимок со списком домашней работы.  
  
— Всё, — протянула она телефон Учихе. Тот глянул на экран и, удостоверившись, кивнул.  
  
— Под нашу ответственность.  
  
— Ладно. Бывайте, — Какаши развернулся и направился к школе.  
  
Проводив его взглядом, Пейн обернулся к Узумаки и Умино, за которыми следили Кисаме и Какузу.  
  
— Этих точно в офис придётся отвезти. Дейдара, ты так и остаёшься за рулём, а Итачи и Какузу заменяют Обито и Конан соответственно.  
  
Подхватив находящихся без сознания людей, они пошли к главному входу и расселись по машинам.  
  
***  
  
— Это какое-то недоразумение, — бормотал Умино.  
  
— Вы ничего не докажете! — кричал он минуту спустя.  
  
Какузу бросил взгляд на светящийся циферблат: с момента начала допроса прошло более восьми часов. Учитель метался от невинной овечки до самоуверенного истерика, и пока ничего толкового извлечь из его слов не удалось. Оба дико устали, но ни один не уступал. Какузу всерьёз подумывал закинуть несговорчивого мужчину в подвал на несколько суток, чтобы сбить ненужную спесь. И как такого нестабильного человека допустили к работе с детьми?  
  
— Ты определись уже, — Куроки опёрся подбородком на сцепленные в замок руки, с недовольством отмечая шероховатость бинтов и внимательно смотря на собеседника, — в показаниях путаешься.  
  
Тот утомлённо, но всё так же озлобленно вытаращился в ответ.  
  
— Да что от меня надо?! Я же сказал: не знаю!  
  
— Ага, — с понимающим видом кивнул Какузу, — а потом стал орать, что мы ничего не докажем. Какой непостоянный. Я могу просто отдать тебя нашему костолому, он сразу к делу приступает, без разговоров. Или же ты сейчас ответишь на все вопросы, и мы, после проверки показаний, относительно полюбовно расходимся. Итак, что тебя связывает с Узумаки Наруто?  
  
Похоже, Умино вся эта ситуация тоже основательно поднадоела. Немного помолчав, он выпрямился и, уставившись в столешницу, ответил:  
  
— Мой бывший воспитанник. Я раньше в детском доме работал. Шустрый мальчишка, сразу доход нашёл. Меня в долю взял, чтобы не заложил. Вот и прикрывал его, как мог.  
  
— А сегодня зачем пришёл? Давно ведь не в детском доме уже.  
  
— Про наркоманов местных спрашивал, хотел себе на заметку взять. Он собирался покинуть город, но не оставлять его без присмотра. Возможно, планировал вернуться.  
  
— Рассказал?  
  
— Нет конечно, — фыркнул тот. — Это же школа, тут контроль намного жёстче. Если попадутся, виноватым окажусь я.  
  
Какузу кивнул своим мыслям, прищурился, глядя в карие глаза напротив.  
  
— Вы из-за этого спорили?  
  
— Ну да. Думал, с кулаками кинется.  
  
— Если бы. Ты в курсе, что у него был пистолет?  
  
Лицо Умино помрачнело.  
  
— Теперь да. Получается, если бы вы нас не повязали, он бы меня застрелил?  
  
Куроки выразительно промолчал, предоставляя возможность додумать самому. Учитель досадливо стиснул зубы.  
  
— Надо было в детдоме сдать поганца.  
  
— Не сдал бы. Слишком жадный до денег. Жди здесь, отойду ненадолго. Как я и говорил, если то, что ты сказал, правда, мы тебя отпускаем.  
  
Какузу поднялся со стула и, сопровождаемый внимательным взглядом, вышел за дверь.  
  
***  
  
Узумаки облизнул распухшие кровоточащие губы и поморщился, прислоняясь затылком к стене. Кисаме мрачно смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что с этим парнем не так: сильно потрёпанный, он не переставал ухмыляться, обнажая осколки оставшихся зубов. Кроме стонов и криков боли (ведь чувствует же, скотина!) ничего добиться не получалось. Физическое воздействие пришлось применить около пяти часов назад, до этого Лис с упрямством барана вообще молчал, не издавая ни звука.  
  
Оказалось, перед визитом он основательно накачался, но состав вещества был неизвестным. Широ сказал, что Узумаки вполне мог синтезировать какую-нибудь гадость для подстраховки. Потом с улыбкой добавил: «Неважно, насколько оно помогает сейчас. Потом ему будет очень, очень хреново». Вот этого «хреново» Кисаме и собирался дождаться. Или добиться. Разница ведь непринципиальна, так?  
  
Он подошёл ближе и обхватил дёрнувшееся в сторону запястье, рассматривая тонкие смуглые пальцы с поломанными ногтями. Взял мизинец, аккуратно повертел, поворачивая к свету. Мальчишка чуть приоткрыл глаза и напряжённо уставился из-под белёсых ресниц. Кисаме усмехнулся такому вниманию и не стал обманывать ожиданий: со смачным хрустом вывернул палец вбок под прямым углом. Последовавший крик неприятно резанул по слуху, но обнадёжил: времени у мальца осталось не так много.  
  
Узумаки пытался вырвать запястье из стальной хватки, царапался, даже пытался укусить; возможно, не будь раздроблены ступни, он и пинался бы. Вот только Кисаме эти смехотворные потуги вообще никак не беспокоили: невозмутимо принялся за безымянный палец. Узумаки вопил громко, задыхаясь и давясь хрипами — видимо, действие наркотика сходило на нет. Хошигаке окончательно уверился в этом, когда, взявшись за другую руку, услышал сбивчивый, горячечный шёпот, на грани слышимости выдающий информацию.


	8. Chapter 8

— Он точно всё рассказал? — Какузу отстранённо наблюдал за происходящим, прислонившись лбом к прохладной поверхности стекла.  
  
— Сомневаешься? — Кисаме забрал из его пальцев сигарету. — Ты её тупо в руках крутишь, — пояснил он в ответ на раздражённый взгляд. — В любом случае, переспрашивать уже поздновато.  
  
— Просто никак не могу привыкнуть.  
  
— Какие мы нежные. — С мрачной усмешкой Кисаме безуспешно пытался подкурить.  
  
— Иди ты. — Понаблюдав за потугами коллеги, Куроки поднёс свою зажигалку к кончику сигареты. — Я к нашим. Сам управишься?  
  
— Да.  
  
Какузу кивнул и направился к лестнице. Кисаме проводил его взглядом и нехотя повернулся обратно. В соседней комнате, отделённой прочным стеклом, неподвижно лежали отравленные чистым азотом тела. Хошигаке нервно передёрнуло: он тоже не мог привыкнуть.  
  
***  
  
— Нихреновая же у них сеть, — протянул Хидан. — Сколько времени уйдёт, чтобы всё накрыть?  
  
— Это уже не наши проблемы. — Какузу расслабленно вздохнул, устраиваясь удобнее в кресле. — Расскажем Кимимару, пусть он разбирается. У полиции возможностей явно побольше будет.  
  
— Выходит, клуб арендовал Умино, а владельцем был Узумаки. И весь район у него был как на ладони.  
  
— Ага. А потом пришли мы и наделали шума, — отозвался Итачи. — Пришлось выкручиваться, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
  
— Ну охуеть теперь. Можно подумать, что пожар вообще никто не заметил.  
  
Учиха молча пожал плечами и вернулся к мониторингу новостей. В последние дни было довольно тихо. Со стола раздалось мерное гудение.  
  
— Ничего нового, — отчитался Какаши. — Как у вас дела?  
  
— Очень даже хорошо. Если вкратце, эти двое сотрудничали более десяти лет. Шестёрки Лиса расползлись чуть ли не до Антарктиды, поэтому таких клубов-погорельцев очень много. Основным занимался «Кьюби», а Умино суфлировал.  
  
— Вот ведь хитрый мужик.  
  
— Да, сам никуда не лез. Центральные точки мы знаем, отдадим координаты властям. И ещё: этот учитель начальных классов должен уволиться по собственному желанию. Сделаешь?  
  
Несколько секунд из динамика не доносилось ничего, кроме тихого дыхания.  
  
— Обязательно было?  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — криво усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Итачи. — Он бы выкрутился.  
  
— Ладно, сделаю. У меня урок скоро. Если будет что-нибудь новое — звони.  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
Учиха положил телефон обратно на стол и кивком поприветствовал Кисаме, показавшегося в дверном проёме.  
  
— Утилизация прошла успешно. — Он с хрустом потянулся и плюхнулся рядом. — Мистер Джек* не объявлялся?  
  
— Официально нет. Пейн с Обито в офисе архивы пересматривают, Дейдара по базам ищет. Сасори в морге. Гая донимает.  
  
— А Зецу где?  
  
— Изучают труды Лиса. — Заметив удивлённый взгляд, Итачи пояснил: — Там про наркотики.  
  
— Понятно, своя атмосфера. — Кисаме покачал головой и забрал ноутбук. — Отдохни лучше. Всю ночь тут сидишь.  
  
— Да привык уже. — Итачи зевнул и направился к холодильнику. — Есть хочешь?  
  
— Пока нет. Мне бы горячительного.  
  
— Выпить или напиться?  
  
— Первое, — отозвался Кисаме, внимательно прослеживая строчки на экране.  
  
Итачи уставился в открытый холодильник.  
  
— Виски с колой подойдёт?  
  
— О да. Спасибо.  
  
Достав колу и лёд, Учиха извлёк из бара полупустую бутылку виски.  
  
— Почему он остановился? — форма для льда шумно грохнула о столешницу. Несколько кубиков упали на пол под тихое ругательство.  
  
Кисаме захлопнул крышку ноутбука и устало посмотрел на него.  
  
— Наигрался. Или покалечился. Может, в какой-нибудь яме подыхает, на что очень надеюсь. Твои варианты?  
  
Лёд наполнил стакан на треть.  
  
— Выжидает.  
  
Плеснуть виски.  
  
— Чего?  
  
Долить колы.  
  
— Пока шумиха с клубом уляжется.  
  
— Обито ту же мысль высказывал. — Кисаме с благодарным кивком принял стакан. — Тщеславный ублюдок. Надо проверить по сводкам, кстати. Если во время каких-нибудь громких скандалов не проявлялся, то на внимании точно пунктик.  
  
— И что это даст? Единственное, можно его «притормаживать». СМИ — пятая власть. Изредка запускать ложные тревоги о терактах или что-то в этом духе. Но за такие инициативы можно и получить.  
  
— Предлагаешь на самом деле бомбы закладывать?  
  
— Если потребуется.  
  
Кисаме повернулся, всматриваясь в невозмутимое лицо напротив. Чего он не любил в Учихах, так это их семейный «покерфэйс». Сейчас он с уверенностью мог сказать, что Итачи не всерьёз вознамерился прогреть город взрывчатыми веществами, но уверенность эта была только из-за того, что они давно друг друга знают.  
  
— Всем здрасте, — Сакура приветственно помахала рукой. Пройдя в комнату, она с видимым удовольствием закинула в угол школьную сумку и улеглась на диван.  
  
— Здорово, — отсалютовал Хидан. — Где остальная бабья часть?  
  
Следом зашли Саске и Конан.  
  
— Мы дамы, неотёсанный ты мужлан, — с тихим смешком Хаюми бросила в него серебристый клатч.  
  
— И ты решила меня обтесать, что ли? — Хидан потёр затылок — именно туда прилетел снаряд — и отправил сумочку в обратный полёт. — Где шатались?  
  
— Мы в школе, — отозвалась Саске, усаживаясь за ноутбук. — Потом в кафе забегали. Ненадолго, — добавила она, заметив неодобрительный взгляд Итачи.  
  
— Я объездила несколько ближайших отделений, посмотрела информацию о жертвах. Хотела отклассифицировать, скажем так. Должно же их что-то объединять, раз уж с глазами пролетели, — задумчиво произнесла Конан и уселась на стул. — Вот только ничего найти не смогла.  
  
— Если есть связь, то должна быть и цель. — Кисаме повертел стакан в руках и поставил его на подлокотник. — Однако что может объединять взрослого мужчину и едва достигнувшего совершеннолетия подростка, живущих в разных районах и в глаза друг друга ни разу не видевших? Это я о первых случаях. Скорее всего, ему просто некуда силу девать. Или агрессию.  
  
— В горячие точки отправить, — хмыкнул Итачи. — Хоть в пользу пойдёт.  
  
— Кстати, что с Лисом и Умино? — спросила Саске по пути на кухню. — Кто-нибудь голодный?  
  
— Все голодные, — ответил Итачи. — Сообрази бутербродов, пожалуйста. Они всё выложили, мы отправили их в органы.  
  
— Наверняка пожизненное получат.  
  
Итачи переглянулся с Какузу и Кисаме и тихо произнёс:  
  
— Само собой.  
  
Сакура приподнялась с нагретого места и с любопытством уставилась на Кисаме.  
  
— Что? — такое пристальное внимание слегка нервировало.  
  
— Долго раскалывать пришлось?  
  
— Почему сразу я-то? А, ну да, больше некому, — раздражённо пробурчал он. — Не то чтобы долго, но заколебался с ним порядочно.  
  
— С Лисом, да? — дождавшись кивка, Сакура продолжила: — А про маньяка вашего они ничего не знают?  
  
— К их же счастью — нет. Совсем другой уровень. Этот товарищ с потрохами бы сожрал и не подавился.  
  
Саске вышла из кухни с подносом, который поставила на журнальный столик. Комната наполнилась приятным запахом мяса и плавленого сыра.  
  
— Провиант готов. И всё-таки, почему вы думаете, что работает один человек и обязательно мужчина?  
  
— Это кажется логичным. — Какузу вытянул бутерброд побольше и с задумчивым видом надкусил. — Одиночке легче избежать камер, которых очень даже много. На удивление, этого чёрта не засекла ни одна. Либо он хорошо знаком с расположением и как-то нашёл слепые зоны, которых быть, кстати, не должно, либо магическим образом подчищает записи. Но это вряд ли: Дейдара их просматривал, там всё точно вплоть до миллисекунды.  
  
Идём дальше; из группы большая вероятность утечки информации, поэтому, опять же, одному работать проще. Жертвы по телосложению и боевым навыкам неоднородны, и чтобы с ними справиться, физическая подготовка должна быть на уровне. Ну и по характеру повреждений версия с мужчиной кажется более правдоподобной, чем с женщиной.  
  
Закончив рассуждения, Какузу потянулся за пультом и включил телевизор, убавив звук до еле различимого бормотания.  
  
— Неуловимый Джо вырисовывается, — протянула Сакура. — Иногда вместо камер используют муляжи, особенно в глухих местах. Если он знает о таких «дырах», то работать действительно проще.  
  
— Вот только Джо нахрен никому не дался, а этого мудака надо бы уже нагнуть как следует, — процедил Хидан, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись в экран телевизора. — В самом начале этого пиздеца подделок было много, здесь ты правильно мыслишь. Но после проверок муляжи заменили настоящими камерами, так что сперва ему, может, и было проще, но не сейчас.  
  
Раздался звук открывающейся двери, и в гостиную ввалились Зецу с счастливо поблёскивающими глазами.  
  
— Лис, конечно, ублюдок редкостный, но до чего мозговитый! — с плохо скрываемым восхищением выдохнул Куро. — Столько всего синтезировать… Чёрт! Он шикарен!  
  
— Разобрали записи? — поинтересовался Итачи.  
  
— Ага. — Широ мягко улыбнулся. — Много полезного обнаружили. Пригодится. Подайся Узумаки в химию, цены бы ему не было.  
  
Близнецы синхронно облизнулись и, застолбив пару бутербродов, удалились в ванную. Вновь послышался щелчок.  
  
— Проходной двор, мать вашу, — проворчал Хидан.  
  
В комнату, шумно переговариваясь, вошла оставшаяся часть Акацуки.  
  
— Ничего нового, — угрюмо произнёс Пейн, отвечая на немой вопрос.  
  
Обито за его плечом так же угрюмо кивнул.  
  
Дейдара молча развёл руками.  
  
— Аналогично. — Сасори поморщился, словно этот факт доставлял ему физическую боль. — Не считая нескольких деталей, у меня тоже пусто.  
  
— Хоть что-то, — кисло улыбнулся Широ, вытирая руки и передавая полотенце брату. — Нужно собрать всё, что имеем, и рассортировать. Начинайте.  
  
— Прошло несколько месяцев с начала его активной деятельности, — начал Пейн, присаживаясь на диван. — Система на первый взгляд не прослеживается, но это не значит, что её нет. Слишком хорошо всё спланировано. Никаких посланий. Навряд ли он подражатель, хотя всё возможно, таких случаев в истории немало. Далее, изнасилование просто кричит о сексуальном мотиве. У него явно проблемы с этим. Скорее всего, насилие помогает удовлетворить либидо.  
  
— Но это всё только предположения, — заметил Сасори. — Я осмотрел несколько тел, и если судить по повреждениям, то ему больше доставляет удовольствие нанесение ран, нежели половой акт. У многих в буквальном смысле выгрызены куски плоти, тогда как заднепроходные отверстия не так травмированы. Думаю, блефует. Вот только это может оказаться и двойным блефом.  
  
— Что тоже логично, — обречённо подытожил Обито. — Ты говорил о новых деталях. Выкладывай.  
  
— В организмах последних жертв обнаружен фентанил. Причём жертвы далеко не спортсмены и справиться можно было и без парализующего.  
  
— Похоже, он получил травму или что-то в этом роде. Поэтому и притих. Сомневаюсь, что ему резко надоело гонять добычу по клетке. Раньше же своими силами обходился. — Конан сцепила руки в замок и опёрлась на них подбородком, вопросительно посмотрев на Обито. — Раз он имеет доступ к такому препарату, обязан ли быть врачом? Это достаточно мощное средство.  
  
Обито спрятал лицо в ладонях, не то прорычав, не то простонав:  
  
— Да хрен его знает. Если скомпоновать наши рассуждения, то нужен подозрительный мужик средних лет, с хорошей физической подготовкой, который шарит и, скорее всего, задействован в медицине. Зашибись.  
  
— Нет-нет, врач отпадает, — возразила Сакура. — Ни один график, каким бы гибким ни был, не подстроить под его похождения. Фентанил он мог и по знакомству взять.  
  
— Ещё лучше.  
  
— Про график идея неплохая, кстати, — сказал Итачи. — Проследить, когда брал отгулы, опросить основных работодателей о сотрудниках. У кого окажется полное совпадение, тех и проверить.  
  
— А если частный предприниматель?  
  
Итачи тяжело уставился на сестру.  
  
— Хватит обламывать.  
  
Саске виновато улыбнулась и села напротив.  
  
— Пардон. Ты же сам говорил, что надо учитывать все возможные варианты. Ему проще самому на себя пахать, чем писать столько объяснительных.  
  
Дейдара закатил глаза и пробормотал:  
  
— Без бутылки не разберёшься. Я у тебя джин вроде видел, — обратился он к Учихе.  
  
— В баре посмотри.  
  
Обито раздражённо отметил расплывшееся в довольной улыбке лицо.  
  
— Профессионалы хреновы. Одно дело уже неделю раскрыть не можем.  
  
— Ты себя слышишь вообще? — Пейн возмущённо посмотрел на него, подобравшись и приготовившись к возражениям. — Настоящие профессионалы с поддержкой верхушек пытаются хоть за что-то зацепиться в течение нескольких месяцев. Пока ни у кого успеха нет. Вспомни Зодиака и ему подобных: их по сей день не раскрыли и можно радоваться лишь тому, что эти ребята явно не долгожители и сейчас точно мертвы. Так что угомонись и думай.  
  
Обито глубоко вдохнул и явно собрался выдать ответную тираду, но его вовремя прервала Конан:  
  
— Снимите уже номер, — фыркнула она. — Пейн дело говорит. Большую часть нашего времени мы потратили на Лиса. И свежего, скажем так, материала пока нет. Что не может не радовать.  
  
— Уже есть, — еле слышно выдавила Сакура, увеличив звук телевизора.  
  
Диктор новостей что-то размеренно вещал, но внимание было приковано к снимку. Изображение было зацензурено, но размах повреждений угадывался. И если на теле вряд ли имелось живое место, то лицо осталось нетронутым. На экране высвечивался в изломанной позе труп Хинаты Хьюго.  
  
*Отсылка к Джеку Потрошителю.


	9. Chapter 9

Было дико, нереально видеть Хинату… так. Бледное, спокойное (умиротворённое?) лицо — и кровавое месиво ниже. Слишком открытая, несмотря на цензуру. Хотелось спрятать её от взглядов тех, кто сейчас смотрит эфир. Боже, ну почему? Почему именно она? Этот человек — последний, кто заслуживает такой смерти! За что вообще?..  
  
«А ни за что», — понимает Саске. Эта мысль до нелепости внезапна и неожиданна. Ведь ничего не изменилось. Как и с предыдущими жертвами, сукиному сыну просто захотелось порезвиться. Просто, мать его, захотелось.  
  
Горло схватывает спазм, дышать становится труднее, в глазах жжёт, а изображение расплывается нечётким пятном. Единственный плюс — она больше не видит того, что когда-то было Хинатой. Чёрт, они ведь даже не общались особо. Тогда почему так… так…  
  
— Пошли. — Саске чувствует подрагивающие ладони на плечах. Её куда-то ведут. Краем сознания отмечается знакомый сладковатый запах духов.  
  
Сакура.  
  
Они заходят в комнату, молча ложатся на кровать лицом друг к другу. Придвигаются близко, соприкасаясь лбами. Встречаются взглядами. Их глаза, обычно совершенно разные, сейчас чертовски похожи: покрасневшие склеры, ненормально расширенные зрачки и влага, стекающая по лицу.  
  
***  
  
— Это из клана Хьюго девушка? — Сасори чуть наклонил голову, внимательней всматриваясь в бегущую строку. — Ага, она.  
  
— Вы знакомы? — Дейдара удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
  
— Нет. Иногда мелькала на презентациях с Хиаши Хьюго. Надо будет почитать, кем ему приходится. Вроде дочкой. А он глава «Бьякуган Компани». Господи, ты серьёзно? — Неосведомлённость напарника временами просто поражала. — Не лидер, но довольно известная компания по изготовлению БАДов для зрения. Ты правда ничего о ней не слышал?  
  
Тсукури пожал плечами и чуть смущённо покачал головой.  
  
— Он совсем долбоёб? — Хидан с непониманием и злостью смотрел в телевизор. — Наживать себе врагов из влиятельных? Это каким надо быть…  
  
— Он — больной на голову, — констатировал Какузу. — Тебя что-то удивляет? Плевать ему на риски. До сих пор уходил, почему сейчас должен бояться?  
  
— Судя по реакции девчонок, они с ней хорошо знакомы, — Кисаме вопросительно взглянул на Итачи.  
  
— Не знаю. Саске ничего не говорила про неё. — Такая резкая эмоциональная реакция сестры неслабо удивила. Хотя обстановка в последнее время, надо признать, располагала. — Думаю, просто одноклассница.  
  
— Но всё равно надо будет поспрашивать на этот счёт. Когда успокоятся. Спешить некуда, ублюдок ещё надолго должен притихнуть. — Обито очень хотелось залезть в бар и выпить его до последней капли. Но работа нуждалась в трезвом взгляде и твёрдых руках.  
  
— С чего ты взял? — Конан скептически посмотрела на него. — Новая волна убийств вероятнее.  
  
— Он уже привлёк внимание общественности. Шумиху вокруг себя обеспечил…  
  
— Ага, именно это и провоцировало его раньше.  
  
— Погоди, я недоговорил. К нему уже СМИ, как бы дико это не звучало, привыкли и долго обсуждать не будут. А вот новость о том, что несколько крупных чиновников замешаны в хранении и распространении наркотиков, может прилично взбудоражить. Сведений, спасибо Лису и Умино, у нас достаточно. — На губах Обито медленно растянулась неприятная улыбка. Он обвёл взглядом остальных и спросил: — Есть возражения по поводу такого «тормоза»?  
  
Возражения, конечно, имелись.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что эта информация, да ещё на десять раз перевранная в лучших традициях СМИ, может натворить? — во взгляде Пейна читались неверие и тихий ужас.  
  
Обито раздражённо мотнул головой.  
  
— Ладно, — пожал он плечами, — предложи что-нибудь получше, — и вперил в собеседника выжидающий взгляд. После минуты неловкого молчания тяжело вздохнул и сказал: — Да, это опасно. Но что, по сути, такого мы раскрываем, что не было известно? Все знают, что эти товарищи имеют связи с наркотой. Пару лет назад одного пытались даже раскрыть, но энтузиастов быстро задавили. И да, люди имеют полное право знать, на что уходят их деньги.  
  
— Кстати, они прикрываются благотворительными фондами, — напомнил Широ. — В смысле, фонды существуют и на самом деле оказывают поддержку, но от заявленного финансирования получают в лучшем случае семь-десять процентов. Учитывая, что благотворительность сейчас довольно популярна, эта новость тоже даст сильный резонанс при правильной подаче.  
  
— Вот именно, нужна правильная подача. У нас, можно подумать, есть знакомые, которые могут её обеспечить, — Пейн бросил многозначительный взгляд на Обито.  
  
Тот закатил глаза и медленно выдохнул, явно сдерживаясь.  
  
— Кимимару подключим. Его начальство очень заинтересовано в этих наркомахинациях, так что за информацию будет нужная нам огласка. Необходимо выиграть время, понимаешь? Или хочешь оставить зажравшихся ублюдков как есть и дать толчок новым убийствам? — Манипуляция примитивная до одури, но с Пейном всегда срабатывала.  
  
Сработала и сейчас.  
  
— Чушь не неси. Просто я, в отличие от тебя, представляю, к чему это всё приведёт. И мне не всё рав…  
  
— Мне тоже. Просто я, в отличие от тебя, представляю реальное соотношение приоритетов на данный момент, — передразнил его Обито под ошарашенный от такой наглости взгляд.  
  
— Пока вы не решили проебать ещё пару часов на споры, предлагаю голосование, — подал голос Хидан. — Идея отстойная и принесёт дохрена проблем, но я согласен. Это всё, что можно сейчас сделать. Итак, кто за? — и поднял руку. Вслед потянулись Зецу, Кисаме и Дейдара. — Окей, кто готов согласиться, но терзается возможными последствиями? — Он схватил руку Какузу и помахал ей. — Не ворчи, я знаю, что ты на нашей стороне. О, другое дело. — Сасори, Итачи и Конан неуверенно, но всё же подняли руки.  
  
Пейн с отчётливо выраженной на лице беспомощностью оглядел комнату, наткнулся на победную улыбочку Обито и, прошипев что-то вроде «Манипулятор хренов», поднял руку.  
  
— Вот и заебись, — Хидан прямо светился от удовольствия. — А теперь решайте, что будем делать. Кто-то говорил, что материала свежего нет. Вот он, появился. — Красноречивый кивок в сторону телевизора.  
  
— Раскомандовался, — хмыкнул Пейн. — А делать будем то же, что и обычно: Сасори, ты едешь в морг. Вряд ли тело успели обработать, так что изучать придётся с чистого листа. Дейдара, на тебе мониторинг Сети. И разошли координаты. Итачи и Кисаме — на место обнаружения трупа. Какузу и Хидан, вы берёте отделение, которое работает сейчас над делом. Нет, это не пустая трата времени, — предупредил он возмущение напарников, — новый материал — новые сведения, помните? Камеры, возможные свидетели, что угодно! Так, теперь опрос близких. Здесь сложнее, но будем надеяться, что родственники заинтересованы в поимке убийцы. На всякий случай идёте вы, — палец поочерёдно указал на Обито и Конан. — Зецу, как дела с записями Лиса?  
  
— Просмотрели около половины, нужны ещё сутки, — ответил Куро.  
  
— Окей. Тогда один едет со мной к Кимимару и по пути вводит в курс дела, а второй заканчивает. Сами между собой решите, кто куда.  
  
Близнецы переглянулись.  
  
— Я с тобой, — вызвался Широ.  
  
— Тогда подгони машину: выезжаем прямо сейчас. Кстати, Итачи, потом поспрашивай девчонок о жертве. Может, они что-нибудь в школе узнают или вспомнят.  
  
Тот кивнул и, набросив куртку, вышел вслед за Кисаме.  
  
— Думаешь, удастся ухватить его за задницу в этот раз?  
  
Пейн вздрогнул и обернулся. Из кухни показался Дейдара, в одной руке держа большую кружку кофе (когда успел сварить?), а в другой ноутбук. Взгляд голубых глаз был напряжённым и усталым, а лицо, обычно мягкое и по-мальчишески улыбчивое, заострилось и побледнело. Наверное, нужно сказать что-то ободряющее, вселить надежду на лучший исход. Но какой смысл?  
  
— Нет, не думаю. И чертовски хочу ошибаться.  
  
— Ты просто гений мотивации, — невесело усмехнулся Тсукури, устраиваясь на диване.  
  
— За мотивацией к Обито. Он и на обучение кройке и шитью отмотивирует. А теперь — работать. Ныть будем потом.  
  
Дейдара закатил глаза и уткнулся в ноутбук. С улицы раздался нетерпеливый гудок. Пейн взъерошил волосы, тряхнул головой и, глубоко вздохнув, направился к выходу.  
  
***  
  
В классе стояла тишина, несмотря на то, что присутствовали почти все. Лишь изредка она перемежалась шепотками. Урок шёл уже семь минут, но учителя не было. Вернее, он заскочил в конце перемены, быстро накарябал задание (тема которого была давно пройдена), и, что-то неразборчиво буркнув, вылетел за дверь.  
  
Большая часть учеников сидела в телефонах и планшетах, кто-то тихо переговаривался. Кабинет словно пропитался напряжением. Все в курсе и молчат. Саске ненавидела такие ситуации. Но гнетущая тишина лучше беспорядочного базара. Галдящих вокруг людей выносить ещё тяжелее. Она повернулась в сторону, где обычно сидела Сакура, и беззвучно выругалась: совсем из головы вылетело, что подругу сегодня вызвонили домой.  
  
То ли у старшей Харуно проснулись материнские чувства (три раза «ха»), то ли ей наскучило одной, чёрт знает. В любом случае, долго это не продлится: день-два максимум.  
  
— Я… ммм… насчёт Хинаты. Это… — неожиданно произнесли за спиной.  
  
Саске обернулась не веря своим ушам. А когда увидела обладательницу голоса, не поверила ещё и глазам.  
  
— Св… Ино?  
  
Та кивнула и немного смутилась от изучающего взгляда. Да, сейчас её вид был несколько скромнее, чем обычно. Но даже в самых открытых нарядах она не ощущала на себе такого откровенного рассматривания.  
  
— Эй, мне уже неловко. Перестань, окей? И вообще, это из-за тебя, — кривовато улыбнулась Ино и села напротив. — Ты же знаешь, что случилось с Хинатой?  
  
— Вся школа знает, судя по всему. И?  
  
— Я кое-что слышала. Важно это или нет, решишь сама. После уроков ей Неджи звонил. Что конкретно хотел — непонятно, но если в общем, то просил встретиться.  
  
— Брат решил увидеться с сестрой. Что такого? — Саске не понимала, в чём проблема.  
  
Ино закатила глаза и тихонько фыркнула.  
  
— Ты не в курсе, значит, что отношения у них нихрена не родственные. В смысле, Неджи её ненавидел. Дерьмом поливал на каждом шагу. Там тёрки внутри клана, я особо не вникала. А она будто внимания не обращала. Типа это нормально. Не понимаю, как так можно себя не уважать.  
  
— И ты думаешь, что произошедшее дело рук Неджи? Ты новости смотрела вообще? Там живого места почти не осталось.  
  
— Да, там говорилось что-то про маньяка, который в последнее время кучу народа вырезал. Просто мне показалось странным, что этот мудак договорился о встрече с Хинатой, и в тот же день её находят мёртвой. Слушай, — Ино подалась вперёд и перешла на шёпот: — он реально жуткий. Глаза особенно. Я когда рядом с ним прохожу, в пол смотрю. Кажется, глянешь на него — инфаркт схлопочешь. А ведь красивый, ублюдок! И жуткий, и мудак, и красивый!  
  
Саске поморщилась и отстранилась.  
  
— Так, стоп. Тебя уже несёт. Ненависть штука мощная, конечно, но не до такой степени. Он ведь боксом занимается, на соревнованиях выступает. Это предполагает постоянные медкомиссии, проверки у психологов-психиатров в том числе. То есть если бы были тревожные звоночки, его бы отстранили. Следовательно, с головой у него порядок. Вот только с воспитанием не очень, раз так себя ведёт. Когда и где встреча назначалась?  
  
— У библиотеки. Не школьной, а которая в четырёх кварталах отсюда. Там неподалёку ещё спорт-центр, где Неджи занимается. Про время… так, уроки закончились в четыре, Хината сказала, что скоро подъедет. Получается, где-то в двадцать минут пятого.  
  
— Понятно. — Саске вбила полученные сведения в телефон. — А теперь вопрос: почему ты решила мне это рассказать? Я в полиции не работаю.  
  
Ино пожала плечами, слегка стушевавшись.  
  
— Ну, с преступлениями работаешь точно. Вернее, твой брат работает. И те люди, которые тогда спрашивали про наркотики. А вы с Сакурой, так понимаю, просто интереса ради тусуетесь с ними. Подумала, может, то, что я услышала, как-то поможет.  
  
— Вообще, это действительно может оказаться полезным, но не с той стороны, о которой ты думаешь, — задумчиво улыбнулась Саске. — Хорошо, за бдительность спасибо. А если Неджи на самом деле как-то причастен к смерти Хинаты, то спасибо вдвойне.


	10. Chapter 10

«Снова фентанил. Характер повреждений немного иной — изнасилования не было. Отчёт отправил».  
  
«В Сети ничего интересного. Если появится что-нибудь новое, дам знать».  
  
«Тело найдено на окраине пустыря, который облюбовали местные подростки. Куча бутылок, окурков, прочего мусора. Один пацан тут околачивался, когда мы приехали. Его сейчас Итачи расспрашивает. Подробности при встрече».  
  
«Камеры засекли девушку возле кафе, школы и библиотеки. А дальше она пошла в сторону дома дворами. И всё, больше нигде не проявлялась. Из свидетелей пока только парень (?), с которым она у библиотеки встретилась. Хрен знает, кто это, фотку скинул. Просматриваем отчёты, когда дадут электронные копии, Какузу отправит».  
  
«Оказывается, она снимала квартиру с младшей сестрой. Жили отдельно от родителей. Сами родители в командировке на другом континенте, вернутся через 11 дней. На звонки не отвечают, в Сети тоже молчат. У сестры истерика, долго нас не впускала. С ней Конан. Если узнаем что-то важное, отпишусь».  
  
«Разобрался с материалами по наркотикам. Скинул на почту».  
  
«А мы с Зецу наблюдаем, как Кимимару уламывает начальство на идею Обито. Пока получается. Встретимся завтра в офисе часов в 10».  
  
***  
  
— Я дома.  
  
— Привет, — Итачи обернулся, пробежался взглядом по сестре, прикидывая, есть ли смысл спрашивать о Хьюга в данный момент. Саске выглядела как обычно, недавний срыв выдавали только красноватые глаза.  
  
— Я тут кое-что от Ино узнала. Не думаю, что это важно, но мало ли. — Проблема разрешилась сама собой. Итачи незаметно перевёл дух, настраиваясь на рабочий лад. — Вчера после школы Хината встречалась со своим братом, Неджи, который относится к ней не очень дружелюбно.  
  
Она открыла ноутбук, быстро что-то вбила и развернула экран.  
  
— В треть пятого возле этой библиотеки.  
  
Брат, значит. Теперь понятно, кто был на снимке (с ужасным качеством, кстати), который выслал Хидан. И его ещё, судя по всему, не допросили.  
  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом парне?  
  
— Немного. Как я уже сказала, он старший брат Хинаты. Вёл себя отвратительно, когда дело касалось её. Не знаю уж, чем она ему так досадила, но Ино говорила что-то насчёт проблем в клане. Учится хорошо, дисциплинарно не наказывался, вроде. Такой прилежный мальчик, ну, ты понял. А, ещё боксом занимается, выступает на соревнованиях. Кажется, всё. Не думаю, что он как-то замешан во всём этом.  
  
Итачи отвёл взгляд от карты и удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
  
— А рассказала потому, — правильно истолковала его выражение Саске, — что, возможно, когда она возвращалась после встречи домой, то наткнулась на этого живодёра. То есть можно сузить круг локаций, где произошло нападение. Или Неджи что-то заметил. Может быть полезен как свидетель.  
  
— Это он? — На мониторе высветилось фото с камер.  
  
— Отку..? А, ну да. Вы уже провели своё расследование, верно? — получив в ответ кивок, она раздражённо цыкнула. — Чёрт, хотелось бы понаблюдать. Да, они тут с Хинатой. Правда, если бы не юбка на ней, не разобрать было бы, кто из них кто. Дать нормальную фотку?  
  
— Давай. То, что произошло вчера… Не хочешь обсудить?  
  
Саске быстро замотала головой и немного отодвинулась.  
  
— «Вы хотите поговорить об этом?», так, что ли? Нет, спасибо, я уже в норме.  
  
«Да ничерта ты не в норме», — подумал Итачи. Но и давить смысла тоже не видел.  
  
— Как хочешь. Спасибо, твоя информация очень своевременна. — Он захлопнул крышку ноутбука и бросил взгляд на часы. — Ужин?  
  
— Было бы неплохо.  
  
— Отлично. Суимоно подойдёт. И дайфуку на десерт.  
  
Саске замерла, медленно развернулась и подозрительно прищурилась.  
  
— Ты сейчас на меня всю готовку спихнул, я правильно поняла?  
  
— Дайфуку могу заказать по телефону, тебе останется только суп, — последовал невозмутимый ответ.  
  
— Не-а, не прокатит. Кто из нас по сладостям? Вот ты их и сделаешь, — сестра буквально слетела с дивана и быстрым шагом направилась на кухню, не давая возможности возразить. Впрочем, на мгновение её голова всё же показалась в проёме. — Расскажешь, что вы обнаружили?  
  
Итачи страдальчески возвёл глаза к потолку и, кивнув, пошёл за ключами: для ужина кое-что требовалось докупить. Запирая двери, он с облегчением отметил, что атмосфера тревожности немного спала и Саске уже не кажется такой напряжённой, как полчаса назад.  
  
***  
  
— Итак, — Пейн обвёл взглядом собравшихся, — хорошая новость: начальство Кимимару дало добро на наш замысел. Не очень хорошая: на компоновку, передачу и освещение сведений требуется несколько дней.  
  
Обито ударил кулаком по подлокотнику кресла.  
  
— Твою ж… — он несколько секунд тупо смотрел в стену напротив, после чего перевёл более осмысленный взгляд на Пейна. — Быстрее никак? — Тот с сожалением покачал головой. — Чёрт! Почему так долго? Материал же горящий!  
  
— А ещё деликатный. Поэтому и долго, — пояснил Широ.  
  
— Хоть бы этот мудак не торопился, пожалуйста, хоть бы не торопился, — Обито вскочил и принялся ходить туда-сюда по кабинету. — А если опоздают? Будут ещё жертвы…  
  
— Будут, — отрезал Пейн и встал напротив него, останавливая нервирующую беготню. — Пора бы уже смириться. Спасти всех невозможно.  
  
— Да что ты говоришь! — огрызнулся Обито и, отодвинув напарника в сторону, продолжил нарезать круги. — А то я не в курсе!  
  
— Тогда не истери, — спокойно ответил Пейн. — Выкладывайте, у кого что нарыто.  
  
Сасори отложил смартфон и откашлялся.  
  
— В общем-то, я всё изложил в сообщении. Предположения?  
  
— Не стоит? — хмыкнул Хидан. — Единственное, что приходит на ум: торчит он не от секса, а от нанесения ран, как ты и говорил. Или на этот раз решил ограничиться руками. А фентанил… ну, эта штука в ходу уже была, так что не ново.  
  
— Как-то это всё не вяжется, — задумчиво протянула Конан. — Вот смотрите: поначалу жертвы не были ничем обколоты, при этом обороноспособность многих из них была приличной. То есть вырубали их естественным, так сказать, путём. И резали наживую. А половой акт являлся неотъемлемой частью. Именно таким образом пострадали более сорока человек. После временного затишья он постепенно меняет свой модус операнди: использует медикаменты для усмирения, а теперь ещё и не насилует. Что дальше? Мучить перед смертью перестанет? Или наоборот, станет подкидывать живых, но лучше бы мёртвых?  
  
— Считаешь, что это подражатель? — Пейн вопросительно взглянул на неё.  
  
— В это верится больше, чем в то, что маньяку внезапно наскучило издеваться. Конкретно сейчас он не наслаждается болью жертв: они ведь под анальгетиком!  
  
— Выходит, тебя настораживает, что теперь он работает на отъебись? — Хидан покрутился в кресле и прищурился. — Аргумент, конечно, так себе. У него и раньше особой системы не было, плюс мы имеем дело с крайне ебанутым товарищем. Мало ли что ему в башку придёт.  
  
— Но эти изменения игнорировать тоже нельзя, — сказал Обито. — Когда он был стабилен, как-то проще думалось. Ладно, что у нас дальше?  
  
— Мальчишка, которого мы встретили на пустыре, кое-что видел. Но! — Кисаме предостерегающе поднял руку. — Это мало что даёт, не радуемся.  
  
— Они с дружками часто там просиживают допоздна, — продолжил Итачи, — и эта ночь не стала исключением. Часть разошлись по домам, часть упились до отключки. Он единственный, кто остался на ногах и в более менее адекватном состоянии. Собрался домой и увидел вдалеке автомобиль, из которого что-то вывалилось. После чего машина уехала. Вот, собственно, и всё.  
  
— Это «что-то» и было телом? — спросил Какузу.  
  
— Судя по расположению — да. Но парень не рассмотрел и подумал, что это мусор, там его часто скидывают. Поэтому просто ушёл домой. А когда в новостях услышал, вернулся.  
  
— Машину, надо полагать, он тоже не рассмотрел? — Дейдара взглянул на него поверх крышки ноутбука.  
  
— Только тип кузова: пикап. — Итачи развёл руками.  
  
— Чёрт. А если… — Голубые глаза загорелись азартом, который стихал по мере щёлканья мышкой. — Нет, бесполезно. Чёрт! — Наткнувшись на непонимающие взгляды, Дейдара пояснил: — Хотел по камерам отследить, но они слишком далеко от нужного места. И за пару минут записи я насчитал одиннадцать пикапов. И это только с одной камеры. Не самый редкий кузов, конечно. Цвет машины был бы очень кстати.  
  
— Ага, и марка. И модель. И номер, — проворчал Куро. — Не факт, что автомобиль точно его: мог арендовать или одолжить. Так даже разумнее. Ничего нового мы пока не извлекли, ведь наличие транспорта в его положении, в принципе, удобно и логично. И я бы не стал доверять показаниям пьяного подростка.  
  
Широ мягко улыбнулся и заметил:  
  
— Ты предвзят. Вы осмотрели дорогу на наличие следов? — обратился он к Кисаме.  
  
— Осмотрели, да толку-то. Он же по асфальту ехал, а после него там ещё куча машин проехала. Даже если что-то и было, всё уже стёрлось.  
  
— Так, хорошо. Об этом подумаем позднее, когда все выскажутся и картина станет более цельной. — Пейн хлопнул по коленям. — Что там с отделением?  
  
Какузу чуть насмешливо фыркнул:  
  
— Парень, который предоставил материалы, кажется, был рад тому, что мы подключились. Впервые полиция нам обрадовалась. Похоже, дело совсем плохо. У них тоже пусто, исключая короткую прогулку девушки на камерах. С кем она у библиотеки встречалась, кстати? Ты не в курсе? — спросил он Итачи.  
  
— Это брат жертвы. — Хидан сердито зашипел и, вытащив бумажник, отсчитал несколько купюр, после чего не глядя сунул их довольно ухмыльнувшемуся Куроки. — Отношения не из образцовых, сильный негатив с его стороны. Предлагаю допросить. Саске дала общее представление о парне, думаю, справлюсь.  
  
— Хочешь сам с ним пообщаться? — Сасори приподнял брови в явном удивлении. Обычно Учиха не особенно рвался к взаимодействию со свидетелями.  
  
Итачи кивнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Пейна.  
  
— Без проблем, — ответил тот. — Тогда после обсуждения сразу к нему. Ты в курсе, где он будет находиться?  
  
— Либо в школе, либо на тренировке.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Конан сцепила руки в замок и начала излагать следующую новость:  
  
— Младшая сестра ничего потенциально важного не сообщила. Отдельную квартиру снимали из-за брата: жить в одном доме было невыносимо. Родителям, кажется, вообще на детей плевать, они просто снабжают их ежемесячными выплатами и всё. Девушка ничем себя особо не проявляла: средняя успеваемость, неконфликтность (даже излишняя), из увлечений только пение (после школы брала уроки вокала). В тот день как раз была запланирована встреча. Так что после библиотеки она пошла не «в сторону дома», — Конан повернулась к Хидану и бросила многозначительный взгляд, — а на занятия.  
  
— Я позвонил этому репетитору. — Обито поёрзал в кресле, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. — До него жертва так и не дошла. Видимо, выловили её где-то во дворах. А до родителей мы не добрались. Может, потом вспомнят, что у них есть дети.  
  
— Только если они понадобятся на презентации, — мрачно усмехнулась Конан. — Пытались убедить девочку вернуться домой, в одиночестве ей оставаться опасно. Но она упёрлась. Сказала, что боится сорваться и набить братцу морду. Ну, это можно понять.  
  
В кабинете ненадолго повисла тишина. Пейн поднялся из-за стола, в задумчивости прошёлся к окну и обратно, ощущая на себе внимательные взгляды. Наконец, он привёл мысли в порядок и обратился к остальным:  
  
— Итак, что мы имеем? Вернее, что имеет нас? Во-первых, подозрение на подражателя. В таком случае вместо одного ненормального получаем двоих. Но есть общая черта в этих убийствах, которая не даёт покоя: неуловимость. Так мастерски скрываться может только этот ублюдок. Поэтому версию с подражателем рассматриваем, но за основу не берём.  
  
Во-вторых, свидетельские показания. Жертва попадается ближе к вечеру, подвергается насилию и в ночное время суток выбрасывается на пустыре. Скорее всего, машина принадлежит именно ему: от «груза» могут оставаться следы, а арендаторы автомобиль досматривают тщательно. Ну и всегда есть вероятность того, что на дороге могут задержать, а показывать документы на свою машину как-то проще, чем на левую. У нас остался брат. Надеюсь, его опрос будет хоть как-то полезен.  
  
В-третьих, предполагаемое место преступления. Дворов в этом квартале не так уж много. Наверняка кто-то что-то видел. Так как до релиза новых дел не предвидится, предлагаю пройтись там и опросить народ. Времени займёт немного, если подключимся все. Ну, или почти все, — исправился он, наткнувшись на возмущённое лицо Дейдары. — Ты прошариваешь Сеть, как обычно. Совсем ничего не появилось? — Тсукури раздражённо мотнул головой, с остервенением захлопнув ноутбук. — Ладно, в предыдущие разы тоже требовалось время. Ну, у меня всё. Возражения-предложения?  
  
Поймав взглядом поднимающегося с кресла Обито, он обречённо закатил глаза и приготовился к обороне.  
  
— Когда идём?  
  
Пейн оторопело моргнул и уставился на коллегу.  
  
— Так ты согласен?  
  
— Не совсем, но лучшего пока не придумал. У нас на руках много фактов, но домыслов, которые из них исходят, ещё больше. А предположениями оперировать нельзя, счёт идёт на жизни. Сомневаюсь, что за всё время он никак не засветился. Либо его укрывают сознательно, либо этот парень просто мастер маскировки. Первое отпадает ввиду нелепости, а второе вполне возможно: непримечательная внешность творит чудеса при умелом использовании. Бегать по дворам и опрашивать людей — безумие, но если оно окупится, я только за. К тому же, это всё, что мы можем сделать. — Обито потёр кончик носа и, обойдя стол, налил себе кофе. — Поэтому ничего против не имею. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не появится что-нибудь новое, так что не расслабляйся особо. — Он лукаво покосился на Лидера и уткнулся в чашку.  
  
— Вот спасибо, — фыркнул Пейн. — Если возражений нет, предлагаю идти прямо сейчас. Итачи, тебе кто-нибудь в пару нужен?  
  
— Нет. Сам справлюсь.  
  
— Тогда все, кроме Дейдары, разбирают места. Я пообщаюсь с Кимимару насчёт релиза, может, появилась возможность как-то ускорить дело. А после — сразу к вам.


	11. Chapter 11

— Пикап. Это очень сужает круг поисков, — насмешку только мёртвый бы не распознал. — У Кисаме пикап, у Широ. У моей бабушки, кстати, тоже. Кажется, мы что-то о них не знаем.  
  
— Ха. Ха. Ха, — замогильным голосом отозвался Итачи. Машина едва продвигалась. — Да, я в курсе, что это мало даёт, спасибо, что озвучил очевидное.  
  
— Нет, серьёзно. Хотя бы марка?  
  
В ответ послышался раздражённо-удручённый вздох.  
  
— Замеча-а-ательно, — протянул Какаши. — И что вы намерены делать с такими сведениями? Обыскивать дворы?  
  
— Да. Ну, а что ещё можно предпринять? Я тебе всё изложил, поделись великими идеями.  
  
— Прости-прости, — и без того не особо понятную из-за хрипоты речь прервал резкий кашель, — у меня пока нет никаких идей.  
  
— Ты болеешь, что ли?  
  
Из трубки послышался нервный смех.  
  
— Не совсем. Помнишь, когда мы Лиса повязали, Дейдара использовал какую-то ядрёную газовую хрень? Передай ему пламенный привет, — в голосе проскользнули кровожадные нотки, — потому что из-за неё глаз воспалился и теперь адски болит. С горлом то же самое.  
  
— К доктору обращался?  
  
— Ага. Выписал какие-то капли и обезболивающее. Через месяц, говорит, пройдёт. Ещё спрашивал, чего я такого нанюхался. — Итачи понял, что тот улыбается.  
  
— Ладно, приводи себя в норму, не буду дёргать пока.  
  
— И куда хотел сдёрнуть? — полюбопытствовал Какаши. — По дворам вместо тебя побегать?  
  
— Угадал. Мне всё равно нужно с братом поговорить. — Пробка явно не спешила расползаться. Итачи досадливо хлопнул по рулю. — Он вроде как последний, с кем жертва контактировала.  
  
— Ты про Неджи Хьюга? Очень способный парень. В спорте, имею в виду. Вообще не понимаю, зачем на физкультуру ходит, уровень у него куда выше. Кстати, о физкультуре. Саске давно на занятиях не появлялась. Я уже не злюсь и готов продолжать тренировки, если что, — сказал он с тихим смешком. — Сегодня и следующие несколько дней зал свободен, можно его спокойно занимать.  
  
— Не боишься снова полетать? — поддразнил Учиха. — Судя по голосу, тебе совсем паршиво.  
  
— Но-но, — с нарочитой строгостью пригрозил Хатаке. — Я вас обоих одной рукой скручу, так что не выпендривайтесь. Перемена закончилась, пойду. Успехов там с Хьюга.  
  
— Спасибо уж, — фыркнул Итачи и отключился, обращая всё внимание на зашевелившиеся автомобили. Похоже, пробка таки рассосалась.  
  
То, что на пути к главному входу школы будет так много автомобилей, оказалось неожиданным и не слишком приятным явлением. Лучше было подъехать с чёрного, как в прошлый раз. С трудом отыскав место для парковки, Учиха вышел и осмотрелся. Парень должен ожидать возле… ага, вот он, у огромного дерева.  
  
Взглянув на часы и отметив, что приехал на четыре минуты раньше, Итачи решил понаблюдать за свидетелем. Он стоял, прислонившись к широкому стволу, и скучающе водил пальцем по экрану телефона. Прослеживалась некоторая отталкивающая холодность в его образе, но не Итачи его в этом упрекать. В целом, для родственника убитой парень выглядел спокойно. Даже слишком.  
  
Учиха быстрым шагом направился на место встречи. Когда он подошёл совсем близко, Хьюга встрепенулся, убрал мобильник и уставился в ожидании.  
  
— Это я звонил по поводу сестры. Зачем на встречу позвал вчера?  
  
Тот быстро моргнул, опешив от прямого почти-наезда. Итачи, готовый подловить на малейшем проявлении лжи, смотрел в упор и терпеливо ждал ответа. Наконец, парень склонил голову набок и осторожно ответил:  
  
— Из-за пропуска. Я выронил его в спортзале, а без этой штуки в спортивный центр меня бы не пустили.  
  
— Почему сам не вернулся?  
  
— Не успевал. Пропажу обнаружил слишком поздно, до занятий оставалось меньше часа. К школе и обратно просто не хватило бы времени. Потом вспомнил, что Хината должна была ещё оставаться там, вот и попросил её привезти пропуск. До библиотеки ехать не так далеко, поэтому мы встретились как раз на половине пути.  
  
Пропуск, значит. Нужно проверить, но пока ладно, принимается. Однако…  
  
— Почему ты был уверен, что она выполнит твою просьбу? Ваши отношения, насколько мне известно, сложно назвать дружескими.  
  
Хьюга медленно прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул.  
  
— Потому что актёр из меня не слишком удачный. Смог всех убедить в своей неприязни, кроме неё. Хината должна была возглавить «Бьякуган Компани» после смерти отца. Из-за его болезни это могло произойти очень скоро.  
  
— Ты хотел на её место, я полагаю? — взгляд Итачи потяжелел.  
  
— Не совсем. Да, это даёт определённые привилегии, но они не стоят всей этой ответственности и работы. Для меня это тяжело, но посильно. А для неё — нет. Слишком мягкая и неуверенная. Она бы просто не справилась. Но право наследования в нашем клане оспорить невозможно, поэтому ей оставалось только измениться. Стать жестче. Вот только время шло, а изменения не происходили. Я пытался уговорить, но она лишь руками разводила.  
  
О. Кажется, картина стала проясняться.  
  
— И ты решил вести себя отвратительно, чтобы спровоцировать агрессию? Это же… — «идиотизм», — не совсем разумно.  
  
— А как ещё? — вскинулся тот. Бледное лицо залила краска. — В любом случае, не сработало. Все вокруг считали меня ублюдком, тиранящим сестру от нечего делать, а она даже не поверила. В смысле, однажды едва не сломала челюсть, но, видимо, я слишком обрадовался и прокололся. С тех пор она не реагировала на мои провокации.  
  
Итачи попытался поставить себя на место этого парня, но не смог. Весь этот абсурд просто в голове не укладывался. Поморщившись, Итачи отбросил недоумение и сосредоточился на разговоре.  
  
— Она ничего при встрече не упоминала? Может, ощущение слежки или что-то вроде?  
  
Хьюга покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, мы оба торопились. У неё занятия по вокалу, у меня тренировка. Перебросились приветствиями и разбежались. Но нервничающей она не выглядела, насколько я успел заметить.  
  
— Хорошо. Значит, теперь главой станешь ты?  
  
— Да, — кисло ответил парень. — Может, из-за этого…  
  
— Кто-нибудь ещё осведомлён о переходе компании?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда вряд ли. Кстати, родители в курсе?  
  
— Да чёрт их знает, — неожиданно зло прошипел Хьюга. — Не дозвониться ведь. Если бы увидели в новостях, наверно, позвонили бы сами.  
  
Удивительное семейство. Микото и Фугаку, конечно, не претендовали на звание родителей года, но они, по крайней мере, знали, что на них с Саске можно положиться. Итачи мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от раздражения.  
  
— Хорошо. Больше вопросов нет, можешь идти. — Итачи было развернулся, но почувствовал стальную хватку на плече.  
  
— Вы знаете, кто убийца?  
  
Учиха смерил взглядом чужую конечность. Парень смутился и убрал руку, но пытливо смотреть не перестал. От взгляда полупрозрачных глаз стало не по себе.  
  
— Пока нет. Если что-то узнаем — сообщу. Всё?  
  
Хьюга казался разочарованным, но кивнул и быстро направился в сторону школы. Не то чтобы у него был выбор.  
  
***  
  
— Что-нибудь узнал? — Пейн откинулся в кресле и принялся разминать шею, с интересом поглядывая на вошедшего в кабинет.  
  
— Девушка была наследницей «Бьякуган Компани». Брат предположил, что из-за этого её убили. А по делу ничего. Она действительно после встречи отправилась к репетитору, но так и не дошла.  
  
— Значит, потерялась всё-таки во дворах. От наших пока ничего не слышно.  
  
— Что с релизом? Смог ускорить? — Итачи сунулся в полупустой холодильник. — Чёрт, кто постоянно сжирает конфеты?  
  
— Хидан и Сасори. Нет, быстрее никак. Остаётся надеяться, что тварь соизволит подождать. О, передай колу. — Учиха кинул ему банку. Пейн прислонил её ко лбу и с облегчением застонал. — Ну и жара. Надо бы кондиционер починить, да всё руки не доходят.  
  
Итачи посмотрел на сломанный прибор и хмыкнул.  
  
— Могу хоть сейчас глянуть, что с ним.  
  
— Не-не-не, — Пейн замотал головой. — Потом как-нибудь.  
  
Тот закатил глаза и пожал плечами.  
  
— Тогда страдай от своей прокрастинации. Мне есть смысл идти к остальным? Наверно, помощь уже не нужна.  
  
— Очень нужна, вообще-то, — возразил Пейн. — Даже Дейдара ускакал, оставив мониторинг. Чем больше народа, тем быстрее закончим опрос и что-нибудь найдём. Так что пошли.  
  
— А ты чем тут занимался всё это время? — подозрительно спросил Итачи.  
  
— Пытался убедить выпустить информацию пораньше.  
  
— Но ведь это можно в двух словах объяснить.  
  
— Я настойчивый.  
  
***  
  
— И причём тут школа? — Саске пребывала в замешательстве.  
  
— Считает, что Хинату отловили возле неё. Кошмар. Едва вырвалась сегодня. — Сакура пыталась пригладить всклоченные волосы рукой. Не особо успешно.  
  
— А ничего, что у серийника на счету не только ученики? И отлавливать людей возле школы как-то странно?  
  
— Попробуй это моей маме объяснить, — буркнула Харуно. — Да блин!  
  
— Не рискну. — Саске достала расчёску и аккуратно провела ей по влажным непослушным прядям. — Ты даже причесаться не успела?  
  
— Ага. Выхожу из душа — а там мама со шваброй наперевес. Никуда, говорит, не ходи сегодня. И глазищи горят как у сумасшедшей. Мне так поплохело, что, думала, вообще никуда уже не смогу пойти. Сколько у нас времени до звонка?  
  
— Минут десять. Чёртова контрольная… Я вообще ни одного задания не решу, — сокрушённо вздохнула Учиха, рассеянно собирая розовые волосы в пучок.  
  
Сакура протянула золотистый крабик.  
  
— Почитай что-нибудь. Ты вроде «Ярость» скачивала.  
  
— Кинг перед контрольной самое то, конечно, — хмыкнула Саске, закрепляя заколку.  
  
— Да уж не страшнее, во всяком случае. — Сакура довольно поправила чёлку и принялась намурлыкивать Боадицию*. — Теперь хоть на человека похожа. Благодарю.  
  
— Обращайся. Сегодня ко мне?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Харуно с видимым сожалением. — Мама знает, где ты живёшь. Если не вернусь домой сразу после школы, боюсь, прибежит штурмовать.  
  
Саске сочувствующе улыбнулась и отвела взгляд.  
  
— Как хочешь. Тебя эта ситуация не напрягает?  
  
— Ещё как напрягает, — тихо ответила Сакура, глядя куда-то в район шеи подруги. — Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Но это же мама… Я не могу. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Папа не выдержал, ушёл, и я понимаю его. Но поступить так же… нет.  
  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Эта тема поднималась уже не раз, и Саске всегда знала, каким будет ответ. Но всегда надеялась, что Сакура всё же решится не мучить ни себя, ни мать. Колебания в таком вопросе вполне естественны — даже со стороны думать об этом было неприятно. Но смотреть на разрушение семьи близкого человека ещё хуже. Саске почесала нос и кашлянула, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу.  
  
— Кстати, куда Свинка делась? — спросила Сакура, растянув губы в ехидной усмешке. Только потухший взгляд говорил, что думает она совсем не об Ино. — На первых двух уроках была, а теперь нет. Неужели таки смылась любоваться на этого своего… как его там? Красавца, в общем.  
  
Саске пожала плечами и слезла с парты, принимая правила. Проехали и проехали, не впервой.  
  
— Без понятия. Вообще-то, контрольную пропустить не должна, а то ведь отрабатывать замается. Кстати, не помнишь, как решать эту хрень? — Она ткнула пальцем в трёхэтажное уравнение. — Я не знаю, за что хвататься в первую очередь.  
  
Харуно оценивающе взглянула на задание и достала ручку.  
  
— Сначала надо найти область допустимых значе… Чтоб тебя! — Пальцы окрасило чернилами. Сакура схватила блокнот и положила на него потёкшую ручку. — Ну вот какого… — расстроенно протянула она, глядя на испачканную ладонь.  
  
Учиха протянула упаковку влажных салфеток.  
  
— Радуйся, что не на уроке. Куренай с контрольной фиг куда отпустит. Получается? — Та кивнула, выкидывая синие салфетки в урну. Но до конца чернила не оттёрлись. — Ладно, пошли в туалет, там руки можно нормально помыть.  
  
— Надеюсь, очереди нет. Перед уроками Куренай все постоянно шпоры запихивают чуть ли не в бельё.  
  
— Она наезжает на тех, кто не шарит в математике. У нас таких почти весь класс, включая меня. Как очевидец заявляю: в гневе она страшная до чертей. Так, вроде тихо. Похоже, тебе повезло, сможешь намываться сколько угодно до звонка. — Саске зашла в уборную. — Действительно никого. Странно. Опять лампы перегорели, походу. — В помещении на самом деле было слишком темно. Единственным источником света служило крохотное окно под потолком.  
  
Сакура прошла к раковине и включила воду.  
  
— Да ладно, перемена же большая. Наверно, все успели попрятать шпоры сразу после урока. Блин, чем так несёт? — Она уткнулась носом в плечо. — Освежитель, что ли, полетел?  
  
Со стороны подруги не донеслось ни звука.  
  
— Эй, ты ещё здесь? — Харуно вопросительно посмотрела на неё и проследила за немигающим взглядом. — О господи.  
  
Пол возле дальней кабинки покрывало огромное тёмное пятно. Несколько секунд девушки смотрели на него, не в силах пошевелиться или хотя бы отвести взгляд. Саске медленно вытащила смартфон и, с трудом уняв дрожь в руках, включила фонарик.  
  
Тяжело сглотнув, она аккуратно опустилась на корточки и посветила. От увиденного перехватило дыхание: над лужей свисали худые девичьи ноги. Учиха заторможено поднялась и чуть не поскользнулась. Сакура на автомате придержала её за плечи, продолжая смотреть на подступающую кровь, но тут же отмерла и двинулась в сторону злополучной кабинки.  
  
— Стой! — Саске крепко ухватила её за руку. — Надо позвать кого-нибудь.  
  
— Человек ещё, возможно, живой. Нужно помочь.  
  
— Какое «живой»? Посмотри, сколько крови натекло! Кто бы там ни был, ему уже ничем не поможешь. Иди за Куренай, я тут подожду.  
  
Сакура поражённо уставилась на неё.  
  
— С ума сошла?! Остаться? Здесь?  
  
— Если это убийство, то убийце оставаться тут смысла нет. Если самоубийство, в чём очень сомневаюсь, то опасности вообще никакой. Я бы проверила кабинки, но не хочу натоптать. Класс в двух шагах отсюда. Я постараюсь никого не пускать, пока вы не придёте. Всё в порядке, поторопись!  
  
Харуно метнулась взглядом к злополучной кабинке, потом снова к подруге. Беззвучно выругавшись, она вылетела из уборной. Саске медленно выдохнула и пошатнулась.  
  
«О, нет-нет-нет, только не сейчас».  
  
Стараясь ничего не касаться лишний раз, она умылась ледяной водой. Унять бешеное сердцебиение и поток мыслей не удалось, но стало легче. Глядя на лужу (нет, она не подбирается ближе, это просто кровь не успевает сворачиваться, всё нормально-нормально-нормально), девушка отстранённо думала о том, что в этот раз механизм изоляции долго не продержится. Интересно, медпункт открыт? Надо попросить нашатыря. Много нашатыря.  
  
Заслышав торопливые шаги, Саске выглянула за дверь и увидела Куренай и Сакуру. Судя по бледному лицу и сжатым в тонкую полоску губам, учительница поверила и не приняла слова Сакуры за развод. Саске нервно хихикнула: ей бы точно не поверила.  
  
Она сдвинулась в сторону, пропуская Куренай, Сакура же осталась снаружи возле окна. Юхи застыла с прямой спиной и очнулась только тогда, когда Учиха аккуратно потянула её за рукав.  
  
— Так, — женщина прикрыла лицо ладонью и вышла. — Надо сообщить Сенжу.  
  
— Директора не будет сегодня. И остальной администрации тоже. Они ведь вчера предупреждали, — осторожно напомнила Сакура, обнимая себя руками.  
  
— А… да, верно. — Куренай прислонилась к стене под взволнованные взгляды. — Тогда… тогда…  
  
— Нужно вызвать полицию, — предложила Саске.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Её в любом случае придётся вызвать. Что бы в этой чёртовой кабинке ни произошло.  
  
Юхи с сомнением посмотрела на ученицу.  
  
— Я тоже так считаю, — сказала Сакура. — Огласки избежать не удастся. Это слишком серьёзно.  
  
Куренай запрокинула голову, глубоко вздохнув. Спустя несколько мгновений она приняла решение.  
  
— Хорошо. Я звоню в полицию, а вы идите в класс. Скажите, что я задерживаюсь, раскройте доску и решайте задания. Вот ключ, закройтесь изнутри и никого не пускайте. Когда приедет полиция, там решим, эвакуироваться или нет. Я подойду. Всё понятно?  
  
— А как же остальные ученики? — настороженно спросила Сакура. — Вдруг им угрожает опасность, а кабинеты нараспашку? Это рискованно.  
  
— Вызывать панику непроверенной информацией ещё рискованнее, — ответила Юхи и сунула ей в руку ключ. — У меня есть запасной, так что на стук не реагируйте. Идите!  
  
Девушки, переглянувшись, кивнули и отправились в класс. Остановившись перед дверью, за которой слышался дикий гомон, они синхронно сделали несколько глубоких вдохов и вошли.  
  
— Народ, слушаем сюда! — Харуно энергично помахала руками, привлекая внимание. Лёгкую нотку истерики она успешно замаскировала широкой улыбкой. — Куренай задержится, так что контрольную будем делать сами. — Притихший было класс вновь взорвался криками, на этот раз счастливыми. Саске, убедившись, что на неё никто не смотрит, быстро закрыла дверь и как ни в чём ни бывало села на место, бросив взгляд на подругу. Та незаметно кивнула и развернула доску. — Задания берём отсюда. До конца урока никуда не сваливаем и ждём Куренай. Кто уйдёт раньше — отметка об отсутствии и переписывание под строгим надзором. — Класс недовольно загудел. — Пашем-пашем, господа, и сдаём!  
  
Сакура прошла к своему месту с таким видом, будто сдала все вступительные экзамены разом. Она села рядом с Учихой, задумчиво крутящей смартфон в руках.  
  
— В чём дело?  
  
Та вздрогнула и положила мобильник на стол.  
  
— Думаю, написать Итачи или не надо. Они заняты, да и полиция скоро будет здесь. Может, не стоит их дёргать?  
  
Сакура внимательно посмотрела на неё, придвинулась вплотную и понизила голос до шёпота:  
  
— В туалетной кабинке истекающее кровью тело, а убийца, возможно, до сих пор находится в школе. Конкретно сейчас мы в потенциальной опасности. Ты, чёрт возьми, серьёзно? Пиши. Про полицию тоже.  
  
Учиха с сомнением провела по экрану, снимая блокировку.  
  
— Опасности как таковой нет, мы же заперты. Я больше за Куренай переживаю, она там одна осталась. На фоне этого маньяка Итачи совсем нервным стал, если узнает, то либо изведётся, либо бросит работу и сюда приедет. Не хочу его отвлекать.  
  
— Ну тогда спроси. А потом уже по ситуации сориентируешься.  
  
— Ага. «Привет, как делишки? У нас в туалете труп, кстати. Но ты не волнуйся, мы контрольную пишем».  
  
Сакура страдальчески возвела глаза к потолку с да-что-с-тобой-не-так-выражением на лице.  
  
— Необязательно так топорно.  
  
Саске что-то тихо пробурчала и открыла мессенджер.  
  
«В школе труп. Мы в запертом классе. Полицию вызвали. Если что-то изменится, отпишусь».  
  
На экране неровно забегал карандашик.  
  
«Вс нрмальон?»  
  
Девушки выпали в осадок.  
  
«Да, мы в порядке».  
  
— Я же говорила, что занят, — поджала губы Саске, сведя брови. — Ни разу не видела от него опечаток. Наверно, за рулём, или ещё чт…  
  
«Когда полиция разберётся, вас должны либо эвакуировать, либо под каким-нибудь предлогом отправить по домам. Я отписался Какаши, он в курсе. Позже подойдёт».  
  
— Он просто волнуется за тебя. Если бы я получила такое, то заступорилась бы минут на пять так точно, — Сакура уткнулась подбородком ей в плечо и перечитала сообщение. — Значит, ждём Какаши?  
  
— Ага, — Саске убрала смартфон. — Думаю, он нас по домам или в свой зал отвезёт, как обычно.  
  
— Интересно, нас будут допрашивать? — вдруг вскинулась Харуно.  
  
Саске как обухом по голове ударили. Об этом она даже не подумала.  
  
— Н-не знаю. Без учителей не имеют права, кажется.  
  
— Надеюсь, что так. Только допроса сейчас и не хватает, — мрачно отозвалась Сакура. — И всё-таки, почему там никого не было? — задумалась она. — Может, кто-то обнаружил труп раньше нас и умолчал? И как всё произошло? В самом туалете или же тело занесли?  
  
— О да, пронести истекающий кровью труп по коридору и ни на кого не наткнуться ведь проще простого, — скептически ответила Учиха. — Если бы кто-нибудь обнаружил это до нас, думаю, крик был бы знатный. Кстати, пока ты у доски декларировала, девчонки возмущались, что в уборную пришлось переться до главного корпуса из-за проблем с водоснабжением в нашем туалете.  
  
— Всё с водой нормально, мы же только что там были. С чего они взяли? — опешила Сакура.  
  
— На ручке висела табличка с предупреждением. С начала большой перемены.  
  
— Какая ещё табличка? Ничего там не висело.  
  
Саске кивнула.  
  
— При нас уже нет. Видимо, её сняли ближе к концу перемены, когда ученики расползлись по классам. Чёрт, я обычно против камер, напиханных по всей школе, но здесь они бы пригодились.  
  
Сакура угрюмо посмотрела на неё, опираясь на сложенные в замок руки.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что с водопроводом на самом деле что-то случилось. Надо сказать Куренай. Где она, кстати? Скоро урок закончится.  
  
В этот момент тихо щёлкнул замок и в проёме показалось бледное лицо.  
  
— Харуно, Учиха, подойдите. Остальные пишут и не отвлекаются. Акимичи, уберите телефон. И чипсы тоже. Спасибо. — Юхи казалась совсем измотанной.  
  
Сакура с Саске тревожно переглянулись, но молча вышли из класса. Куренай дождалась, пока ученики снова загалдят, и закрыла дверь. Она отвела их в сторону и зашептала:  
  
— Полиция уже здесь, и уборной проводятся соответствующие работы. Дело в том, что вас хотят допросить. Вы не обязаны делать это прямо сейчас, — быстро добавила она, заметив испуганное выражение на лицах. — Можно вызвать Шизуне, она как психолог подтвердит, что у вас шок.  
  
— Но ведь это только отсрочит допрос? — спросила Саске, предугадав ответ.  
  
Куренай кивнула.  
  
— Или можете сейчас дать показания в моём присутствии. Вам сделают поблажку на шок и долго расспрашивать не будут.  
  
— Тогда давайте побыстрее с этим закончим, — решила Сакура, встретившись взглядом с подругой. — Кстати, что-нибудь уже обнару… — Куренай в ужасе замахала руками. — Нельзя? Почему?  
  
Юхи странно посмотрела на них:  
  
— Вам что, не хватило?  
  
Саске почувствовала укол раздражения, но тут же подавила его: Куренай ведь не в курсе, что Итачи обязательно будет выспрашивать подробности.  
  
— Пожалуйста, расскажите, что вы узнали. Это может быть важно, когда мы будем давать показания, — неизвестно, правда, каким боком, но этот вопрос можно опустить.  
  
Куренай, видимо, подумала о том же, но, немного поколебавшись, ответила:  
  
— Это Яманака.  
  
Сердце будто провалилось в желудок и забилось там с бешеной скоростью.  
  
«Мерзкое ощущение», — пронеслось в голове.  
  
Потом пришло осознание.  
  
— Ч-что? Ино? — Саске моргнула. — Нет. Это… Нет.  
  
Куренай с сожалением (теперь Саске поняла, что это было именно оно) смотрела на них. Сакура спрятала лицо в подрагивающих ладонях и тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Это правда. Жертва — Яманака Ино. Ваша одноклассница. Стойте! — Она ухватила девушек за плечи, когда те без намёка на осознанность направились в сторону туалета. — Чёрт, не хотела же говорить… Нельзя вам туда, понимаете? Нельзя!  
  
Это невозможно. Они ведь совсем недавно видели Ино, несколько часов назад. Слышали её раздражающий визгливый смех и через каждые пять минут просили заткнуться. Она, как обычно, отбрыкивалась и предлагала уйти с последних уроков, потому что она достала билеты на классный фильм, ведь в главной роли тот рыжий красавчик, и…  
  
— И что теперь с вами делать? — растерянно спросила Куренай, удерживая их в некоем подобии объятий. Она достала телефон и отправила сообщение Шизуне. Помощь психолога сейчас очень кстати.  
  
*Enya — Boadicea (главная тема из «Лунатиков» Мика Гэрриса по сценарию Стивена Кинга).


	12. Chapter 12

— Это ж надо, а! Давай подключайся! — Дейдара нетерпеливо тарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Загрузка компьютера казалась как никогда медленной. — Если он выбрался на трассу, то засечь будет проще простого.  
  
— Да ты объяснишь, наконец, что узнал?! — вызверился Обито, с раздражением глядя на подскакивающего от возбуждения Тсукури.  
  
Как и ожидалось, с опросом жителей мало кому повезло. Перед Кисаме захлопывали двери, стоило ему попасться в поле зрения. Хидан и Какузу тоже немало страху наводили, поэтому пообщаться с очевидцами удавалось через раз. Конан приходилось терпеть либо неодобрительные взгляды на волосы и пирсинг, либо чересчур одобрительные — на грудь. Лохмы и татуировки Зецу тоже удостаивались негативной реакции. Пейну также не особо везло, но его спасала упёртость. Наибольший успех по количеству опрашиваемых нашли Итачи, Сасори и Обито, а по качеству — Дейдара. Правда, последнего жителя они с Акасуной допросили вдвоём.  
  
— Он прокололся, — ответил Сасори, видя, что напарник полностью погрузился в поиски и его связь с внешним миром потеряна. — Помните того старика, который за нами с клюкой и воплями погнался?  
  
— Ещё бы, — фыркнул Кисаме. — Этот райончик весь странный. Жители пуганые до чертей.  
  
— Это называется «консерватизм»: они просто застряли в начале двадцатого века. Впрочем, если бы ко мне постучался огромный татуированный зубастый мужик, я бы тоже не открыл, — насмешливо ответил Куро.  
  
— Так вот, это свидетель, — продолжил Сасори. — Он видел, как какой-то мужчина нёс девушку в машину. Угадайте тип кузова.  
  
— Охуеть, — вынес вердикт Хидан. — А поподробней?  
  
— Старик постоянно сидит дома. Одно из немногих развлечений — наблюдение за двором. Ближе к вечеру там обосновался серебристый пикап. Площадка небольшая, а такой крупный автомобиль выделялся среди мелких седанов, что привлекло внимание. Старик решил посмотреть на водителя, поэтому пялился довольно долго. Вдруг он увидел, как к машине направляется высокий мужчина с девушкой на руках. Толком разглядеть ни того, ни другую не получилось: мужчина низко наклонился, перекрывая обзор. Он сгрузил её на заднее сидение и уехал.  
  
— Стоп, а почему в полицию не обратился? — спросила Конан.  
  
— Решил, что девушка пьяна или спит. Но мне кажется, просто не хотел связываться. Три ходки отмотал, как-никак.  
  
— По сути, он ничего нового не рассказал, — заключил Пейн. — В итоге у нас есть цвет и высокий рост маньяка, что довольно субъективно: старик ниже тебя на голову, ты для него тоже высокий.  
  
Щёки Сасори покрылись лёгким румянцем.  
  
— Ещё свидетель заметил, что для жары на мужчине было слишком много одежды: штаны, ботинки, куртка с капюшоном. Поэтому цвет волос рассмотреть тоже не удалось.  
  
— Само собой, для такого дела надо упаковаться получше. Но ведь это привлекает внимание, разве нет? — сомневающимся тоном сказал Какузу.  
  
— Похоже, на этот раз он не особенно старался укрыться, — нахмурилась Конан. — Вот так запросто спалиться…  
  
— Если бы мы не знали, что в этих дворах окажется зацепка, то не обратили бы внимания. Похоже, ты был прав, — обратился Широ к Пейну, — неприметность на самом деле творит чудеса.  
  
— Кстати, а чего за вами старик погнался-то? — не в тему спросил Обито. Остальные выжидающе уставились на Сасори и Дейдару, переводя вопросительный взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Скажем так, разочаровался в своих ожиданиях, — уклончиво ответил Акасуна.  
  
— Допрос вёл Сасори, а я молчал и только в конце попрощался. Этот старый козёл принял меня за девчонку сначала, а когда услышал голос, обозвал нас пидарасами и схватился за клюку, — раздражённо отрапортовал Дейдара. Подняв взгляд, он вызывающе всех оглядел. — Ещё вопросы?  
  
— Да. Хрена ты ему в морду-то не дал? — ухмыльнулся Хидан.  
  
Дейдара, удостоверившись, что никто не собирается отпускать скабрёзные шуточки, ощутимо расслабился.  
  
— Его и так жизнь обидела. О, да неужели мы изволили загрузиться? — с сарказмом поинтересовался он у монитора. — Так, за два… нет, возьму три… ага, не так уж много. Хорошие новости! За три часа (это я подстраховался) по предполагаемой дорожке засветились 7 подходящих машин. Плохие новости: я затрахаюсь их проверять, потому что номеров толком не видно, придётся отслеживать до более менее нормального отображения. Потребуется несколько часов.  
  
— Но номера могут быть ненастоящими, — сказала Конан, вглядываясь в экран.  
  
— Слишком рискованно. — Широ покачал головой. — За левые номера можно серьёзно по шапке получить.  
  
— Речь идёт о серийном убийце, если ты не заметил, — любезно напомнил Кисаме. — Думаю, поддельные номера его не сильно тревожат.  
  
— Значит, так, — сказал Пейн. — Раз других зацепок нет, остальные могут заниматься своими делами. Дейдара, держи нас в курсе. Я пока потрясу Кимимару, чтобы он потряс начальство, чтобы оно потрясло журналистов.  
  
— Он тебя скоро в чёрный список закинет, — усмехнулся Обито. — Но твоя инициативность мне импонирует. Всегда бы так.  
  
Пейн жестом показал, что он думает об измышлениях напарника.  
  
***  
  
— Интересный способ переживать стресс, — раздался над ухом хриплый знакомый голос. — Так всю жизнь в спячке проведёшь.  
  
Окончательно проснувшись, Саске открыла глаза и приподнялась на локтях, осматриваясь. В поле зрения попало до неприличия довольное даже сквозь маску и ухмыляющееся лицо Какаши.  
  
— Мы в зале? И это из-за Сасори, вернее, из-за его витаминов мы так реагируем, ты же в курсе.  
  
— В тренерской. Ага, это я помню, а сейчас как себя чувствуешь?  
  
Саске покрутила головой и слезла с кушетки.  
  
— Нормально, вроде. Что произошло? Я… А где Сакура?  
  
Какаши усадил её обратно.  
  
— Сейчас всё объясню. Я в учительскую направлялся, а тут вы с Юхи. Она предупредила Шизуне, чтобы та подошла к медкабинету, туда мы вас и повели. Но помощь не понадобилась, потому что вы на пороге просто вырубились. Там Юхи и рассказала мне всё. Сожалею о твоей подруге, — в его взгляде промелькнуло сочувствие. — Мы решили, что допрос придётся отложить до завтра. Я собирался вас к себе забрать, раз Итачи занят, поэтому пошёл договариваться с офицерами. А когда вернулся, Сакура уже очухалась. Засобиралась домой, сказала, что не может задерживаться и что ты в курсе. Просила маякнуть, когда в себя придёшь. Вот и всё.  
  
Саске ошалело моргнула, пытаясь уложить в голове поток информации. Болью в груди отозвалось воспоминание об Ино.  
  
— Что с… — сказать «трупом» язык не поворачивался.  
  
Какаши покачал головой.  
  
— Разбираются. Меня туда не пустили, но я видел фотографии. Это отвратительно. — Он болезненно поморщился и потёр переносицу. — Я бы сказал, что это дело рук Потрошителя.  
  
Саске похолодела.  
  
— Но навряд ли, — продолжил Какаши. — Подобные действия совсем не вяжутся с привычками нашего маньяка. Ты не знаешь, у Яманака были враги? Может, подозреваешь кого?  
  
Учиха задумалась. Ино доводилось бывать в довольно злачных местах и общаться с разными людьми. Возможно ли, что она кого-то настолько довела?  
  
— Не знаю. Честно говоря, мы не особо близко общались последние время. Думаю, у неё много неблагонадёжных знакомых. Но чтоб до такой степени…  
  
— Окей, — Какаши хлопнул по коленям и резко встал. Саске на автомате тоже поднялась. — Не задумывайся об этом, а то опять вырубишься. Да-да, сам спросил, сам дурак, — усмехнулся он на возмущенное выражение лица. — Итачи скоро подъедет, у него появилась свободная минутка. Они что-то нарыли.  
  
Саске в удивлении приподняла брови.  
  
— Да, я тоже уже не надеялся, — сказал Хатаке. — Но об этом тебе Итачи расскажет. И не надо шипеть, я сам ничего не знаю. Кстати, подруге отписаться не хочешь?  
  
Саске со страдальческим стоном хлопнула себя по лбу: это ж надо было забыть! Сакура, наверно, как на иголках.  
  
— А где мой… — Какаши сунул телефон чуть ли не под нос. — Спасибо.  
  
Саске с разочарованием отметила, что заряд батареи на нуле. Телефон категорически отказывался работать дольше пяти секунд и вырубался.  
  
— Можно воспользоваться твоим? Мой сел.  
  
Какаши порылся в карманах и протянул мобильный.  
  
— Лучше выйди в зал, поближе к окну, здесь ничерта не ловит, — посоветовал он, отвернувшись и переставляя что-то в холодильнике.  
  
Тренерская сама по себе была слишком тесной, так что выбраться на более открытое пространство оказалось приятно. Куча тренажёров, перевёрнутые скамейки, ослепительно-яркое после тёмной комнатки освещение, — знакомая картина. Не к месту подумалось, что занятия надо бы возобновить. Подойдя к окну, Саске вбила заученный номер и отправила маячок.  
  
Теперь можно спокойно дождаться брата и поехать домой. Интересно, что они всё-таки обнаружили? И закрыли ли школу? Если произошла огласка, то должны закрыть как минимум на неделю. И какой ублюдок это сделал? Саске пыталась отбросить горечь и пристрастность, рассуждать логически.  
  
Охранная системы школы всегда оставляла желать наилучшего, но родители и прочие родственники учащихся чётко фиксировались. Значит, кто-то вполне мог представиться родственником и пробраться внутрь. Или же…  
  
Зрение потеряло чёткость, а вслед за этим Саске ощутила резкую боль, пронзившую позвоночник, и рухнула на пол, безуспешно пытаясь поймать ускользающее сознание.


	13. Chapter 13

Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами всё мелькало какими-то цветастыми пятнами. Волнами накатывала тошнота, а гул в ушах нагнетал и без того отвратительное состояние. Руки оказались стянуты сзади и, судя по тихому звяканью, скованы наручниками. Ноги тоже лишены свободы: щиколотки обмотаны то ли верёвкой, то ли скотчем. Итачи проморгался, сглотнул и попытался осмотреться, но из-за яркого света, бьющего прямо в глаза, это оказалось сложно.  
  
— Паршиво, да? Ничего, скоро пройдёт. — Щёлкнул выключатель и свет померк. Вместо нескольких люминесцентных ламп загорелся тусклый ночник. Стало легче. Пока в поле зрения не попал говоривший.  
  
— Какаши?.. — Итачи с ужасом смотрел на него и не верил глазам.  
  
Хатаке поморщился так, будто ругательство услышал.  
  
— Попробуй ещё раз.  
  
Дёрганым, совсем не присущим движением он вдруг оказался очень близко, нависая. Итачи едва подавил дрожь: было тяжело выдержать взгляд, полный ненависти и животной злобы. Хатаке прерывисто и жарко дышал, нетерпеливо покусывая губы. Извечная маска отсутствовала, и этот факт почему-то вызвал неуместное удивление. Учиха тряхнул головой и отвернулся, прогоняя из мыслей вид змеящихся по бледной коже рубцов. Надо как-то освободиться хотя бы от наручников и выбраться отсюда. Он не знал, что за чертовщина происходила с Какаши, но ничего хорошего это не сулило.  
  
— Ну же, — шепнул тот, придвигаясь ещё ближе. Теперь кончики их носов едва не соприкасались. Он явно ожидал, что Итачи озарит. — Не так уж сильно я тебя зашиб. Думай. Ты же хренов, — мужчина истерично хохотнул, — детектив.  
  
Учиха попытался отодвинуться и нащупать на полу что-то, чем можно было бы открыть замок наручников. Хотя, даже если руки окажутся расцеплены, толку мало: ноги связаны (всё-таки верёвка) на совесть, а в таком состоянии вряд ли удастся напасть. Дерьмо! Хатаке не зря хвастался своей подготовкой: даже со свободными конечностями у Итачи не было шансов, что говорить о нынешнем состоянии.  
  
Подступающее ощущение беспомощности постепенно выбивало из колеи. Чудовищным усилием воли он смог подавить нахлынувшую панику и не отрывать взгляда от лица напротив. В голове крутилась мысль, безумная и неправдоподобная, но то, что происходило сейчас, тоже не претендовало на адекватность.  
  
— Потрошитель?  
  
Тонкие губы растянулись в довольной усмешке. Итачи показалось, что из него вышибли дух.  
  
— Бинго. Единственный и неповторимый, между прочим. — Горячая ладонь медленно провела по его волосам в издевательском подобии одобрительного поглаживания. По спине пробежали мурашки, Итачи едва сдержался от того, чтобы вывернуться из-под руки. — Спрашивай. Я же вижу, тебе интересно.  
  
«Интересно» — последнее, что испытывал Итачи на данный момент. Он лихорадочно соображал, сколько ему придётся удерживать внимание этого психопата, чтобы дать время Дейдаре. Оставалось только надеяться на критичность и здравый ум Тсукури, иначе вопрос выживания станет решённым совсем не в его пользу. Как долго вообще он тут валяется? Час? Два? Хорошо хоть, что перед отъездом он предупредил Пейна, откуда собирается забрать Саске и…  
  
О, чёрт.  
  
Саске! Он же сам отправил её к этому… Итачи почувствовал, что задыхается. Если ублюдок что-то… Нет, Господи, нет! Только не…  
  
— Вижу, вспомнил про сестрицу, — насмешливо протянули напротив. Хатаке всё это время не отводил от него глаз. Забавлялся, следя за потоком сменяющихся эмоций. — Расслабься, девчонка сейчас в более выгодном положении, чем ты. Не отвлекайся, — взгляд вновь ожесточился, — иначе это изменится.  
  
Итачи с трудом привёл мысли в порядок. Верить в подобные заявления он не собирался, однако тому явно не терпелось поговорить. Это было на руку самому Итачи и давало возможность потянуть время. Чем дольше он будет отвлекать свихнувшегося сукина сына болтовнёй, тем меньше вероятность, что тот перейдёт к своему — Итачи поёжился — ритуалу. Хатаке не знает, что конкретно они раскопали, поэтому вряд ли ждёт всю группу Акацуки. Раз уж предоставляется возможность, надо пользоваться.  
  
— Как ты успевал? — этот вопрос действительно интриговал. — Ты же в школе с утра до… — он почти на физическом уровне ощутил щелчок в голове. Твою мать. — Так это твоих рук дело?  
  
Хатаке вновь довольно оскалился и отвесил полупоклон, едва не задев волосами щёку Итачи. Он казался… польщённым? Итачи мысленно отвесил себе затрещину за эту нелепость, но, присмотревшись, понял: так и есть. Эта тварь едва ли не светилась от удовольствия.  
  
— Быстро сообразил. Времени было в обрез, поэтому на сей раз вышло, — он с сожалением вздохнул, — грубо. Пришлось сперва перерезать глотку, чтобы не орала, а потом уже… — Хатаке поморщился, будто факт того, что жертва почти не страдала, причинял ему огромный дискомфорт. — В любом случае, секач между ног — максимум, что заслуживала эта белобрысая сука, — он глухо рассмеялся. — Так что, в принципе, неплохо получилось.  
  
По виску скатилась капля пота. Итачи слушал и не понимал, как _это_ могло столько времени притворяться его другом: говорить о жестоком убийстве с такой непринуждённостью, будто речь шла о невкусно приготовленном блюде…  
  
— На самом деле, с работой довольно просто, — продолжил Хатаке, — у меня только старшие классы. С ними договориться легко. Почти все ходят в разные секции вместо физкультуры. Поэтому уроки, как правило, свободны, и запас личного времени увеличивается соответственно. Есть, конечно, особые ученики, — процедил мужчина сквозь зубы, — которые всё-таки приходят на занятия. С ними уже приходится заниматься. Если бы не они, я успел бы больше.  
  
Итачи с трудом сдержал порыв выругаться: в этой школе за порядком хоть как-то следят вообще? Не то чтобы от Сенжу ожидалось много ответственности, но не настолько же!  
  
— Последнее убийство. Обычно ты действуешь не так. Что изменилось? — кажется, ублюдку нравится рассказывать о своих похождениях. Пусть говорит подольше.  
  
Хатаке чуть нахмурился, улыбка исчезла. Он склонил голову набок, уставившись куда-то в стену, и не спешил отвечать. Итачи пропустил вдох. Не хватало ещё ступить на опасную (можно подумать, до этого было безопасно) территорию. И что теперь делать? Отвлечь другим вопросом? Или же молчать и ждать ответа?  
  
— Тогда она его сильно достала, раз обошлось без таблеток, — медленно проговорил тот, поднимая взгляд и прищуриваясь. Хатаке выглядел задумчивым и неприятно удивлённым. — Обычно он держит себя в руках.  
  
Итачи решил, что ослышался. Или Какаши окончательно свихнулся. Кого «его»? Их всё-таки двое? Но ведь он сам признался, что работает один. И причём здесь таблетки? На колёсах сидит?..  
  
— О чём ты? — Итачи с трудом выдержал ровный тон.  
  
Хатаке моргнул и, к облегчению Итачи, отвёл взгляд. Он отодвинулся и уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к ножке стола. Руки свободно свисали между раздвинутых коленей, голова чуть запрокинута к потолку.  
  
— Вспомни последнюю зачистку лаборатории Орочимару. Он успел сбежать, мы опоздали тогда. И Пейн решил прибраться до прихода властей. Там много экспериментальной гадости валялось. На одну из них я и наткнулся. Вернее, _он_ наткнулся.  
  
Итачи нахмурился и попытался восстановить в памяти события пятилетней давности. В тот раз Змей особенно разошёлся, в лаборатории чего только не было. Им пришлось несколько суток пахать без перерыва, чтобы очистить помещение. Хатаке, за неимением людей, тоже привлекли. Итачи как наяву услышал сдавленный крик боли, когда тот получил раны от какой-то разорвавшейся колбы.  
  
Чёрт знает, из чего было сделано то стекло: осколки разрезали лицо с такой лёгкостью, будто никакой защитной маски не существовало. Какаши тогда отправили к Гаю, а сами продолжили зачистку. То, что осталось от колбы, Сасори взял на проверку, но материал оказался подозрительно чистым, и у Какаши ничего не обнаружилось.  
  
Тогда они пришли к выводу, что колбой не успели воспользоваться и Хатаке повезло. Ну, как повезло: на лице осталось много уродливых шрамов, а зрение на одном глазу пропало. Однако учитывая, что он мог подцепить в той злосчастной лаборатории, это было настоящим везением.  
  
И теперь он заявляет, что всё-таки что-то оттуда прихватил. Или кто-то другой прихватил… Итачи всё ещё не понимал, что это за Я-Он раздробление. Его напарник тоже был в лаборатории? Или — неприятный холодок влажно мазнул по загривку — в этом как-то замешан Гай? Хатаке ведь с ним почти не расставался те месяцы. Но Майто не мог так запросто отлучаться из больницы.  
  
— Помнишь детишек? — вдруг спросил Хатаке, пристально глядя на него. — Звук. Он ещё материал на них собирал и недавно вам предоставил. Как-то понимал, видимо, что всё оттуда идёт.  
  
Итачи осторожно кивнул: ещё бы он не помнил этих малолетних психопатов. Любимые создания Орочимару. Старый мудак годами их разрабатывал, пока, наконец, не вывел идеальных машин для убийств. Их Печать могла бы стать прорывом в науке, если бы это хоть как-то вылезло наружу. Но при чём здесь это?  
  
— При использовании модификаций у мелких отметилось много побочных эффектов, — по-прежнему внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо, продолжил Хатаке, — явных и неявных. Самый неудобный для Орочимару получился самым незаметным. Люди называют это диссоциативным расстройством идентичности.  
  
Лучше бы это оказался Гай. Твою мать! Грёбаное раздвоение личности, серьёзно? Его же официально так и не признали, разве нет? Итачи досадливо прикусил губу, напрягая и расслабляя затёкшие руки. Насколько он знал, диагностировать расщепление довольно трудно и это заболевание вообще долгое время игнорировалось.  
  
— Дошло, а? — осклабился тот. — У Звуковиков это не особо выражалось потому, что они сами по себе те ещё мрази. Даже Орочимару не сразу заметил их нестабильность. А когда попытался купировать, появлялись новые косяки. Благодаря этим сбоям, кстати, их и удалось скрутить.  
  
«А об этом факте ты любезно умолчал, тварь», — едва не сорвалось с языка, но Итачи вовремя его прикусил. Не хватало ещё новоявленного Тайлера Дёрдена разозлить. Велика вероятность того, что тот попросту врёт. Вот только причин на это Итачи не видел.  
  
— Я тренировался, кстати, — поделился Хатаке… нет, тварь в его голове. Отделять эту сущность от друга оказалось непросто. Видеть, как знакомое, почти родное лицо кривится в незнакомых гримасах — тоже. — Пока он спал или кайфовал от анальгетиков, я учился управлять Печатью. И знаешь, это охренительно, — мужчина откинул голову и, глядя в потолок пустым взглядом, мечтательно улыбнулся. — Не думал, что мне так повезёт со способностью.  
  
Он резко встал на четвереньки и оказался рядом, вытаскивая из кармана «бабочку». Итачи подобрался, насколько это было возможно в его положении. Что бы ни пришло в эту больную голову, оно не могло оказаться хорошим. Хатаке, очевидно, думал иначе.  
  
— Смотри, — он положил нож на пол. Чёрная рукоять тускло поблёскивала в неровном свете. Какаши глубоко вздохнул, концентрируясь, и опустил голову. Итачи всё-таки удалось отодвинуться так, чтобы седые жёсткие волосы его почти не касались. Он с сожалением бросил взгляд на недосягаемое оружие. Если бы не чёртовы наручники… Хатаке быстро сдёрнул перчатку и положил ладонь на рукоять. То, что произошло через несколько секунд, показалось галлюцинацией. Итачи пару раз поморгал и с ужасом удостоверился, что видимое более чем реально.  
  
— На втором уровне слияние ещё полноценнее, — хвастливо заметил Хатаке, исподлобья наблюдая за произведённым эффектом. Итачи не мог отвести взгляда от почерневшей до запястья кожи. — Очень удобно, на самом деле. — Он переместил ладонь на грудь, обтянутую синей футболкой. Рука медленно сменила цвет на соответствующий. — Днём это почти бесполезно, но в сумерках или ночью отменно работает.  
  
Ну да, прислониться к стене в тёмном переулке или спрятаться в кустах… Итачи подавил нервный смешок: Пейн и не подозревает, как точно охарактеризовал этого психопата. «Невидимка». Что ж, теперь понятно, как ему удавалось столько времени скрываться. Камеры высокой чёткостью не обладали, да ещё Дейдара давал доступ Какаши, чтобы тот помогал с мониторингом.  
  
Само собой, то, что видел Хатаке, видела и эта тварь. Своими действиями они невольно облегчили ему задачу. Подкрался, вырубил, сунул в машину и всё. Происходящее казалось бредом, и как бы он хотел, чтобы это был всего лишь бред. Но такого они точно не ожидали. И, соответственно, не искали. Черти бы побрали этого грёбаного недоучёного с его грёбаными экспериментами!  
  
— Знаешь, а он ведь вас любит, — ни с того ни с сего произнёс Хатаке. Итачи в удивлении поднял взгляд и тут же отвернулся: половину и так обезображенного лица покрыла сеть чёрных кривых линий, спускающихся к шее. — Вообще, многое от него передалось мне. Подавленные эмоции, желания, стремления. Получается, я что-то вроде ИД. Но до меня это всё доходит в сильно искажённом виде. И да, ваша теория с чистотой нации имела место быть: он долго отходил от «Хиросимских записок», так что…  
  
То есть если Какаши прольёт на себя кофе и огорчится — вечером кого-то жестоко убьют? Итачи еле удержался от нервного смешка. По крайней мере, понятно, почему в его действиях не было систематичности. Потому что действовал на эмоциях, извращённых и чужих. До чего же абсурдно, боже…  
  
— Поэтому я не хочу… блядь, конечно же хочу, но не смогу вас убить, — с отвращением процедил Хатаке. — Слишком устойчивый образ в наших общих мозгах. Он нестабилен в последнее время из-за опиатов, просыпается не вовремя. Раньше я легко его подавлял, но теперь не получается. Пришлось сбавить обороты.  
  
На мгновение Итачи понадеялся, что, возможно, Какаши придёт в себя до того, как его «сожителю» наскучит сотрясать воздух и тот примется за дело. Он сказал, что не сможет их убить. Итачи всеми силами пытался почувствовать облегчение, но напротив, эти слова ещё больше напрягли: в памяти стояли фотографии жертв, и то, что с ними сделал этот живодёр… Убийство по сравнению с этим казалось милосердием.  
  
— Однако кое-что я всё же могу, — в хриплом голосе послышалось откровенное злорадство. Кинувшись вперёд и едва не врезавшись в Итачи, он наклонился и, задевая шероховатыми губами чувствительную кожу уха, прошипел: — И ты, блядь, пожалеешь, что не умрёшь. Вы оба пожалеете.  
  
Так же быстро отодвинувшись, он поднялся и оглушительно хлопнул по выключателю. Комнату вновь залил яркий желтушный свет. Итачи зажмурился и попытался повернуть голову так, чтобы лампы не светили прямо в лицо. Хатаке сказал «оба», и это не могло быть хорошим знаком.  
  
— Левее, — посоветовал насмешливый голос.  
  
Ситуация принимала дурной оборот. Итачи вдруг ясно осознал, что они не успеют. Дейдара говорил про несколько часов, а прошло максимум два, хотя и казались они вечностью. Глупо было надеяться, но он надеялся. Потому что больше ничего не мог сделать.  
  
Итачи сглотнул и осторожно открыл глаза. Светло, но терпимо. Он не хотел знать, что ожидает его «левее». Догадывался, и воображением не был обделён. Но нервировать ублюдка себе дороже. И не только себе. Чёрт, не будь здесь Саске, можно было бы попытаться спастись. Осознание того, что своими действиями он сам, пусть и невольно, но всё же сам дал в руки этому ненормальному средство воздействия, заставляло ненавидеть себя ещё больше.  
  
Он медленно перевёл взгляд в сторону и едва сдержал крик. Саске лежала на боку и казалась просто уснувшей. Но спящие не истекают кровью. На белой коже виднелось множество мелких порезов. Ниже ключиц живого места не было. Тем сюрреалистичней смотрелись чистые, без царапин лицо и шея. Грудная клетка чуть заметно опускалась и опадала, и только это не позволило Итачи сойти с ума.  
  
— Ты знаешь порядок, — напомнил о себе Хатаке. Он вновь сидел у стола, поблёскивая глазами, и казался непозволительно довольным. — Как видишь, обработку я уже произвёл. Остальное за тобой.  
  
Что?..  
  
— Понимаешь ведь, почему ты всего лишь обездвижен, а она — под опиатом? — тонкие губы растянулись в грязной ухмылке.  
  
Итачи от этих слов замутило, и он попытался сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы унять тошноту. Он отчаянно убеждал себя, что промелькнувшая мысль, отвратительная и постыдная, не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему. Но сложить два и два труда не составило.  
  
— Понимаешь, — удовлетворённо кивнул Хатаке, глядя на его посеревшее лицо. — Как я уже сказал, мне не хватало времени в последнее время. Надо бы исправить это упущение, не находишь?  
  
«Нет, не нахожу!» — истерично громыхнуло в голове. Этот психопат хочет, чтобы… Нет, он не сделает этого, чёрт возьми! Грёбаный больной му…  
  
— Конечно, имеется альтернатива, — сказал тот. — Я введу ей антидот — нет, не налоксон, а из запасов Змея — и сделаю это с вами обоими. Сперва с тобой, а потом с ней. Так тебя больше устроит?  
  
Итачи нервно мотнул головой, едва не ударившись о пол. Они просто не выдержат. Если насчёт себя ещё были сомнения, то Саске… Она этого не переживёт.  
  
— Или же я не трогаю ни одного, и ты сам всё сделаешь. Сестрёнка даже ничего не почувствует, — Хатаке открыто наслаждался ситуацией. — Попытаешься торговаться — отрежу язык. Обоим.  
  
Блядь. У сукиного сына были такие же тронутые представления об альтернативах, как и он сам.  
  
— Зачем? — прохрипел Итачи, едва справившись с голосом.  
  
Он отшатнулся, когда Хатаке уже в который раз оказался рядом. Какаши намотал его волосы на кулак и запрокинул голову, близко наклоняясь к шее.  
  
— Потому что я… — шероховатые губы коснулись бешено пульсирующей жилки, — тебя… — мазнули по подбородку, — ненавижу, — тихий смешок в ухо. — Ты один из самых близких ему людей. И мне, как ни дико, тоже. Но он хочет, чтобы ты дожил хотя бы до пятидесяти, а я — чтобы тебя не стало. Меня выводит, что я не могу сделать этого сам, — злое шипение обдало кожу горячим воздухом, — ты даже не представляешь, блядь, как это бесит. Так близко, — холодные пальцы еле ощутимо провели по кадыку, — и не могу. Не знаю, почему он стал просыпаться так не вовремя. Да и плевать, на самом деле, — даже не видя его лица, Итачи с уверенностью мог сказать, что тот улыбается. — Я тебя в любом случае уничтожу.  
  
Итачи бы рассмеялся от напыщенности этой речи, не будь ситуация настолько хреновой. Хатаке рывком поднялся, позволяя вдохнуть — Итачи только сейчас заметил, что в эти секунды практически не дышал — и принялся развязывать верёвки на ногах. Итачи не отрываясь следил за мудрёными движениями пальцев и всеми силами удерживал себя от того, чтобы отпихнуть ублюдка. Хоть он и пытался не допустить затекания мышц, навязчивое покалывание всё равно окатило его волной. Вряд ли сопротивление сейчас обернётся удачей. Если бы ещё руки освободить…  
  
— Сейчас я сниму наручники, — Хатаке положил ладонь ему на бедро, предупредительно сжимая пальцы, — и лучше бы тебе не дёргаться.  
  
К загривку прижалось холодное дуло. Итачи медленно кивнул. Он ещё и пистолет забрал. Замечательно.  
  
— На колени. — Сталь тихо звякнула об пол, в руки, по ощущениям, впились тысячи игл. Итачи стиснул зубы и аккуратно поднялся. — Вперёд. — В спину настойчиво толкнули.  
  
— Ты… — Итачи ошарашенно обернулся, глядя на невозмутимое лицо. Он что, всё это время будет рядом?!  
  
— А ты как думал? — На плечо жёстко опустилась рука, фиксируя дёрнувшееся тело. — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты и без оружия сможешь выкрутиться.  
  
Итачи не сдержал потрясённого вздоха. Внутри огнём разливалась утихшая было ярость. Он балансировал на грани злости, паники и отвращения, отчётливо понимая, что не справится.  
  
— Я не смогу, — Итачи ненавидел себя за этот неожиданно беспомощный и жалкий тон.  
  
В ухо насмешливо прошелестели:  
  
— А я смогу. Хочешь?  
  
Хотелось сломать ублюдку нос. Резко дёрнуться назад и приложиться затылком, а потом перерезать глотку. Сколько бы это решило проблем! Но потеплевший металл на шее не позволял даже лишний раз повернуться.  
  
— Тогда начинай.  
  
Хатаке толкнул его с такой силой, что Итачи едва не упал. Он с трудом поднял взгляд на Саске и с возрастающим ужасом осознавал, что ему придётся сделать. Тяжёлое дыхание и стальная хватка на плече нихрена не помогали. Итачи не знал, куда смотреть, чтобы не свихнуться окончательно. Из не тронутого ножом были только шея и лицо; он остановился на первом. Так легче абстрагироваться.  
  
Он попытался воспроизвести в памяти хоть что-то, что могло бы возбудить. Последний раз секс у него был несколько месяцев назад, ещё до того, как они начали работать над делом. Какая-то девица в клубе, из тех, ни лица, ни имени которых не запоминают. Горячее дыхание, быстрые движения и рваные стоны — тоже. Но он вспомнил гибкое тело, упругую небольшую грудь и тесно сдавливающие его член мышцы и тяжело сглотнул. Всплеск адреналина и долгое воздержание сыграли на руку.  
  
— А говорил, не сможешь, — издевающийся шёпот рывком вернул в действительность. Жёсткая хватка на окрепшей плоти заставила передёрнуться от омерзения. Хатаке лишь сильнее прижал дуло и предупреждающе сжал ладонь. Смесь стыда и отвращения обдала жаром.  
  
— Перестань, — зло процедил Итачи. Если этот мудак не уберёт свою…  
  
Рука сползла по бедру и вернулась на плечо. Спасибо и на этом. Расстёгивая ремень, он смотрел в ровно бьющуюся голубую жилку и ощущал иррациональное облегчение оттого, что раздевать сестру не придётся: ублюдок не оставил даже белья. Придвинувшись, он развёл бледные, ещё не обрётшие женственность бёдра и, стискивая зубы, вошёл, так медленно и аккуратно, как только мог.  
  
Тихий удовлетворённый смешок и хватка на боку вызвали судорожный вздох и непреодолимое желание наплевать на всё и избить урода до полусмерти, но хренов пистолет никуда не делся. Итачи глубоко вдохнул и начал двигаться, стараясь не обращать внимания на тяжёлое дыхание сзади и прижавшийся к пояснице стояк. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что ублюдок не прострелит шею ненароком, пока трётся об него. Мышцы легко принимали его член, послушно раздвигаясь под воздействием опиата.  
  
«По крайней мере, разрывов нет», — отстранённо подумал Итачи, механически двигаясь и пытаясь кончить как можно быстрее. Разрядка всё не наступала, и в любой другой ситуации это только бы обрадовало, но сейчас он готов был вышибить себе мозги, лишь бы это прекратилось.  
  
Прогремевший в тишине выстрел едва не оглушил его. Перед глазами мелькнуло искажённое лицо Обито, который стремительно приближался, сжимая в руке пистолет. Итачи моргнул, пытаясь осознать, выстрелил ли тот в него, но покачнулся и завалился набок, утыкаясь взглядом в стену. Крики, шум и боль, — последнее, что осталось в его сознании.


	14. Chapter 14

— Я примерно понял, что произошло, но хотел бы узнать твою версию, — Итачи никогда не слышал от Обито такого тона. Мягкий, участливый, при этом настороженно-злой и откровенно опасный. Как только дядя смог совместить эти интонации… — Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Итачи моргнул и повернул голову, вглядываясь в бледное лицо. Зря. Он понимал, что вся эта ненависть в покрасневших глазах напротив направлена не на него (надеялся, по крайней мере), вот только легче от этого не становилось. Сглотнув, он приподнялся на локтях и сел, опираясь на подушку. Обито всё так же выжидающе смотрел, не делая попыток завязать разговор. Спрашивать у него, как обстоят дела, сейчас бесполезно: пока не узнает — не ответит. Да и не хотелось ничего спрашивать. Наступила нездоровая безмятежность, и это странным образом успокаивало. Отсутствие боли от гипотетического огнестрельного ранения радовало не меньше. Значит, всё-таки не в него. Итачи глубоко вздохнул и, уставившись в ладони, сложенные на коленях, начал говорить. Коротко, монотонно и максимально отстранённо, стараясь не замечать отвращение и ужас на лице Обито.  
  
— Блядь… — тот спрятал лицо в ладонях, жёстко впиваясь пальцами в кожу, — блядь-блядь-блядь-БЛЯДЬ! — какая-то книга оглушительно (нет, это всего лишь книга, она не может так громко удариться, какого чёрта?) врезалась в стену. Следом полетело что-то явно стеклянное, судя по звуку. Стакан, видимо.  
  
«Не наступить», — подумал Итачи, глядя на тускло поблёскивающие осколки. Он откинул лёгкое покрывало и с удивлением отметил, что одет в домашнее.  
  
— Твоё всё в крови было, пришлось выбросить, — глухо сказал Обито, поднимая справочник и укладывая его на место. Итачи заторможено кивнул и слез с кровати, аккуратно ступая по ковру. Склонившись над осколками, он почувствовал тяжесть на плече.  
  
— Мне же не надо говорить, что ты ни в чём не виноват, так? — Обито крепче сжал ладонь, сминая тонкую ткань футболки и обнажая синяки. — Ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы вы выжили. — Он приподнял лицо Итачи за подбородок и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — И вы выжили. Это главное.  
  
Итачи спокойно встретил его взгляд.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Он дёрнул плечом, но Обито лишь сильнее ухватился.  
  
— Тогда перестань себя ненавидеть. Это нелегко, но ты должен собраться.  
  
Итачи опустил взгляд и начал собирать осколки. Твою мать, это не просто «нелегко». Он вообще не уверен, что сможет удержать адекватное состояние, когда придёт откат. Ненормальная пустота и апатия пока работают на него из-за стресса, но о том, что ждёт его после, даже думать не хотелось.  
  
— Я понимаю. Просто… дай мне время, хорошо? Не могу сейчас об этом. Расскажи, что произошло после того, как я отключился.  
  
Обито поморщился, но кивнул и отодвинулся. Итачи облегчённо выдохнул.  
  
— Мы забрали вас оттуда. Сасори быстро тебя осмотрел, потом за них взялся. Я прострелил ублюдку плечо…  
  
— Правильно сделал, что не убил, — заметил Итачи, ссыпая осколки в корзину.  
  
— Если бы Пейн не толкнул меня, то попал бы в голову, — Обито стиснул зубы и отвернулся. — Уж извини, но был чертовски близок к этому. Блядь, я думал, что промахнулся, когда ты завалился набок.  
  
— Я тоже. Показалось, что выстрелили в меня, — то, что в тот момент его это не особо расстроило, Итачи не упомянул. — Что с ним теперь?  
  
— В себя ещё не приходил, Сасори его седативами накачал. То есть когда он очнётся, это будет уже Какаши, я правильно понял? — Обито присел на подоконник и внимательно посмотрел на Итачи.  
  
— Хотелось бы. Не знаю, как он отреагирует на лекарства, из-за них ведь и начались сбои. Что с Саске?  
  
— Тоже без сознания. Думаю, ей лучше восстановиться, не приходя в себя.  
  
Итачи отрывисто кивнул.  
  
— Я как раз хотел попросить Сасори, чтобы он поддерживал её в таком состоянии, пока повреждения не залечатся полностью.  
  
— Ну, с его медикаментами это довольно быстро произойдёт. Даже шрамов не останется.  
  
Повисла неуютная тишина. Когда она уже грозилась перейти в по-настоящему тяжёлую, раздался короткий звонок. Мужчины с явным облегчением выдохнули, избегая смотреть друг на друга. Обито быстро пробежал взглядом сообщение и нервно хохотнул, отчего Итачи вздрогнул. Почему-то всякий звук сейчас казался намного громче, чем обычно.  
  
— Опубликовали, наконец, — Обито протянул смартфон экраном вперёд и прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Твою же мать, а… Вовремя, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Итачи взял мобильник из подрагивающей ладони и положил его на тумбочку, мельком взглянув на смс. Он медленно опустился на кровать и с трудом подавил порыв упасть лицом в подушку и вырубиться на несколько суток. Нельзя, пока они не разберутся, как избавить Какаши от этой дряни в его голове. О том, насколько это вообще возможно, он предпочитал не задумываться.  
  
***  
  
После всех этих дней пустота в квартире казалась неприятно холодной и напрягающей, а ведь шумные собрания Акацуки обычно сильно утомляли. Неожиданно для себя Итачи ощутил что-то вроде тоски. Большую часть вынужденного отпуска он проспал, сперва естественно, потом закидываясь димедролом. Кисаме, когда нашёл упаковку, пообещал приковать к кровати и держать на одном физрастворе неделю. Угроза нелепая, но от колёс Итачи всё же отказался.  
  
Подавив порыв включить телевизор для фонового шума, он прошёл на кухню и автоматически нашёл взглядом шкаф с алкоголем. Пить сейчас не хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось, на самом деле. Итачи почувствовал себя идиотом, застыв посреди кухни и уставившись в мини-бар. Будь здесь Хидан, обязательно предложил бы опустошить пару бутылок.  
  
Тряхнув головой, Итачи потянулся за банкой энергетика. Ему определённо нужны бодрость и ясный ум, потому что через несколько часов придётся увидеться с тем, кого хочется видеть меньше всего. Какаши, наконец, пришёл в себя после двухнедельной отключки, и абсолютно не понимает, что происходит. Возможно, если бы он помнил, что творил последние месяцы, то было бы проще.  
  
Обито предложил разрешить его неведение быстро и действенно, показав часть записи с камеры в тренерской. Итачи едва не распрощался со скудным завтраком, когда узнал, что это записывалось. Дядя, увидев выражение его лица, понятливо вскинул руки и пообещал пока ничего не показывать, но саму запись сохранил: это единственное доказательство, и если Какаши не поверит на слово, то его придётся пустить в ход.  
  
Экран ноутбука ожил с тихим писком. Итачи допил энергетик и прошёл в гостиную, подтаскивая журнальный столик поближе.  
  
«Для парня, провалявшегося две недели с пулевым ранением, он задаёт слишком много вопросов. Сасори пока держится, но на ампулы с морфином поглядывает всё чаще. Может, вырубить его на полдня?»  
  
Итачи улыбнулся уголком рта и мысленно посочувствовал Акасуне. Тот хоть и привык к гиперактивности Дейдары, но Какаши мог достать любого, если чего-то не понимал. Правда, знали об этом немногие, и до недавних пор Сасори в число посвящённых не входил.  
  
«Кого именно?»  
  
В ответ пришёл унылый смайлик и сообщение:  
  
«Обоих — будет милосердно по отношению ко мне. Серьёзно, даже я не такой доставучий, а это, знаешь ли, показатель»  
  
Дейдара был одним из тех немногих, кто сохранял чувство юмора и относительную бодрость в общении с ним с самого начала. Остальные тогда избегали даже смотреть на него лишний раз и старались делать вид, что всё в порядке. Итачи хоть и понимал, что они поступают так ради его же блага, но, тем не менее, сильно раздражался каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь обращался к нему, а смотрел в стену или пол. Создавалось ощущение, что он долбанная статуэтка из самого хрупкого материала в мире, которую засунули в обитую бархатом шкатулку. Но после того как на очередной косой взгляд он наорал на всех в общем и на каждого по отдельности, Акацуки сменили тактику.  
  
Пейн так же не допускал его до расследования, отправив отдыхать, и другим запретил делиться какими бы то ни было материалами, но о состоянии дела всё же давал знать. Обито, как и обещал, больше его не трогал и свёл общение к минимуму, только скинул несколько номеров, которые Итачи проигнорировал (к психотерапевту не потащил и ладно, а то с дяди бы сталось). Близнецы однажды нагрянули с какой-то приставкой и косяками. Косяки Итачи отверг, а в приставку они играли около суток, и это время пролетело совсем незаметно. Раньше он не понимал геймеров, которые проводили полжизни за играми, но в тот момент немного проникся идеей.  
  
Дейдара с Хиданом стабильно вытаскивали его то в боулинг, то в тренажёрный зал, то в бассейн. Итачи честно упирался, но Мацураси попросту скручивал его как котёнка и, взвалив на плечо, заталкивал в машину, пока Дейдара бесстыдно ржал. Сперва хотелось надавать засранцам по ушам и лечь обратно спать, но потом активный отдых стал неожиданно приятным: мысленно пожирать себя оказалось намного сложнее, когда делаешь присед под задорное улюлюканье.  
  
Сасори почти прописался в своей клинике, поэтому выбираться не мог, но через Дейдару передал какие-то новосинтезированные таблетки для нормального сна. Ну как нормального: с ними Итачи перестал несколько раз за ночь просыпаться в оцепенении от смутных, но до тошноты знакомых образов. К тому же, этот препарат не вызывал зависимости, и Итачи через пару ночей, отдохнувший как никогда, попросил Гая переслать несколько бесхозных «пациентов» Акасуне. Тот давно говорил о том, что для испытаний новых разработок ему понадобится парочка трупов, но времени на все бумажные процедуры не было. Что бы он там ни разрабатывал, это должно быть протестировано и в случае успеха пущено в ход.  
  
Благодаря Какузу его банковский счёт прилично пополнился с отказом на возврат. Когда Итачи уже собрался звонить и ругаться, пришло сообщение: «Можешь сделать пожертвование, перевод, попытаться уломать Дея убрать ограничение (он знает, что я ему за это башку откручу), но если в течение месяца не прокатишь меня на той немецкой груде металла, на которую заглядывался в мотосалоне, я приеду к тебе жить. С Хиданом. Никакого давления, Учиха». Итачи не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, поэтому купил байк, присмотренный около полугода назад, а остальное отправил в благотворительные фонды. Какузу, бледный и вспотевший после обещанной поездки (Итачи мог поклясться, что тот молился Хидановскому божку мазохизма как минимум трижды), матерился похлеще напарника, но покупку одобрил.  
  
Кисаме обычно приходил ближе к середине ночи, запихивал его сонного в машину и до рассвета возил по городу. Итачи не понимал смысла этого ритуала, ведь на все вопросы друг лишь зубасто ухмылялся и делал музыку (какая-то монотонная убаюкивающая хрень) чуть громче. Итачи и так легко засыпал в дороге, а с подобным аккомпанементом вообще вырубался за минуты, прислонившись к стеклу, за которым проносились ночные огни. Ближе к утру Кисаме заезжал на окраину, где располагался приличных размеров водоём, открывал дверцы и довольно щурился, глядя на солнечные блики на воде. Было немного прохладно, солнце ярко светило прямо в глаза, но умиротворённая тишина вдали от шумного города и относительно свежий воздух невольно вызывали восхищение. За это время вынужденного созерцания Итачи многое обдумал, понял и принял.  
  
Конан недавно принесла бутыль хорошего и явно чертовски дорогого бурбона, который они выпили за ночь. Итачи проснулся у себя в комнате, даже не помня, как от «не хочу» перешёл к «давай ещё по одной». Он помнил только, что впервые за эти дни говорил о том, что так старательно пытался убрать из памяти. Много, бессвязно и отвратительно подробно. Стыд залил щёки лихорадочным румянцем. Боже, если после всего этого Конан не перестанет с ним общаться, ему очень повезёт. Мельком посмотрев в зеркало, он увидел след от губной помады на виске и почувствовал, что дышать стало легче. И не только от осознания того, что дружба с этой поистине чудесной женщиной сохранилась.  
  
Он был прав, когда сказал Обито про время, но ошибся, когда считал, что помощь не нужна. Чёрт, если бы Акацуки не вмешивались, он бы так и просидел дома, изъедая себя чувством вины и пожирая снотворное. Головой он понимал, что его действия были наилучшим вариантом из возможных, но отделаться от ощущения гадливости так и не смог. Поэтому и ни разу не навестил Саске: стоило подумать о ней, как тут же всплывали вроде бы поблекшие, но всё ещё болезненно-острые воспоминания. Он справится и с этим, конечно, просто нужно больше времени. И он уже знал, в каком направлении двигаться. А сейчас необходимо разобраться с главной проблемой.  
  
«Я мог приехать раньше, но ты сам сказал подождать. Страдай теперь».  
  
«Напомни, почему мы до сих пор друзья?»  
  
Итачи фыркнул и, открыв ещё одну банку, ответил:  
  
«Потому что я вкусно готовлю твой любимый бокудан».  
  
«Точно, за еду я прощаю твоё моральное падение. Вообще-то именно Сасори попросил подождать, чтобы тот от медикаментов отошёл. Кто ж знал, что это так быстро произойдёт».  
  
Итачи бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Смысла ждать ещё он не видел.  
  
«Могу сейчас подъехать, нормально будет? Спроси Сасори».  
  
В ответ прилетел ржущий смайлик.  
  
«Он спит, но, думаю, не особо против. Ждём».  
  
Итачи захлопнул ноутбук, потянулся и быстро отправился в комнату собираться, стараясь унять дрожь в руках. Ему придётся рассказать одному из самых близких людей, что тот — серийный убийца, и лучше бы при этом сохранить максимум спокойствия.


	15. Chapter 15

— Выключи, — Какаши откинулся на подушку и гулко сглотнул. — Какого… Я не… Я же ничего не помню!  
  
Итачи молча отдал лэптоп Обито и мотнул головой на дверь. Дядя возмущённо округлил глаза, но Итачи недовольно поджал губы и покачал головой. Договаривались же, что дальше он сам. Обито мрачно зыркнул на Какаши, потом на него и вышел, нарочито аккуратно прикрыв дверь, через которую, конечно же, всё прекрасно слышно. Итачи повернулся обратно и произнёс:  
  
— У меня есть идея, как убрать это из твоей головы.  
  
Какаши потёр щёку и вопросительно посмотрел на него, всё ещё напуганный и шокированный, но уже готовый действовать. Как Итачи и предполагал, возможность избавиться от своей второй психопатичной личности быстро привела его в строй.  
  
— Обратимся к Орочимару. Разработка его, значит, должен знать, что делать.  
  
— Думаешь, он бы не вытравил это из Звука, если бы мог? — с сомнением протянул Какаши. — Ты же говорил, что я говорил, что… Чёрт! В общем, не в курсе он, как убрать этот эффект. А даже если и да — кто сказал, что захочет помо… — он осёкся, увидев выражение лица Итачи.  
  
— Неважно, — тот криво ухмыльнулся. — Поможет. Пока просматриваем его записи, возможно, что-нибудь найдём. Я тоже не хочу связываться с этой змеёй, но вариантов особо у нас нет.  
  
Какаши опустил взгляд и нервно потёр ладони друг о друга.  
  
— Мне теперь нельзя спать, верно?  
  
Итачи помедлил и нехотя кивнул.  
  
— Нежелательно. Но продержаться ты сможешь не больше двух недель даже с помощью Сасори. Придётся либо уложиться в этот срок, либо…  
  
— Пристрелить, — хохотнул Какаши, до треска сжимая в пальцах покрывало.  
  
Итачи пропустил вдох и тут же с раздражением одёрнул себя. Это Какаши, чёрт возьми, а не его ёбнутое альтер эго. И у него полно оснований для истерики, если уж на то пошло.  
  
— … либо погрузить тебя в искусственную кому до тех пор, пока не найдём способ, — закончил он, выразительно посмотрев на недоверчиво хмыкнувшего мужчину. — Не надейся так легко отделаться, — неловкая попытка пошутить полностью провалилась, судя по выражению лица Хатаке.  
  
— Да, я понимаю, — тот откашлялся и виновато посмотрел на его плечо.  
  
Учиха непонимающе проследил взглядом и мысленно выругался: из-за жары надел майку, совсем забыв о синяках, которые ему наставил Хидан во время вчерашнего спарринга.  
  
— Это уже не твоё. — Он неловко развернулся, чтобы убрать пострадавшую конечность из поля видимости. — Да вообще ничего из этого пиздеца не твоё. Можем обсудить это, если хочешь…  
  
Какаши побелел и качнул головой.  
  
— Избавь, мне записи хватило. И на ней ведь далеко не самое ужасное, верно? — он горько усмехнулся. Итачи кивнул: он лично обрезал видео. — В смысле, я убил… сколько? Полсотни человек. Поэтому заткнись и позволь мне извиниться. Ты вроде как единственный, кто дожил до этого.  
  
Про Саске никто не упоминал, и освещение тогда было достаточно плохим, чтобы камера не зафиксировала её. Какаши сейчас и без того хреново.  
  
— Если тебе станет легче, — пожал плечами Итачи, с трудом сохраняя невозмутимость на лице. Как бы ни хотелось, но избежать неловкости не получится.  
  
— Мне станет легче, когда мы избавимся от этого урода, — отрезал Какаши, подтягиваясь выше и морщась от боли. — Вернее, если избавимся. Я не настолько оптимистично настроен, честно говоря. Поэтому говорю сейчас: прости. Что бы я ни сделал. А сделал я, подозреваю, немало.  
  
Итачи проглотил ком в горле, бросил взгляд на забинтованное плечо и поднялся со стула. Какаши тускло улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову на спинку кровати. Итачи на секунду замер, удивлённый его движением, а поняв, в чём дело, еле подавил гнев и подошёл ближе, положив руку на здоровое плечо и крепко сжав.  
  
— Я бы сейчас ударил, но не из-за того, о чём ты думаешь, а за твою готовность сдохнуть, — прошипел он в сухие искусанные губы и поймал напряжённый взгляд. После того, что произошло, вот так просто всё разрешить? Нихрена. — Прошло немало времени, я многое обдумал, постиг дзен и купил байк своей мечты, так что, пожалуйста, перестань, блядь, себя винить за то, чего даже не помнишь. И если на самом деле хочешь помочь, я принесу записи.  
  
Какаши выдержал его взгляд и осторожно кивнул, позволив Итачи выдохнуть и немного расслабиться. Он думал, что будет сложнее, но тот как будто действительно успокоился. И это не могло не радовать.  
  
— Хорошо. — Итачи вернулся на стул. До «хорошо» ещё было очень далеко, но прогресс налицо. — Тогда я сейч… Эй! Не засыпай! — Он щёлкнул пальцами перед уставшим лицом. Какаши испуганно подскочил и быстро заморгал.  
  
— Чёрт… — Хатаке потряс головой и вдруг со всей силы хлопнул себя по щеке. — Проспал две недели и всё равно не выспался.  
  
— У тебя откат, — понял Итачи, глядя на него офигевшим взглядом и доставая смартфон. Можно сбегать за препаратом к Сасори, но оставлять Какаши даже на минуту в таком неустойчивом положении, когда он готов вырубиться, не хотелось. Отправив сообщение, он аккуратно вытащил капельницу с обезболивающим и извиняющимся тоном пояснил: — Боль не даст тебе уснуть. Потерпи немного.  
  
Какаши заторможено посмотрел на свою вену и сильно ущипнул. Итачи хмуро следил за его попытками оставаться в сознании и нетерпеливо постукивал по колену, ожидая, пока Акасуна доберётся до них.  
  
— Так быстро? — Сасори залетел в комнату и, запрокинув Какаши голову, всыпал в рот какой-то порошок. — Он до ночи должен был остаться бодрым. Ты ничего не… А, всё. Правильно сделал. — Он вновь поставил капельницу, когда убедился, что лекарство подействовало, и присел на край тумбочки. — Такими темпами печень сядет в лучшем случае через неделю. Про ЦНС даже не заикаюсь.  
  
Какаши помотал головой и ответил:  
  
— Всё нормально, это я от стресса. Больше не повторится.  
  
Сасори хмыкнул и вытер пот со лба.  
  
— Я уже понял. Единственная побочка у моих разработок, но сейчас она совсем некстати. Я потом лекарство занесу, будешь пить, как только почувствуешь слабость. При малейших, слышишь? При малейших признаках. Нам необходимо сохранить твоё сознание.  
  
Итачи досадливо прикусил губу. Похоже, в итоге кома всё-таки неизбежна.  
  
— Мы ведь можем отключить его, верно?  
  
— Это крайний случай, — ответил Сасори. — Чем дольше он спит, тем больше вероятность, что проснётся не тем, кем надо. Мозг штука хрупкая и ненадёжная, аттракционы ему устраивать и со здоровой психикой достаточно опасно. У нас же ситуация вообще паршивая, мягко говоря.  
  
Наступила тишина, нарушаемая только писком приборов и тихо произнесённым Какаши «Пиздец», удивительно точно описывающим сложившееся положение.  
  
***  
  
— Думаешь, нас туда пустят? — скептически поинтересовался Какузу, просматривая документы.  
  
— Никуда не денутся, — огрызнулся Обито, порядком раздражённый такой реакцией на своё предложение. — Кимимару можно подключить, если заартачатся. — Он подскочил к столу Пейна и навис над ним. — Надо хотя бы попытаться поговорить с Орочимару. Не игнорируй меня!  
  
Пейн, которого это брюзжание над ухом уже порядком достало, рывком поднял голову, заехав рыжей макушкой по учиховскому носу.  
  
— Изо всех сил пытаюсь, вообще-то. Если бы ты не орал, уже давно проверил бы свою часть. — Он остервенело мотнул головой на огромную стопку бумаги. — Работай с тем, что есть!  
  
— Да конечно, — фыркнул тот, — сейчас начну сидеть на жопе ровно и бездействовать.  
  
Пейн перемахнул через стол и, схватив Обито за грудки, с грохотом впечатал в стену.  
  
— Единственный, кто бездействует, это ты!  
  
— Нихрена! — рявкнул Учиха и высвободился из хватки, поменяв их местами.  
  
Пейн вжимался лицом в стену и тяжело дышал, мысленно матеря напарника и пытаясь вырваться или хотя бы ударить.  
  
— Я предлагаю вариант, который сэкономит кучу времени. Какой смысл копаться в этих бумагах, если только Сасори в полной мере понимает, что в них понаписано? Оторвись ты на минуту и выслушай, давно бы уже сходили и всё узнали! — злой шёпот выводил из себя ещё сильнее, хотя сильнее уже вроде и некуда, и Пейн, сцепив зубы, постарался успокоиться, пока дело не дошло до убийства.  
  
В последние дни работа шла полным ходом, они просматривали записи Змея, которых оказалось огромное количество. И если поначалу Обито послушно перебирал документы, то со вчерашнего дня упёрся и выносил мозги как только умел, а умел он профессионально. Они уже трижды успели подраться, а если не дрались, то обтирали друг другом стены. Сперва Акацуки пытались их разнимать, но потом махнули рукой и не обращали никакого внимания.  
  
— Мне начинать ревновать? — Конан с кофейником в одной руке и с ноутбуком в другой зашла в кабинет и смерила их, застывших в довольно странной позе, насмешливым взглядом. — Нашли что-нибудь?  
  
Обито хмыкнул и убрал захват, после чего благоразумно отскочил подальше: Пейн вдохнул полной грудью, развернулся и недобро посмотрел на него, поджав губы. Роль «маленькой ложки» ему более чем надоела, но за все их стычки самостоятельно выбраться из неё ни разу не получилось.  
  
— Не-а, — ответил Хидан и подъехал к ней на стуле, забрав наполненный ароматным напитком кофейник. — Смею предположить, виноваты наши многоуважаемые боссы, которые срутся почти каждый час.  
  
К нему с двух сторон тут же подкатили близнецы с требовательно выставленными кружками, которые он по очереди наполнил.  
  
— Почему мы не можем разделиться? — спросил Куро, делая большой глоток. — Кто-то идёт к Орочимару и пытается вытрясти из него если не душу, то материалы, а остальные сидят тут и продолжают ничерта не понимать.  
  
— Потому что долбанный Якуши согласен впустить только нас с Пейном, обязательно обоих, а он не хочет туда идти! — выкрикнул Обито, усевшись на его стол, глядя прямо в глаза и продолжая орать так, будто тот, по меньшей мере, находится в другом здании, а не на расстоянии вытянутой руки: — И даже не хочет поделиться причиной!  
  
— Я же сказал, что это не имеет смысла, — тихим и тщательно контролируемым тоном ответил Пейн, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не спихнуть доставучего поганца со стола. — Думаешь, Орочимару не привёл бы своих выродков в порядок, если бы мог?  
  
— У него было целых пять лет, чтобы обдумать это, — сказал Широ. — Без практики, конечно, но в этих гениальных мозгах наверняка созрел план. Почему не попробовать?  
  
— Да, много времени это всё равно не займёт, — пожала плечами Конан, отбирая у него опустевший кофейник. — И если я увижу ещё одно ваше обжимание, то всерьёз обеспокоюсь, — лукаво улыбнувшись, она взвесила сосуд, выругалась, прихватила ещё один кофейник и снова вышла за кофе.  
  
Пейн растерянно моргнул и посмотрел на оставшуюся часть Акацуки.  
  
— Окей, давайте проголосуем. Кто согла… Вот же чёрт! Вы серьёзно? Да я понял, что тебе не терпится, опусти вторую руку, — шикнул он на довольно ухмыляющегося Обито. Впрочем, даже отмена читерства ничего не изменила: согласились все, кроме него. — Так, идею предложил Итачи, значит, он определённо за. Сасори вроде тоже не возражал… Дейдара, как обычно, с ним. Вы не могли сразу сказать, что поддерживаете эту тупую затею?  
  
— Чтобы ты и на нас кидался? Не, в пизду такую демократию, — выразил общее мнение Хидан, скучающе покачиваясь на стуле. — Валите уже, мы ваши стопки не оставим без внимания.  
  
Пейн закатил глаза и сунул свою папку подмышку.  
  
— До больницы дольше часа ехать, сам справлюсь. — Он достал из кармана ключи и кинул их недоверчиво приподнявшему брови Обито. — Да, ты за рулём, но только потому, что мне надо работать.  
  
Тот широко улыбнулся и, подбросив в ладони «трубку мира», вышел на улицу. Пейн, тяжело вздохнув, отправился следом.  
  
***  
  
— Я ненавижу эту крысу! — возмущённо шипел Обито, пытаясь пригладить торчащие во все стороны волосы. — Ладно бы документы, но докопаться до внешности? Совсем охренел уже.  
  
Пейн с тоской смотрел на вытащенные гвоздики и гадал, что ещё преподнесёт Якуши. Он и в прошлый раз неслабо потрепал им нервы, так что было бы странно ожидать тёплого приёма в этот. Но делать нечего, раз его пирсинг может «спровоцировать агрессию со стороны пациента», пришлось снять. Можно подумать, дырки по всему лицу выглядят прилично.  
  
— Ты закончил прихорашиваться? — устало поинтересовался он у Обито и разблокировал двери. — Пойдём, у нас не так много времени.  
  
— Стоять! — Тот резко захлопнул дверцу, когда Пейн приготовился уже выйти из машины. — Думаешь, тебя в таком виде пустят? — Он обличающе ткнул в его грудь.  
  
Пейн безразличным взглядом окинул свою футболку с Sigh и пожал плечами.  
  
— У меня больше ничего нет. Могу пойти без неё.  
  
Обито в притворном ужасе округлил глаза и замахал руками.  
  
— Твоими рёбрами можно бумагу резать, и я их, вопреки мнению Конан, видеть не хочу. — Учиха быстро расстегнул рубашку, под которой оказалась обычная чёрная майка, и протянул её напарнику. — Прикрой старину Кавашиму и выдвигаемся. Кстати, нарыл что-нибудь? — любезно поинтересовался он, пока Пейн застёгивал пуговицы, и по раздражённому взгляду понял, что самое время заткнуться. — Всё-всё, умолкаю.  
  
Они вышли из машины и направились к больнице, у входа которой с неизменно-бесящей улыбочкой стоял Якуши, за прошедшее время ни капли не изменившийся.  
  
— Добрый день, — ласково проворковал мышеподобный доктор, удовлетворённо глядя на мешковатую рубашку Пейна и чуть меньше, чем обычно взъерошенные волосы Обито. — Рад снова вас видеть в нашем учреждении, — добавил он с такой ухмылкой, что Кисаме бы потом облился.  
  
— Мы тоже, — выдавил Пейн и неловко кашлянул. Обито намёк понял и нехотя растянул губы в ответной улыбке. — Сколько у нас времени?  
  
— Смотря с каким вопросом пришли.  
  
Те тревожно переглянулись и последовали за Кабуто по уже знакомому маршруту. Зайдя в палату, они с удивлением уставились на что-то, что вроде как должно быть человеком.  
  
— Какого…  
  
— Последствия опытов, — перебил Якуши с тонкой ухмылкой. — Ему нужно новое тело, которое предоставлять никто не собирается.  
  
«Даже ты?» — явная мысль читалась на скептических лицах.  
  
Пейн тряхнул головой и обошёл кровать с тощим серокожим существом, которое неотрывно следило за ним ядовито-жёлтыми глазами.  
  
— Он вообще адекватен? В смысле, поговорить можно?  
  
— Можно, — кивнул тот. — Если захочет. Итак, цель визита?..  
  
— Побочные эффекты Печати! — выпалил Обито. — Особенно часть с биполярным расстройством.  
  
Кабуто будто бы побледнел.  
  
— Впервые слышу. Вы откуда это взяли?  
  
— Орочимару нас и просветит, — отрезал Пейн, проигнорировав вопрос. — Назовите время.  
  
Якуши достал из кармана шприц и ввёл прозрачную жидкость в вену. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом Саннин вдруг дёрнулся и глубоко задышал. Если бы не ремни, наверно, спрыгнул бы с кровати и наворачивал круги по палате.  
  
— Спрашивайте, сколько нужно, — прошептал Кабуто и отошёл к стене. Пейн с Обито украдкой выдохнули.  
  
— Вы не представляете, как я рад вас видеть, — подал голос Орочимару, отдышавшись. — На самом деле, я сейчас любому бы обрадовался, кроме своего доктора. Очень уж надоел, — пожаловался он, чуть поморщившись. — Вот только вряд ли смогу помочь. Расстройство идентичности — единственная проблема, которую я так и не решил без побочных эффектов. Я много думал об этом, пока был в состоянии, — он покосился на Кабуто, — и заимел несколько идей, но без эмпирических исследований они бесполезны.  
  
Пейн с обречённостью во взгляде обернулся к напарнику.  
  
— Я же говорил. Только время потратили.  
  
— Кстати, я не упоминал об этом ни в записях, ни в показаниях, — как бы между прочим заметил Орочимару, медленно растягивая губы в ухмылке. — И разделяю любопытство своего доктора. Как вы узнали? Оу… — выдохнул он, впиваясь взглядом в застывших в растерянности мужчин. — Неужели этот мальчик — Дейдара, кажется? — всё-таки принял её? Мне казалось…  
  
— Дейдара живёт и здравствует, несмотря на твои старания, — прошипел Обито.  
  
— Значит, другой. Интересно, — на уродливом лице отражались предвкушение и азарт. — Помнится, после задержания я видел Хатаке не в самом лучшем виде, и запах… о, теперь понятно. От него пахло Печатью. Очень специфический аромат, скажу я вам, — доверительным тоном сообщил Змей. — Мне почему-то кажется, что в последнее время он повсюду. Почему бы тебе всё же не одолжить мне чьё-нибудь тело, м? — Извернувшись невероятным образом, мужчина вперил взгляд в едва не слившегося со стеной Якуши. — И так галлюцинаций хватает, так ещё и скоро по частям разваливаться начну. Мерзкое зрелище, между прочим.  
  
— На твоих мозгах это не особенно отразилось, — пробормотал уязвлённо Обито. Чёртова змеюка раскусила их слишком быстро, а посвящать её в подробности совсем не хотелось. — Значит, без вариантов?  
  
— Конкретно этот эффект я решил, но всегда появлялись новые. Интересно, Таюя ещё не полностью лёгкие потеряла? — он задумчиво уставился в потолок. — По-моему, самыми нормальными остались близнецы, они всего лишь пристрастились к человечине. Кстати, сколько Хатаке уже не спит?  
  
— Пять суток, — ответил Пейн.  
  
Орочимару в удивлении распахнул глаза.  
  
— И вы меня называете садистом? Перестаньте издеваться над человеком — застрелите или как там обычно с этим разбираетесь.  
  
— Ты сказал, что идеи есть, — напомнил Обито.  
  
— Бездоказательные.  
  
— Но есть, — упрямо повторил Учиха. — Рассказывай.  
  
Орочимару зашёлся лающим неприятным смехом.  
  
— Акасуна умный и перспективный юноша, но, боюсь, до моего уровня ему очень далеко. Он не справится.  
  
Из угла вдруг раздался неопределённый звук, походивший на скулёж. К Якуши обратились недоумённые взгляды.  
  
— А с вашей помощью справится? — тот, казалось, посерел и уменьшился в росте. На лице читалась неприкрытая паника. — Вы вдвоём сможете создать антидот? — Он оттянул ворот, обнажая чёрную метку возле шеи.  
  
На комнату обрушилась тишина. Даже люминесцентные лампы будто приглушили своё извечное гудение. Якуши, игнорируя направленные на него взгляды, уставился в пол.  
  
— Глупый, глупый ребёнок, — сокрушённо вздохнул Орочимару. — Я ведь предупреждал, что тебе даже дышать возле моих препаратов нельзя. Зачем полез? Астму убрать? Поздравляю, без ингалятора твоя жизнь стала полноценной и энергичной. Хотя нет, не стала. Вот не повезло-то.  
  
— Вы сможете это сделать? — с ноткой истерики повторил Кабуто.  
  
— Допустим, смогу. А вот захочу ли? — По синим губам вновь растеклась глумливая усмешка. — Попробуй меня смотивировать.  
  
Обито сжал кулаки и шагнул вперёд, но Пейн оттащил его обратно.  
  
— Смотивировать не значит напугать, — шепнул он. — Ты же знаешь, что толку от этого нет.  
  
Учиха досадливо мотнул головой и стряхнул удерживающие руки с плеч.  
  
— Дам какое угодно тело, уберу транквилизаторы… — лихорадочно начал перечислять Кабуто.  
  
— Без тела и на транквилизаторах я бесполезен. Упрощу задачу: никаких ремней, ежедневные прогулки и доступ к Интернету в любое время.  
  
Пейн нахмурился и подошёл ближе, оттеснив готового на всё согласиться Якуши.  
  
— Круглосуточное наблюдение, за территорию больницы не выходить, историю браузера не чистить. И всё это на полгода.  
  
Саннин отчётливо скрипнул остатками зубов и зло сощурился.  
  
— Год. Не в вашем положении…  
  
— Тебе новое тело нужно или нет? — рыкнул Пейн. — Без твоей помощи мы обойдёмся, пусть и не малой кровью, но обойдёмся, а вот ты без нашей точно не протянешь. Полгода, не больше.  
  
Орочимару дёрнулся в его сторону, но ремни держали крепко.  
  
— Ублюдок малолетний… Чёрт с тобой, — прошипел он. — Согласен.  
  
— Выполним условия, когда поможешь, — предупредил Пейн. — Доверять тебе оснований вообще никаких.  
  
— И сильно я привязанный к кровати помогу? — в голос снова вернулись насмешливые интонации. — Развяжи хоть. Вставать всё равно не рискну, пока не «переселюсь».  
  
Пейн удовлетворённо хмыкнул и принялся быстро расстёгивать путы, стараясь не касаться отслаивающейся прямо на глазах кожи.  
  
— Когда ты принял эту хрень? — спросил Обито, задумчиво глядя на немного успокоившегося Кабуто.  
  
— Не помню точно, около месяца назад, плюс-минус неделя, — ответил тот. — А что?  
  
— Блядь… — Учиха приложился затылком об стену. — Конан была права: этих уродов действительно двое. Помнишь, она говорила, что убийства отличаются? Кажется, мы нашли Подражателя. У тебя девушка есть? — обратился он к Якуши.  
  
— Что? — вытаращил глаза тот. — Да, как раз после Печати познакомился. Но при чём…  
  
— А доступ к фентанилу?  
  
— Конечно, я ведь тут работаю! — вконец растерялся доктор.  
  
Пейн поймал торжествующий взгляд чёрных с красноватыми отблесками глаз и прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
— Твою ж мать… Проблемы со сном?  
  
— Луначу иногда. Засыпаю дома, а просыпаюсь не пойми где.  
  
— И тебя это совсем не напрягает? — язвительно поинтересовался Орочимару, устраиваясь на боку лицом к ним. — Или возможность дышать без проблем важнее?  
  
Якуши поджал и без того тонкие губы и развернулся к выходу.  
  
— Я за телом. Глаз с этого не спускайте.  
  
— Возьми кого-нибудь посимпатичней! — крикнул вдогонку Саннин.


	16. Chapter 16

— Да что с этим парнем не так? — Дейдара откровенно охреневал, глядя в монитор. — Каким надо быть дебилом, чтобы добровольно заразиться!  
  
На экране, несмотря на паршивое качество, было отчётливо видно, как проводит досуг вторая личность Якуши. Им повезло, что у него дома установлены камеры, а сосед по сознанию ещё не научился себя контролировать: с жертвами расправлялся прямо в гостиной и записи не стирал.  
  
— Он здесь больше животное, чем человек, — ответил Широ, краем глаза выхватив изображение и тут же отвернувшись. — Будь у него больше времени, ситуация была бы такая же, как у Хатаке.  
  
Дейдара тихо выматерился, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и резко крутанулся в кресле.  
  
— Вот чем они там занимаются? — Он бросил тревожный взгляд на закрытую металлическую дверь. Закрытую как раз от его любопытного носа. — Уже два дня прошло, можно кучу опытов провести.  
  
— Никто твоего Акасуну не съест, — закатил глаза Куро. — Они пытаются найти решение чертовски важной проблемы, если не заметил. Мы можем только не мешать.  
  
— Да знаю я! — нетерпеливо ответил Тсукури. — Однако учёный-психопат находится в одной комнате с Сасори, и, думаю, у меня есть повод для беспокойства.  
  
— Они же не один на один зависают. — Какузу стряхнул пепел с хрен-знает-какой-по-счёту сигареты и отпил кофе. — Там Какаши с Кабуто ещё.  
  
— Молодец, напомнил ему о парочке психически нестабильных личностей рядом с его парнем, — саркастично прокомментировала Конан. — Отличная работа.  
  
— Ненавижу вас, — буркнул Дейдара и улёгся на стол, предусмотрительно отодвинув ноутбук.  
  
Эти двое суток казались дико выматывающими по сравнению с последними месяцами. Пейн с Обито вернулись под ночь с Якуши и каким-то болезненно выглядящим мужиком, который впоследствии оказался Орочимару-мать-его-Саннином. Он едва мог ходить, но своими змеиными глазищами высматривал всё так же цепко. Дейдара бы под угрозой смерти не признался, что до головокружения испугался этого на грани подыхания существа, но он, чёрт возьми, испугался. Кто бы его обвинил?  
  
Идею боссов все посчитали безумной, но единственной подходящей, поэтому накачали подопытных анальгетиками и отправили в руки естествоиспытателям. И если Якуши было совсем не жалко (сам виноват, придурок), то за Какаши Дейдара волновался. И ощущал странные уколы вины: когда он увидел, что машина записана на Хатаке, то не стал проверять дальше, сразу обвинив того.  
  
Оставшиеся две машины просмотрел позднее, когда притащили Якуши с лицом белее снега, и не прогадал — последняя оказалась его. Хидан поржал, мол, у психопатов предпочтения даже в тачках схожи. Вот только Дейдаре было совсем не до смеха. Если бы Какаши оказался ни при чём, а они бы его пристрелили (спасибо быстро сориентировавшемуся Пейну), ситуация приняла бы ещё более скверный оборот.  
  
Хатаке тогда пожал плечами и сказал, что поступил бы точно так же, не тратя время на размышления, так что почему бы «не заткнуться со своими извинениями и не принести бодрящую хрень»? Дейдара послушно заткнулся и пошёл к Сасори за порошком, запасы которого уменьшались катастрофически быстро. Ладно хоть синтезировать его проблемы особой не представляло.  
  
И сейчас Дейдара с нетерпением и страхом ловил каждый звук за тяжёлой дверью, отчаянно надеясь, что всё обернётся настолько удачно, насколько возможно с их везением, и человек, который в своё время спас ему руки, не позволив отрубить к чертям извивающиеся склизкие языки на ладонях, останется в своём уме.  
  
***  
  
— What does the fox say?  
  
Саске подскочила и стала бешено озираться в поисках источника звука, потому что это — последнее, что хотелось слышать при пробуждении. Не найдя телефона, она приготовилась к припеву, обещавшему крутиться в голове весь день, но, к её удивлению, вместо невнятных и кошмарно заедающих фонем прозвучало что-то злобное про тысячу лет и невозможность убийства.* Не самое позитивное, но Саске нашла это многим лучше оригинала — по крайней мере, не захочется постоянно напевать.  
  
— Блин-блин-блин, — зачастил знакомый голос, и мобильник, наконец, заткнулся. — Спи, всё нормально.  
  
Сакура. Мать её всё-таки отпустила? Как и ожидалось, приступ идиотизма старшей Харуно продержался не дольше суток.  
  
— Уже месяц прошёл, вообще-то, — прохладно донеслось справа.  
  
Саске покраснела. В такие моменты она ненавидела собственное словесное недержание: ласкающее ощущение полудрёмы создавало иллюзию сна, и мысли не всегда оставались мыслями. Неловко получилось.  
  
— Прости, но ты ведь знаешь, что я пра… Погоди, что?  
  
Перед глазами оказался экран телефона, почему-то отражающий следующий месяц.  
  
— Нет, это не ошибка и не розыгрыш, — сказала Сакура, поднимаясь с постели и накидывая кожаную куртку. В сочетании с персикового цвета шортами выглядело, мягко говоря, странно. — Ну и холодина у тебя тут, всё никак не привыкну. В общем, давай так: я всё по порядку рассказываю, а ты не перебиваешь. Когда закончу — задашь вопросы. Идёт?  
  
Саске прищурилась и схватилась за ноутбук. Поисковик выдал ту же дату, что и на телефоне. Значит, не шутка. Аккуратно опустив крышку под скептическим взглядом, она обескураженно кивнула. Не понятно, что за чертовщина здесь происходит, но если нужно выслушать, она выслушает. Даже если хочется завалить вопросами.  
  
По мере слушания Саске часто возвращалась к мыслям о глупом розыгрыше, до того было дико и нереально то, о чём говорила Сакура.  
  
— То есть, сейчас они оба в своём уме? — уточнила она после того, как подруга закончила.  
  
— Да. Орочимару с Сасори и Кабуто что-то изобрели, но шансов там 50/50 было.  
  
— А если бы остались в таком состоянии?  
  
— Этот вариант не рассматривался, — ответила Сакура, потирая шею. — Либо выздоровление, либо смерть. Как с химиотерапией, знаешь.  
  
— Ага, — кивнула Саске. — Теперь ещё раз: Какаши с Кабуто отравились и во время сна превращались в психопатов, убивших кучу людей, потом наши их скрутили и вылечили с помощью Саннина, который скачет по мертвецам в лучших традициях ужастиков. Он сейчас кайфует в больнице, Якуши работает на прежнем месте, Какаши вместе с остальными уехал… Куда, кстати?  
  
— В Великобританию. Далеко забрались, — хмыкнула Сакура. — Орочимару сказал, что там есть несколько его лабораторий, они и поехали на зачистку.  
  
— С чего бы ему выкладывать такое? Пять лет молчал, — удивилась Саске. — И когда они вернутся?  
  
— Через три месяца. Не волнуйся, денег оставили прилично, связь держим. Кабуто пообещал обновлять ему тушки каждый год, а то они с возрастом изнашиваются быстрее. Да и не в радость старику, если очередной умник решит испытать на себе эту хрень, потому что всё разруливать опять придётся ему. Сасори с Кабуто, конечно, крутые, но его знаниями не обладают, а делиться ими он совсем не хочет.  
  
— Три месяца? — Саске не поверила ушам. Итачи на её памяти никогда не покидал дом на такой долгий срок. — А уехали когда?  
  
— Пару дней назад. Списываемся часто, так что у них всё в порядке. Ну, полтора часа назад, когда я получила сообщение, точно было, — неловко улыбнулась Харуно. — Соскучилась?  
  
— Я их месяц не видела, конечно соскучилась, — тяжело вздохнула Саске. — Кстати, у меня с головой проблем не будет?  
  
— Тебе своих мало? Ладно-ладно, шучу я, шучу, положи подушку на место! Сасори сказал, что Какаши тебя неудачно вырубил и отправил отдыхать на месяц, но всё будет нормально. Как самочувствие, кстати?  
  
— Спать охота. И есть.  
  
Сакура подняла брови и, подскочив со стула, быстро раздвинула шторы. Солнечный свет моментально залил комнату и едва не ослепил. Саске застонала и нырнула под одеяло.  
  
— Отлично, спать больше не хочу. А с голодом так можешь?  
  
— Не-а, пошли на кухню, буду кормить.  
  
Саске заинтересовано подняла голову и краем глаза уставилась на розовый затылок.  
  
— Кстати, почему я могу двигаться как обычно? В смысле, моё тело сейчас должно ощущаться как желе и не слушаться.  
  
— Потому что тебе повезло провести этот месяц в клинике Сасори. Когда буду проходить практику в универе, напрошусь к нему. Этот парень точно кому-то душу продал. Не удивлюсь, если вскоре изобретёт панацею от всех существующих заболеваний.  
  
— Надо будет его поблагодарить, — улыбнулась Саске. — А как будем отбиваться от твоей абсолютно нормальной и восхитительно адекватной мамы, если она потеряет тебя и прибежит сюда?  
  
В ответ на неё спланировала пахнущая цитрусами футболка. Раз уж Сакура притащила сюда свой кондиционер для белья, значит, действительно надолго окопалась.  
  
— Не понадобится. Я не знаю, что с вами, Учихами, не так, но Итачи с Обито как-то уговорили её пройти диагностику и подлечиться. Она сейчас в клинике надолго застряла.  
  
— Эм… Поздравляю? — осторожно спросила Саске.  
  
— Да, чёрт побери! — улыбнулась Сакура. — А теперь пойдём жрать. Мы остались одни в доме больше, чем на несколько часов, так что можем оттянуться.  
  
— Сериальный марафон на весь день с фастфудом?  
  
— Нам что, по десять лет? На всю ночь! — фыркнула Харуно и ушла на кухню. — Всё по-взрослому! Но пару дней придётся потерпеть — тебе сейчас такие вкусняшки нельзя. Будешь толстая и некрасивая. К счастью, у нас есть салат.  
  
— Я и худая некрасивая, — пробубнила Саске.  
  
Проваляться месяц, чтобы потом есть салаты? Просто предел мечтаний. Саске выползла из-под одеяла и накинула футболку, игнорируя низ. Никаких мужчин в кои-то веки, можно ничего не стесняться.  
  
— Задницу отморозить хочешь? — возмущённо спросила подруга, ставя контейнер на стол и доставая тарелки. — Штаны. Быстро.  
  
Саске закатила глаза и развернулась обратно.  
  
— Как скажешь, бабуля, как скажешь.  
  
Надевая шорты (и готовясь к сварливому бухтению), она бросила ленивый взгляд в зеркало и в ужасе отшатнулась. Конечно, месяц бессознанки никого не красит, но чтобы так…  
  
— Ты почему не сказала, что я выгляжу как Сатана? — крикнула Саске, рассматривая огромные синяки под красными глазами и скелетообразное, иначе и не скажешь, тело.  
  
— Пардон, но до Элизабет Хёрли** тебе далеко. — Сакура подошла к зеркалу и, склонив голову набок, пробежалась взглядом по Саске. — А, ты про Петера Стормаре***. Хотя даже его образ по сравнению с тобой просто лапочка. Расслабься, ничего такого, чего нельзя исправить нормальным питанием и ЛФК. — Взяв подругу за плечи, она потянула её в сторону кухни. — И под нормальным я имею виду здоровую пищу типа овощей, каш и всякого такого.  
  
— Если увижу у тебя что-то вкусное — откушу с руками, — предупредила Саске. — Будем страдать вместе.  
  
Сакура закатила глаза и поставила перед ней тарелку. Только они принялись за еду, как раздалось тихое мяуканье. Саске чуть не подавилась и стала озираться: с Сакуры станется и кошку притащить. Но Харуно что-то читала в телефоне и выглядела очень довольной. Саске выдохнула.  
  
— Твои рингтоны капец как напрягают, — сказала она, подцепив кусочек помидора.  
  
— Имеешь что-то против котиков? — ухмыльнулась Сакура. — Только не ляпни это где-нибудь, а то сразу врагом народа станешь. Дейдара спрашивает, как у нас дела. Хочешь ответить?  
  
— Ещё бы. Давай сюда, — забрав телефон, Саске начала писать сообщение, с трудом попадая по нужным сенсорным кнопкам. Мелкая моторика всё-таки пострадала.  
  
«Мы в норме. Как вы там справляетесь?»  
  
«Учиха?»  
  
«Даже предполагать не хочу, как ты это узнал».  
  
«Применил индукцию: Вишенка печатает со скоростью света, из-за чего я с ней никогда не спорю в переписках, а тут на 2 предложения ушло больше минуты, и она уже спрашивала, что у нас и как, так что догадаться было нетрудно».  
  
Сакура, читая через плечо, тихонько фыркнула.  
  
«Шутка. Сакура мне всё уже донесла. Мы в порядке, одну лабораторию уже обработали. Там крыс больше, чем химикатов. Фу».  
  
Девочки поморщились.  
  
«Ещё как фу. Итачи там далеко, нет?»  
  
Пару минут телефон молчал, и Саске уже решила, что у Дейдары проблемы со связью. Но тут пришёл ответ:  
  
«В душе. Я бы с удовольствием зашёл и передал трубку, но Сасори против».  
  
Мысли повернули куда-то не туда, и Саске невольно передёрнулась. Сакура же беззастенчиво хихикала ей в плечо.  
  
— Издевается, зараза, а я ведь это представила, — сердито буркнула Саске.  
  
— Я тоже, — ответила Сакура. — И не то чтобы всё так плохо…  
  
— Не будь Итачи моим братом, я бы, возможно, и согласилась.  
  
«Короче, он потом сам напишет или позвонит, ладно? Мы тут на три-четыре дня пропадём, под землёй Сеть хреновая».  
  
«Лаборатория под землёй? Серьёзно?»  
  
«Мы тоже офигели, а что делать. Ещё больше крыс, йей! Я так понял, у вас всё нормально, поэтому позвольте откланяться».  
  
Саске отправила улыбающийся смайлик и вернула мобильник. Жаль, что с братом не удалось поговорить.  
  
— Доедай свой салат и пойдём зависать перед теликом, — поторопила Сакура, убирая телефон в карман и нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столу. — Надеюсь, их там никто не покусает. Не волнуйся, потом спишетесь ещё, — сказала она, заметив расстроенное лицо напротив. Та, меланхолично пережёвывая брокколи, кивнула: конечно спишутся, но вряд ли сегодня.  
  
Отсылки к сериалу *Волчонок и фильмам **Ослеплённый желаниями и ***Константин: Повелитель тьмы.  
  
***  
  
— Из-за тебя мне пришлось врать ребёнку. Опять, — сообщил Дейдара, положив телефон на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
— Во-первых, я действительно был в душе, а во-вторых, Саске уже совершеннолетняя, так что технически… — поймав раздражённый взгляд, Итачи нахмурился и повернулся спиной. — Отстань.  
  
— Разбежался. — Кровать прогнулась под дополнительным весом, его развернули за плечо и уложили на спину. — Рано или поздно всё равно придётся поговорить с ней. И знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что лучше первое.  
  
Итачи скептически приподнял бровь и окинул взглядом устроившегося на нём Дейдару. Ладно, пока не особо тяжело, пусть посидит.  
  
— Может, я сам разберусь?  
  
— Не-а. — Светлый хвост непреклонно качнулся. — Чем дольше тянешь, тем труднее. А если будешь бегать, Саске наверняка что-то заподозрит. Мне и так пришлось взять удар на себя, когда говорил с Харуно. Да я за всю жизнь столько не врал, сколько в тот раз!  
  
Итачи ехидно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты сам вызвался. Будто не знал, что Сакура очень въедливый и внимательный слушатель.  
  
Сверху раздалось сердитое сопение.  
  
— Ладно, я подумаю над твоими словами, — тем более, в них есть доля истины. — А теперь слезай, пока Сасори на самом деле не увидел нас и не обколол какой-нибудь дрянью.  
  
Дейдара фыркнул и сполз, не забыв чувствительно надавить на рёбра. Мстительный сучонок.  
  
— Он умный и знает, что ты не в моём вкусе. И да, время для раздумий у тебя несколько суток, пока зачищать эту гадость будем.  
  
Итачи кинул на него злой взгляд и жестом отправил в недалёкое пешее путешествие, после чего вновь улёгся набок. Как ни крути, но Дейдара прав: надо разобраться с этим как можно быстрее. Однако он за тем и напросился в командировку, чтобы дольше оставаться на расстоянии. Они с Какаши вместе напросились, если уж на то пошло. После восстановления тот всё никак не мог поверить в успех и в течение нескольких дней Итачи приглядывал за ним. Было что-то жуткое в наблюдении за спящим человеком, но бессонные ночи того стоили: Хатаке более менее успокоился и смог отдыхать уже без опаски.  
  
Итачи надеялся, что поездка поможет отвлечься, но Акацуки будто сговорились и каждый на свой лад пытался заставить его поговорить с Саске. Он отмахивался, мол, конечно, как только проснётся, так сразу, вот только ничерта подобного: когда Дейдара протянул ему сотовый, он отскочил и замотал головой. Тсукури шипел и пытался всучить мобильник, но Итачи сорвался и кинулся в ванную под отборные ругательства.  
  
Он понимал, что ведёт себя как ребёнок и отсрочка сделает только хуже, но переступить черту не мог. Но он переступит, обязательно. В запасе есть несколько дней, чтобы собраться и взять себя в руки.  
  
«В этой лаборатории куча опасных хреновин, и я сейчас не только о долбанных крысах».  
  
Отлично, теперь и Кисаме подключился. Видимо, Дейдара успел нажаловаться.  
  
«Во всех Змеевских лабораториях куча опасных хреновин, зачем ты мне это сообщаешь?»  
  
Ответ прилетел тут же.  
  
«Мало ли, может, ты испугался и решил не идти завтра».  
  
Итачи сузил глаза. Ах ты ж сука…  
  
«Кисаме, какого хрена?»  
  
«Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что ты грёбаный трус, раз не можешь поговорить с сестрой».  
  
Итачи отложил телефон от греха подальше и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
  
«Хорошая попытка, я едва не разбил мобильник. Передай Тсукури, чтобы до завтра ко мне не подходил».  
  
Телефон пискнул через несколько минут.  
  
«Это моя инициатива, вообще-то».  
  
Итачи тихонько зарычал и забросил телефон на соседнюю кровать. И с этими людьми ему завтра зачистку проводить. Потрясающая перспектива, ничего не скажешь. А ведь ещё месяца не прошло… Да к чёрту!  
  
Он схватил телефон, открыл мессенджер и замер, удерживая палец над иконкой конверта. Немного поколебавшись, выбрал значок видеокамеры.  
  
— Привет, — на экране высветилось улыбающееся лицо Саске. — Хорошо, что позвонил, я уж думала, не свяжемся так скоро, мы тут сидим, фильмы смотрим…  
  
Она всё говорила и говорила о какой-то ерунде, и Итачи мысленно поблагодарил Дейдару за его потрясающее умение наплести с три короба в любой ситуации. Если бы Саске узнала, что тогда произошло на самом деле, вряд ли бы смогла так беззаботно болтать. Звук периодически пропадал, а видео дёргалось и утомляло глаза, но он смотрел не отрываясь.  
  
— …тачи?  
  
Он моргнул и тряхнул головой.  
  
— Прости, завис. Что?  
  
Сестра улыбнулась.  
  
— Как у тебя дела, спрашиваю. А то меня понесло, Сакура только сейчас заткнула.  
  
Кашлянув, Итачи поскрёб щёку (надо бы побриться уже) и ответил:  
  
— Я в порядке. Дей наверняка уже всё рассказал, но напомню: не теряйте. И знаешь, — быстро заговорил он, не позволяя себе отступить, — завтра попробую с вами связаться. Если повезёт, проведу небольшую экскурсию. Ты же вроде хотела посмотреть на эти заброшенные лаборатории.  
  
— Круто! — раздался крик на заднем плане.  
  
Саске рассмеялась.  
  
— Сакура очень рада, я тоже. Всегда было интересно понаблюдать за этим в режиме реального времени.  
  
Он улыбнулся и кивнул. Они ещё немного поболтали о пустяках и уже стали прощаться, как вдруг Саске сказала:  
  
— Я чертовски соскучилась по тебе. По всем вам. Жаль, что вы уехали до того, как я смогла оторвать зад от кровати.  
  
Итачи сглотнул и опустил взгляд.  
  
— Я тоже соскучился. Ничего, скоро свидимся. Потом будешь ещё вспоминать эти дни вашего самоуправства как самые счастливые, — сказал он и выдавил улыбку. Это первый раз, когда паршивое качество изображения не доставляло неудобств, а напротив — помогало чувствовать себя уверенней.  
  
Отключив телефон, он буквально свалился на кровать, прикрывая ладонью слезящиеся глаза. Это оказалось тяжело и легко одновременно, и подобное Итачи ни за что бы не согласился пережить снова.  
  
— Ну вот, не так страшно, верно?  
  
Подскочив, Итачи ошалело уставился на невозмутимо сидящую в кресле Конан.  
  
— Я тут недавно, подслушивать совсем не собиралась, — сказала она, поднимаясь и кладя на стол кипу распечаток. — Однако мешать тоже не хотела, а любой звук тебя мог напугать.  
  
Итачи недоверчиво выслушал эту пародию на оправдание и решил не заострять внимание на том, что любой член Акацуки может бесшумно пройти даже по фольге. Всё равно то, что ей надо, она уже узнала.  
  
— Полагаю, ты расскажешь остальным?  
  
Та пожала плечами.  
  
— Если хочешь.  
  
Ещё как хотел. Может, так его, наконец, перестанут терроризировать.  
  
— Было бы очень кстати.  
  
Конан удовлетворённо улыбнулась и кивнула. Подойдя, она поцеловала его в лоб и сказала:  
  
— Горжусь тобой.  
  
Итачи удивлённо поднял взгляд.  
  
— Я избегал этого как только мог.  
  
Хаюми покачала головой и взъерошила чёрные волосы, пропуская прядки между пальцев. Итачи прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь приятными и по-матерински ласковыми прикосновениями.  
  
— Главное, что сделал. Конечно, тебе помогли, — она понимающе улыбнулась на его фырканье, — а решился сам. Сначала будет тяжело, потом с каждым разом всё легче. Ты не забудешь, но жить с этим станет проще. Только не прячься больше. — Она отстранилась и показала на документы. — Здесь карта и прочие заметки, которые облегчат нам завтрашнюю работу. Просмотри их и ложись спать, уже поздно. Скажу, чтобы тебя больше не беспокоили.  
  
Она вышла, аккуратно закрыв дверь, и Итачи, утомлённо зевая и потирая глаза, начал изучение документов. Не прошло и минуты, как раздался сигнал сообщения.  
  
«Наконец-то не придётся видеть твою унылую рожу. Поздравляю, парень»  
  
Итачи хмыкнул под нос и отложил телефон. Кисаме вряд ли ждёт ответа, а поблагодарит он всех их после зачистки. Отведёт в паб неподалёку и угостит за свой счёт, потому что они, чёрт возьми, в полной мере заслужили это после того, как вытащили его из эмоционального раздрая и привели в относительную норму. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, он перелистывал распечатки и вдруг наткнулся на подавляюще длинный перечень знакомых имён. Видимо, Пейн по рассеянности прицепил список жертв Потрошителей. Красная линия разделяла его на две далеко не равные части: до того, как они взяли дело (какого хрена столько копались?), и после. Ему казалось, что смертей после было намного больше, но сейчас он почувствовал облегчение, глядя на их начало отсчёта: 47.


End file.
